Like a Shooting Star
by breaking freexx
Summary: After the callbacks, Troy and Gabriella's relationship begins to blossom. But Sharpay wants Troy, and the part of Minnie in the school play. Will Troy and Gabriella be able to pull through? Or will Sharpay succeed?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hey guys this is my second fan fic! w00t! I had such a great response from the 1st one: More than a Celebrity to Me. I hope I have the same response for this one! **

**Summary: After the call backs, Troy and Gabriella's relationship begins to blossom. But Sharpay wants Troy, and the part of Minnie. Will Troy and Gabriella be able to pull through? Or will Sharpay succeed?**

**Title: Like a Shooting Star**

Chapter 1

"Wildcats everywhere wave your hands up in the air that's the way we do it let's get to it time to show the world! Wildcat's in the house everybody sing loud!" The East High students chanted their cheer in their cars on the way to the basketball after party.

"So how does it feel to have lead the Wildcats to winning the Championship game Mr. Bolton? Gabriella asked making a pretend microphone with her fist and shoving it in Troy's face.

"Well it feels-" Troy was cut off by Taylor who was trying to drive. "Could we please not talk when I am driving!" Taylor said stopping short every time she hit the gas.

Gabriella and Troy giggled as they stared into each other's eyes Chad and Taylor exchanged glances as they leaned back against the seat.

"Okay we're here." Taylor said stopping the car and getting out breathing heavily.

"Land!" Chad said running out of the car.

"Hey I wasn't that bad!" Taylor said kicking him in the shin.

The gang ran inside to the club where almost every East High student was gathered around dancing to the DJ.

"A dance Ms. Montez? Troy asked holding his hand out like a man from the 1800's.

Gabriella took his hand as they hit the dance floor from the doorway Sharpay watched them with her beady little eyes. Ryan just gazed up at the ceiling waiting for his sister to make a move.

"Oh fries!" Ryan said running off. Sharpay rolled her eyes at him and followed. She made her way through the dance floor to reach Gabriella and Troy. "Congratulations Troy!" Sharpay said pushing Gabriella out of the way.

"Yeah thanks Sharpay."

Gabriella gently made her way back to Troy as Sharpay stalked off looking for her brother.

"Gabriella, I have something for you." Troy said as he dug through his pockets.

"Oh Troy!" A cheerleader said running towards him and leaping to his arms. Soon a crowd of kids lifted him onto their shoulders and began to chant again. Gabriella watched as he was taken away she decided to have some fun with Taylor who also lost her dance partner, Chad.

"Hey." Gabriella said taking a cupful of punch.

"So you lost your dance partner too huh?" Taylor said taking some chips.

"Yes." Gabriella said giggling. Watching Troy soar through the crowd.

"Things are definitely going to change in this school. Taylor said.

"What do you mean?" Gabriella asked.

"Well with you making the call-backs and you dating Troy and everything. Taylor said rambling on and on.

"Wait me and Troy dating?"

"Yeah."

"No, no, no. You've got it all wrong! We're just friends." Gabriella said.

"Okay then." Taylor said flashing a quick smile and walking off.

Me and Troy, dating! Gabriella thought to herself. No, he's made it clear that he just wants to stay friends, right. That was just a friendly kiss after the call-backs. Right?

—

It was getting late, Gabriella was standing outside in the cold air looking up at the stars.

"Gabriella hey!" Troy came running up to her and stood beside her. "The stars are beautiful tonight."

"Yeah." Gabriella said staring up at the sky.

"Look A shooting star!" Taylor called out from the window. Everyone looked up at the sky in awe .

"Make a wish." Troy said as Gabriella closed her eyes.

Troy leaned in the Gabriella to give her the kiss that they had both been longing for. He kissed her deeply, as Sharpay made her way through the crowd towards them her mouth hanging wide open. Sharpay pushed through to finally reaching the two.

"Hey Troy." Troy and Gabriella pulled away from each other, Gabriella was blushing. "Listen could you help me find the bathroom, I can't.

"I am kind of in the middle of something here." Troy said turning towards Gabriella.

"No it's fine I really should be going anyway, bye Sharpay, bye Troy." Gabriella said walking off.

"Gabrie-" Troy was cut off by Sharpay taking him off and linking their arms together.

—

"Gabriella why did you let Sharpay take Troy away from you like that?" Taylor said grabbing her by the arm.

Gabriella just shrugged her shoulders 'I don't know. I had to leave anyway."

"You do really." Taylor asked crossing her arms against her chest.

"Yes I have a science test tomorrow that I seriously need to study for." Gabriella replied shaking her head up and down.

"I'm not even going to ask. But one question, how was the kiss?" Taylor asked, her eyes glinting.

"It was nice, really nice." Gabriella said dazing off.

"Gabriella?" Taylor said waving her hand in front of her face.

"Wha- what?" Gabriella asked returning from her daydream.

"Nothing." Taylor laughed and took her best friend outside for a ride home.

**Author's Note: Hey hope you liked the first chapter! The second one should be out fairly soon so keep an eye out! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Hey guys thanks for reviewing!! Hope you all liked the 1st Chapter!**

**Summary: After the call backs, Troy and Gabriella's relationship begins to blossom. But Sharpay wants Troy, and the part of Minnie. Will Troy and Gabriella be able to pull through? Or will Sharpay succeed? **

_Not Your Type_

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Chapter 2

Gabriella walked home from school on the cool winter day. She shuffled along the sidewalk looking up at the bare trees above herShe didn't notice Sharpay walking towards her, she ran up beside her.

"Hey Gabriella"

"Oh hey Sharpay" Gabriella said turning towards her.

"Listen, Gabriella I've known Troy for 14 years. I know everything about him. I also know that he doesn't like your type." Sharpay said glaring at her. Gabriella was stunned for a moment and stared at her. Gabriella just stared down at her feet, 'Oh I see," Gabriella said looking up trying to hide her pain. Sharpay walked ahead in triumph. "Toodles!" Sharpay said waving back at Gabriella as she ran off.

Gabriella had never thought about what Troy saw in her, she didn't know if he saw anything in her. She was confused and depressed, her entire day had been ruined. Thanks to Sharpay. She continued to walk down the street. She had a couple more blocks until she reached her house.

"Gabriella?" She head a voice from behind her calling her name. She turned to see it was Troy.

"Hey," Troy said reaching her out of breath. "Oh hi." Gabriella said unhappily turning her head down towards her feet again. "What's wrong?" Troy asked looking down at her. "Oh nothing" Gabriella replied. "Well I was thinking, maybe we could rehearse a little bit tomorrow during free period?" Troy said gazing into her chocolate brown eyes. "Sounds great Troy," Gabriella said cracking a slight smile. "Well this is my stop," Gabriella said pausing at her house. "Bye." Troy said as he leaned in a kissed her on her forehead. Gabriella sighed leaning against the front door watching him run off. She now knew, to never trust Sharpay.

—

"Gabriella!" Gabriella to see Kelsi running towards her with her messenger bag flinging around beside her. She then fell to the floor her books & papers flying out everywhere. Gabriella gasped to run to help her with kids laughing at her as they passed by. "Kelsi are you okay?" Gabriella asked bending down to help her get her books together. "Yeah fine," Kelsi said glaring at the passing kids. Once the books were picked up the two walked to class together. "So you needed to ask me something?" Gabriella asked Kelsi . "Yeah Troy said he can't make it to rehearsal. "Oh, why?" Gabriella asked as her face fell. "Something about helping Sharpay with a math assignment," Kelsi replied with confusion on her face. Gabriella's face looked mad as she took Kelsi and stormed down the hallway. Sharpay had done it, she was winning. Kelsi and Gabriella entered their home room to find Troy talking to Sharpay. Sharpay glanced at Gabriella and gave her a mischievous smile. Now Gabriella was steaming mad, she just wanted to rip Sharpay's perfect blonde hair out of her head. She stormed toward Troy.

"Hey Troy," Gabriella said giving him a great big smile. "Sharpay" Gabriella said giving her an awkward greeting. Sharpay just glared up at her. "Sorry to hear about how you can't make rehearsal Troy," Gabriella said looking down at him with a twinkle in her eye. "Gabriella I am so sorry, Sharpay said she really needed help on the math assignment, can we reschedule?" Troy asked. "Of course." Gabriella said with a smoothing voice as she returned to her seat.

"Gabriella, what's Sharpay doing with Troy, it looks like she's flirting with him,"Taylor said looking at Troy and Sharpay. "I know!" Gabriella said pounding her fist on the desk. "She gave me this whole lecture yesterday about how Troy wasn't my type and everything," Taylor looked at her best friend with concern. "I am really starting to dislike that girl," Gabriella said still looking at Sharpay giggling with Troy. "Join the club sista!" Taylor said giggling.

The bell had rung as the classed continued to talk and laugh with their classmates. "Class!" Ms. Darbus had entered the room. "Does the bell mean nothing to you?" She asked the class angrily.

"Now," She said calming down. "As you all know we have just recently cast our roles for our Winter Musicale." Gabriella and Troy exchanged glances. "Now all cast members, understudy's and all must be at Thursday's rehearsal," The end of home room bell rang as everyone fled the classroom.

"Ryan, we need to save our musical." Sharpay said as they walked down the crowded hallways of East High. "But how do we do that, they've already got the role and no way are they going to give it up!" Ryan exclaimed. "Well, first we need to break up Troy and Gabriella, and I've got it all figured out." Sharpay gave Ryan a grin and walked off.

---

"Excuse me, Mrs. Bolton is Troy there?" Gabriella asked her books in her hand.

"Yes Gabriella he's upstairs in his room with some Sharpay girl, you can go right on up." Mrs. Bolton opened the door for Gabriella as she headed upstairs. Gabriella knocked quietly on his bedroom door. Troy opened up, "Gabriella, your early." Troy said sounding a bit nervous. "Yeah I thought you needed as much study time as possible." Gabriella smiled, he smiled back and let her in. "Hi Gabriella!" Sharpay said in a fake voice. "I was just helping out Sharpay with our science project," Troy said as Gabriella sat down in the arm chair across from Troy's bed. "We'll be done in a few minutes." Troy said beginning to explain something to Sharpay. Gabriella turned her head to the window and gave a gentle sigh.

She must have waited about another hour before Sharpay left. "Sorry that took so long." Troy said coming over to Gabriella. "That's fine." Gabriella said without looking up from her work. "So now what do you need help on?" Gabriella asked. "Just about everything." Troy said as he started to laugh. Hours they worked, not so much of working happened though a lot of laughing.

"Gabriella," Troy took a deep and heavy sigh. "I've never met anyone like you before. Your so self-confident and content with who you are. I like that." Gabriella just looked at him tilting her head. "I love you." Those magical words poured out of his mouth like a wave that had just sent Gabriella flying into the sea. "I love you too Troy." Gabriella leaned in for a kiss, now she was sure Sharpay was wrong and has always been.

—

It was hard to believe that Troy had found a girl like this, he liked everything about her. Her smile, her laugh, her eyes, her everything. He could never feel this way about any other person he knew she was the one. He awoke on the sunny Saturday morning by his phone, it was Chad.

"Hey dude what's up?" Chad asked.

"Oh nothing really." Troy said sleepily.

"What's going on with you and Sharpay? You guys really seem to be hitting it off." Chad asked curiously. "Nothing is going on." Troy said sounding confused. "Really oh because people in school are saying..."

"What saying what?" Troy asked Chad. "Well that you guys like each other ya know." Chad said. "What!? Are you crazy, me and Sharpay never. I love Gabriella." Troy shouted into the phone. "Okay then bye." Chad hung up the phone. Troy flopped down on his bed thinking about him and Sharpay. Never...Never... he kept thinking to himself. Troy was very confused.

—

Gabriella was up early cooking breakfast for her and her mother. She continued to think about Troy constantly. Always on her mind. The words that he had said to her last night rang in her head like a bell, over and over again. Sharpay was never going to get Troy, Troy loved Gabriella not Sharpay. Gabriella decided to take her mind off of Sharpay. She began to think about the musical. She sang her part to Breaking Free over and over in her head. Troy had promised her a rehearsal with Kelsi after school on Monday, she could hardly wait.

—

It was Monday and the halls of East High were crowded with kids running to their classes. Gabriella caught up with Taylor to walk to their advanced math class together.

"So Troy said that he loved you!" Taylor said to Gabriella with enthusiasm. "Yup," Gabriella said with a smile. "Your lucky, you and Troy make the perfect couple me and Chad on the other hand..." Before Taylor had the chance to finish her sentence Chad ran over to the both of them giving Taylor a peck on the cheek as he put his arms around the both of them.

"Hello ladies." Chad said. "Hey Chad." Gabriella said giggling. "And no hi from you Ms. Taylor."

"Hi Chad." Taylor said flatly. "Exited for the musical, Minnie? Chad asked Gabriella. "Yes." Gabriella said laughing again. "Great because me and everyone will hold up go Troy and Gabriella posters and yell out your name through the entire show like at a basketball game!" Chad said throwing his hands in the air, Gabriella continued to laugh hysterically . They three parted in their different directions and headed for their class.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Thanks to all of my reviewers! (Get used to it I will be saying that a lot) And a special thanks to my most supportive reviewer: Princess de la Plume! Hop you all enjoy this chapter! **

**Summary: After the call backs, Troy and Gabriella's relationship begins to blossom. But Sharpay wants Troy, and the part of Minnie. Will Troy and Gabriella be able to pull through? Or will Sharpay succeed? **

_Does He Really Love Me? _

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Chapter 3

Gabriella walked towards the music room during Lunch, she had her books and bag lunch pushed firmly up against her chest making sure they didn't fall to the floor. She opened the door to the music room to find Sharpay and Troy playing the piano together. Sharpay's head leaned over on Troy's shoulder. Gabriella was confused. Just a few days ago Troy was telling Gabriella that he loved her and now he was flirting with the school's biggest drama queen? She had to fix this.

"Troy?" Gabriella asked walking in front of the piano. Sharpay grinned.

"Oh Gabriella, Sharpay was just helping me work on the song while I was waiting for you," Sharpay glanced at Troy and back at Gabriella. "He needed help from a professional," Sharpay said as she gave a smile towards Troy. "Bye Sharpay!" Gabriella said giving her a sarcastic wave. "I'd love to stay and watch you rehearse," Sharpay said knowing this was killing Gabriella. "Pretty please Troy," Sharpay said making a sad puppy dog face up at him and batting her eyes. "Okay fine." Troy said giving in sweetly. "But Troy-" Gabriella protested. "It will be like I'm not even here." Sharpay said walking off to the other side of the room.

"Okay you ready?' Troy asked Gabriella taking her hand. Gabriella nodded unhappily.

_We're soaring, flying _

_There's not a star in heaven _

_That we can't reach. _

Sharpay was stunned at Troy's amazing voice as she gazed into his blue eyes.

_If we're trying,_

_So we're breaking free._

Gabriella's beautiful, soft alto voice chimed into the song as Sharpay winced.. Gabriella moved in closer to Troy.

"Stop! No Stop!" Sharpay rose from her seat and stormed towards the two as the music stopped.

"What is it Sharpay?" Gabriella asked impatiently. "You see you two are going about this all wrong, you have to stay as far apart as humanly possible," Sharpay said pushing the two away from each other. "Okay continue," Sharpay said as she returned to her seat. Gabriella knew that the only reason Sharpay was trying to help them was to get closer to Troy and to make him forget about her. But Gabriella would stop at nothing to make sure Sharpay didn't succeed.

_You know the world can see us,_

_In a way that's different than who we are._

_Creating space between us,_

_'Till we're separate hearts._

_But your faith, it gives me strength_

_Strength to believe..._

_We're breaking free! _

Gabriella spun out of Troy's arms as she lifted her's into the air as she spun.

_We're soaring, flying_

_There's not a star in heaven that we can't reach._

_If we're trying,_

_Yeah we're breaking free._

_Oh we're breaking free. _

Troy stepped away from Gabriella going into a moonwalk Gabriella giggled as she continued to sing

_Can you feel it building,_

_Like a wave the ocean just can't control. _

Gabriella spun herself back to Troy as the song began to build up.

_Connected by a feeling,_

_Oooh in our very souls. _

They linked their hands together as they danced as if walking on a cloud.

_Rising 'till it lifts us up._

_So everyone can see..._

_We're breaking free._

_We're soaring, flying,_

_There's not a star in heaven_

_That we can't reach. _

_If we're trying,_

_Yeah we're breaking free. _

Troy spun around Gabriella as she held up her one arm and ran around the room.

_Running, climbing._

_To get to the place to be all that we can be._

_Now's the time,_

_So we're breaking free. _

Troy pulled Gabriella over to the piano as they continued to sing like a the call backs

_Soaring, flying._

_There's not a star in heaven that we can't reach._

_If we're trying,_

_Yeah we're breaking free,_

_Breaking free. _

They two launched into the end of the song as they returned to the middle of the room.

_We're running,_

_Oooh climbing,_

_To get to the place _

_To be all that we can be.  
Now's the time,_

_So we're breaking free._

_Oh, we're breaking free. _

Troy pulled Gabriella close to him as they lowered their voices nearing the end of the song

_You know the world can see us,_

_In a way that's different than who we..._

_Are. _

Troy pulled her close as he kissed her, then realizing that Sharpay was still in the room. "Well Troy you were wonderful!" Sharpay said as she kissed him on the cheek. Troy blushed"Gabriella. I think you need to work some more on your harmony so you stay here and do that while I walk Troy to lunch, toodles Gabriella!" Sharpay linked her hands with Troy. Troy looked back at Gabriella shrugging his shoulders. Gabriella was left standing there alone and hurt.

—

At the end of the day Gabriella raced home her eyes filled with tears she passed Troy on her way home but she didn't care she couldn't look at him. She ignored her mother and bolted up the stairs she threw herself on her bed and cried. Her mother knew better than to go upstairs and comfort her daughter so she let her be.

Troy called about a dozen times but she refused to answer. She was tired of this confusion did he love her or not because he sure wasn't showing it. She couldn't take it. She heard something against the side of her house she immediately looked up. Troy was standing on the balcony of her room knocking shyly at the window. Gabriella quickly wiped her tears and made her way to him. She opened the door as Troy pulled her out and kissed her. She pulled away after a minute or so without hesitation.

"If you think just kissing me is going to make this situation disappear then your wrong." Gabriella said turning her back towards him.

"No, but maybe this will." Troy dug through his pockets as he pulled out a necklace. It was a short chain and had a large charm in the shape of a star. "There's not a star in heaven that we can't reach..." He sang as he placed the necklace around her, waiting for her to sing the rest.

"If we're tryin' so we're breaking free." Gabriella sang back to him as she kissed him again on the lips. Gabriella pulled back slowly as her eyes remained closed. "Oh Troy." She whispered. She opened her eyes and walked to the end of the balcony leaning down on the railing. "Troy if you haven't noticed Sharpay has been trying to pull us away,"

"Gabriella, Sharpay is trying to help us out with the play that's all. She's being nice,"

"Troy are you blind! If you guys were just friends then why did she kiss you today?

"It was a friendly kiss, Gabriella you shouldn't worry about it, I love you,"

"Sometimes I wonder about that Troy, if you loved me you might have not gone with Sharpay today, if you loved me you'd stick up for me when Sharpay criticizes my singing or anything else she has been doing to keep me away from you."

"Gabriella, I'm-I'm sorry, I didn't realize...Gabriella." Troy couldn't find the words to say to Gabriella. "Troy don't speak." Gabriella replied to him as she kissed him again. She couldn't help it she knew that anyone who couldn't find the words to speak really did love her.

---


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Hey I know this story is getting confusing but bear with me here! Keep reviewing! **

**Summary: After the call backs, Troy and Gabriella's relationship begins to blossom. But Sharpay wants Troy, and the part of Minnie. Will Troy and Gabriella be able to pull through? Or will Sharpay succeed? **

_Spying Eyes and Secret Advice_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Chapter 4

Gabriella and Troy's relationship began to unfold quickly as they now kissed more publicly and did other high school sweetheart things. Sharpay was hating this and she was getting closer and closer to what she wanted and what she wanted was Troy.

"Gabriella, Gabriella you'll do fine!" Gabriella was breathing heavily. Troy was comforting her.

"Troy what if I like crash the car or something!"

"You won't crash the car," Troy pushed her hair away from her face. "And if you do I'll be right there to pull you out,' Gabriella smiled up at him.

"Gabriella Montez?" The driver's ED teacher said.

"Well here I go," Gabriella took a deep breath

"You'll do fine!" Troy called to Gabriella as she stepped in the driver's seat of the mini van.

Troy pulled over the instructor. "They've got this thing covered for insurance right?" Troy asked the man as he nodded his head and climbed into the car.

"Now first put the car in drive,"

"Like that?" Gabriella asked.

"Yes, now move the car forward," The driver instructed.

Gabriella stopped the car every time she pushed on the gas.

"Now Gabriella, just-just-" The instructor stuttered.

Gabriella tried to park but hit a nearby car and made the alarm go off.

"Sorry!" Gabriella cringed.

The instructor scribbled something down on his paper shaking his head. Gabriella made a left and parked the car in the place she started from. She hopped from the car and ran to Troy whimpering.

"So, how did it go?" Troy asked.

"We're just lucky we didn't all die on the first turn!" Gabriella nuzzled her face into Troy's shoulder.

"Gabriella," The Instructor said walking towards her. "Go get your licence," He said with a smile handing her the paperwork.

"Oh my god, really!" Gabriella gasped as she raced up to the man and gave him a giant hug.

He was a bit startled but gently pushed her away and handed her a slip of paper.

_Can you feel the building _

_like a wave the ocean just can't control _

Troy sang holding a drumstick to his mouth as if a microphone

_Connected by a feelin' _

_ohh in our very souls _

_Rising till' it lifts us up_

_so everyone can see..._

_We're breaking- _

"Okay guys I think you have mastered this one by now, you want to practice Bop To the Top?" Kelsi asked searching for her music.

Gabriella and Troy stared at each other blankly. They have never tried Bop to the Top before. Troy and Gabriella weren't really used to the kind of dancing and singing Sharpay and Ryan did to it.

"I'm not sure I can remember how Sharpay and Ryan did it," Gabriella replied.

"Oh don't worry do your own style...please," Kelsi said obviously not happy with the way that Sharpay and Ryan had done their's.

Outside Sharpay and Ryan stood by the doorway to the music room, Sharpay jumping trying to see through the little window at the top of the large door.

"Ryan get down on all fours!" Sharpay said harshly.

"Are we playing doggie?" Ryan asked happily getting down on his hands and knees.

"Yes what else would we be doing in the middle of a hallway!" Sharpay yelled sarcastically as she climbed on top of him, her open toed high heal sandals digging into Ryan's back.

"Okay, five, six, seven eight," Kelsi said as she began to play.

_I believe in dreamin' _

_Shootin' for the stars_

Gabriella's sweet voice chimed in beautifully to the show-tune tango.

_Baby to be number one _

_You've got to raise the bar_

Troy made a failed attempt at Ryan's shimmy move. Kelsi tried to hold in her laughter but Gabriella rolled on the floor laughing.

"Ryan you need to go up higher!" Sharpay whispered.

"I can't hold it much longer," Ryan said sounding in pain.

Ryan collapsed onto the floor as Sharpay fell off of him letting out a loud shriek. Troy, Kelsi and Gabriella heard a loud thump and just stared at each other.

"What was that?" Asked Kelsi standing up from her chair.

"I have no idea," Said Gabriella trying to look so see what had happened.

Troy ran off towards the door as the girls followed. Troy opened the door to find Ryan laying down on the floor and Sharpay screaming at him for making her fall.

"Ryan you-" Sharpay stopped as she noticed everyone staring at her in shock. "Hey everyone, Troy I was just coming here to see you, Ryan slipped and I was just helping him up," Sharpay gave Ryan a fake smile as she helped him to his feet. "There, there," Sharpay said brushing him off.

"It looked like you were spying to me," Gabriella said folding her arms across her chest.

"Spying?! What ever do you mean Gabriella?" Sharpay said sarcastically.

"Come'on Troy let's get back to rehearsal," Gabriella said tugging his arm.

"Let's just make sure they are okay," Troy said getting back to Sharpay. Gabriella glared at him while his back was turned.

Gabriella and Taylor sat their lunch down at a table in the Library, they needed to work on their social studies project.

"Gabriella what time did you tell Abigail to meet us here?" Taylor asked looking at her watch.

"I told her 12 o'clock, I wonder where she is..."

A tall girl with long brownish blackish hair, tanned skin and glasses made her way into the Library and sat her books down at the table.

"Sorry I'm late I had to cut through the gym since Chad and some other guys were playing basketball in the hallway...I have no idea why though." Abigail said pondering that thought.

"See! This is what I'm talking about Gabriella!" Taylor said sadly.

"What do you mean?" Gabriella asked tilting her head to one side like a confused puppy.

"I mean this is I am mad at Chad, it's basketball 24/7 with him!" Taylor sighed. "He is either talking about basketball on our dates, or skipping them to play basketball," Taylor said emphasizing the word _to_.

"Tay, I'm sure it's not that bad,"

"Oh but it is Gabriella, your lucky you have Troy who makes time for you and wants to spend it with you,"

"Well now I'm not so sure he wants to anymore," Gabriella said looking down at her shoe. "But Chad loves you and wants to be with you Taylor don't worry about it," Gabriella said putting a friendly hand over Taylor's. "Now lets get back to work,"

Abigail and Gabriella walked to class and they discussed what they were going to do with their project. On the way they bumped into Sharpay.

"So I was thinking that maybe we could study France for our project. They say it's the most romantic county in the world,"

"But it has one of the hardest languages!" Gabriella said as she turned to her and giggled.

Sharpay's heels were head clanking down the hallway. Everyone ran towards to their lockers to make way for the "princess." Gabriella tried to hide her face down by her books but Sharpay caught sight of her.

"Hi Gabriella!" Sharpay cried sarcastically. "Can I see you over there for a minute?" Sharpay asked pointing her well-manicured finger in the direction of a small alcove.

"Well actually we were just on our way to class so take that as a no." Gabriella said quickly taking Abigail bumping Sharpay in the shoulder while walking swiftly past her.

"No Gabriella, this is urgent,"

Gabriella held up one finger to Abigail mouthing the words one minute. Gabriella walked over with Sharpay. Sharpay keeping the same sarcastic smile on her face until she walked to the alcove.

"So Gabriella, it seems you and Troy are really hitting it off,"

"Well we are dating so it would infer that we would be _extremely_ close,"

"Then let me give you a little piece of advice, Stay away from Troy, he's mine, I've known him since pre-school and how long have you known him?"

Gabriella was silent as she looked down.

"Exactly, now you can take my advice and like it or you can ignore my advice and get hurt.

**(A/n what I mean by hurt is like inside or heartbroken not physical)**

Now I really don't want to hurt you Gabriella, but we'll leave that decision up to you." Sharpay walked away leaving Gabriella in utter shock. She walked over to Abigail who was waiting for quite sometime as she looked at her watch.

"What was that all about?" Asked Abigail.

"You do not want to know." Gabriella said turning her head the other way and walking off with Abigail.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hey hope you liked the 4th chapter I am dying to write the 5th so it should be here in a matter of days! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Hey guys thanks for reviewing guys! You're the best this is going to be one of my favorite chapter a lot of you might not agree with me but read it and then see what I have to say at the end. **

**Summary: After the call backs, Troy and Gabriella's relationship begins to blossom. But Sharpay wants Troy, and the part of Minnie. Will Troy and Gabriella be able to pull through? Or will Sharpay succeed?**

_Whatever Will Be Will Be_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Chapter 5

_This Chapter is dedicated to: Princess de la Plume _

_Thank you for all the help _

_you are the best _

_and _

_I couldn't ask for any more_

Gabriella was opening her locker as a little slip of paper fell out. Troy and Gabriella often exchanged little romantic notes usually Troy would write them and Gabriella would answer him personally. She never actually sent him a note.

_Gabriella, _

_We are all going out to this new _

_50's diner today after school _

_meet us there? _

_Love you, _

_Troy_

Gabriella held the paper in her hand as she touched her necklace that Troy had given her the day he told her he loved her. The closed her eyes and sighed outlining with her finger the shape of the star. She opened her eyes and came back into reality as she grabbed her things and headed off.

Gabriella looked to find her friends in the retro 50's diner. It was packed with kids all dancing to the music on the dance floor. The waiters and waitresses skated around on roller skates taking orders and bringing food. Old movies played on a large projector by the DJ. Gabriella found where they were sitting as she ran towards them knocking over a waitress.

"Hey guys," Gabriella sat down across from Troy at the table. Chad and Taylor were fussing about something as usual. While Kelsi and Zeke discussed the correct way to make a great pasta salad. Everything seemed to be normal. Gabriella noticed Troy was a little off, like his mind was in some other land. "Troy?"

Troy stared at the dance floor. Gabriella noticed what he was daydreaming about, Sharpay.

Gabriella was steaming mad. Troy and Sharpay had been spending so much time together. But she trusted Troy. He wouldn't cheat on her. Would he?

"Troy?" Gabriella waved her hand in front of Troy's face. "Hello?"

"What oh sorry I was just...never mind,"

Gabriella smiled politely and kissed him on his forehead. The waitress that Gabriella had knocked over came to their table to take their orders.

"So it's little miss: I'm in a rush so I am just going to knock over this person for kicks!" The waitress glared at her.

"I am really sorry about that it's just..." Gabriella stopped and looked up at her.

"Yeah okay may I take your order?" The girl asked flatly.

Taylor and Chad went first.

"We'll have the basketball chip dip!" Cried Chad giving her the menu.

"Chad what are you talking about!?" Taylor asked angrily. "I thought we decided on a burger that we could split!"

"No," Chad said

"Yes" Taylor replied nodding her head.

Chad and Taylor exchanged no's and yes's for a while as the waitress rolled her eyes.

"I'll just have salad," Taylor said looking down at the table angrily.

"And you miss?" The waitress asked Kelsi.

"I'll have the pasta salad,"

"And could you give me the recipe?" Zeke asked excitedly.

The waitress ignored him and moved on to Troy and Gabriella. Thankfully they had discussed what they were going to order before the waitress came.

"We'll split a milkshake," Troy said looking over to the waitress as she skated away.

Gabriella thought how romantic it is to split a milkshake in an old diner. She felt like she was coming out of an old movie.

"Here you go," The waitress came over a band-aid covered a cut from the fall.

"Sorry!" Gabriella yelled after her as she skated away. Gabriella slumped back in her chair as she noticed the delicious milkshake sitting before her.

Troy put the two straws into the shake and motioned it across the table offering it to Gabriella.

Gabriella sat up and smile at him as she took a sip. They giggled, on the other side of the table Chad and Taylor were fighting and Zeke and Kelsi were busy trying the pasta salad and talking about how good it was. Troy put his hand over Gabriella's as they continued to talk about, everything.

"So then right into the net whoosh!" Chad imitated himself throwing an imaginary basketball into an imaginary net.

"There you go again Chad! Taylor stood up. "Basketball this basketball that! Can't you ever talk about something else? "

Chad looked at her and began to stutter. "Taylor?"

Taylor walked away, Kelsi followed.

"Just give us a minute," Gabriella said to Troy as he nodded and she followed Taylor and Kelsi.

After a half hour of waiting Gabriella called him to apologize that she wasn't going to be able to return to their date. Troy of course understood but now he was sitting there with a half drunken milkshake. He looked around for someone he knew. He found someone, Sharpay.

"Hi Sharpay," Troy said coming over to Sharpay's table.

"Troy, funny seeing you here. I thought you were with Gabriella,"

"Well it's a long story, do you want to dance?" Troy put his had out at her.

"Sure," Sharpay gave an evil smile at Ryan as she took his hand and his heart.

—

"Troy!" Kelsi came running up in a hurry towards Troy and Gabriella. "Troy, Sharpay, see you, music room," Kelsi was breathing too hard for her to make complete sentences. "My gosh that girl has me running all over the school for you!"

"Kelsi what did Sharpay need Troy for?" Gabriella asked kindly.

Kelsi quickly regained her breath and began once again. "Sharpay wanted to know if Troy would help her make costumes today during free period,"

"Did she say anything about Gabriella?" Troy asked. Kelsi nodded her head back and forth indicating a no.

"It's okay Troy, I have to meet Taylor in the library today anyway to do some research,"

"You sure?" Troy asked knowing the issues Gabriella had with Sharpay.

"Yes." Gabriella said as she pecked him on the cheek and walked away.

"Why did you have to ask Gabriella if it was okay for you to go with Sharpay?" Kelsi asked looking up at him, her glasses falling off the end of her nose.

"It's a long story." Troy put his arm around her shoulders as the walked off.

—

Sharpay poked her head from behind a wall in the hallway. Ryan joined her. It was free period.

"Sharpay what are we doing?" Ryan asked.

"Shhhh!" Sharpay whispered. "I'm spying," Sharpay hid quickly as Troy passed the corner.

"And why are we spying?" Ryan asked, confused.

"Just be quiet!" Sharpay said angrily. Ryan shrugged his shoulders and pulled out a gross, smelly burrito. Sharpay looked down at him disgusted and continued to spy.

"Now tell me, why are we spying?" Ryan asked, his mouth full.

"Perfect!"

"What?" Ryan asked.

"Troy blew off Gabriella for me, my plan is working out perfectly!"Sharpay clapped her hands together and ran off.

Ryan shrugged his shoulders and continued eating. Gabriella pulled herself out of an alcove where she had heard every word. She looked down at Ryan disgustingly.

"Hi Gabriella," Ryan said as he licked sauce off of his finger. Gabriella just stalked off.

—

"Sharpay? Sharpay are you here?" Troy walked into the music room, it was dark he kept bumping into the piano. He finally found the lights. Sharpay appeared bumping into him from behind they both gasped in fright.

"Troy, you scared me," Sharpay said holding her heart she was obviously scared.

"You okay?" Troy asked gently sitting her in a chair.

"Fine, fine," Sharpay held her head dramatically.

"Okay so you want to get started?" Troy asked with his hands in his pockets as he swayed back and forth.

"Of course!" Sharpay took a costume and headed back into a dressing room.

Troy was confused he thought they were making costumes not trying them on...but his tux for the play did need to be hemmed so Sharpay could help him with that. His feelings for Sharpay were completely unexplainable. He liked Sharpay and Gabriella it was just so hard to love Gabriella when he knew he loved someone else too.

"Hey Troy how does it look?' Sharpay came out in Minnie's evening gown for the play. She looked amazing in the glittery shimmers of the long pink dress.

"You look, wow," Troy's eyes bugged out as her hair quickly swept his face as romantic music began to play. Sharpay took Troy as they danced as if there was no tomorrow.

—

"So the Eifle tower is said to be the most romantic spot in Paris," Abigail had her nose in a french textbook.

"Yes and it is legendary for their most famous church Notre Dame," Taylor replied.

"You get anything Gabriella?" Abigail asked.

"What? Oh no not yet," Gabriella said pulling herself out of her trace. "Hey would you mind if I go and check on Troy, I'll be right back. Promise," Gabriella asked them.

"Sure go ahead," Taylor said flatly.

"Thank you, thank you thank you!" Gabriella said reluctantly picking up her things and running off.

—

The music suddenly stopped as Sharpay and Troy were left there leaning closer and closer into each other until their lips touched. Troy was lost in a trance of kissing Sharpay. Gabriella was standing there in shock. Tears running down her angelic face, her books gripped tightly against her chest. It took a mere few seconds for Troy to realize Gabriella was standing before them, heartbroken. Troy quickly pulled away from Sharpay. He was left standing there, speechless.

"Gabriella-I-I," Troy began to stutter.

Gabriella just let out a weak mumble as she ran off tears streaming down her face. Sharpay gave a smile of satisfaction.

—

Troy didn't go after Gabriella. He knew it wouldn't change for how he felt towards Sharpay. He just waited. Waited for time to pass.

It was the first time Gabriella had written Troy a note and probably the last.

_Troy, _

_I love you with all my heart _

_But you love Sharpay _

_I would hate to keep you from true love _

_So I want you to live, love and learn _

_with or without me. _

_Infinite X's and O's _

_Gabriella_

Gabriella noticed one of her tears had dropped on the letter. She put the note in an envelope with the star necklace he had given her inside. She sealed it up and wrote on the front in script: _Troy_.

She pressed the note against her heart and sighed as she placed it in his locker.

—

Troy awoke to the blistering Albuquerque sun. It had then dawned on him, it was Monday. At first he still thought he was with Gabriella. He thought to himself: _Hey maybe we can go over that math assignment_. But then he realized it would never be the same. But he was happy. He loved Sharpay. Right?

It seemed to be a normal day at East High. Although it still never clicked with him that everyone was beginning to mingle with each other. That was all because of Troy and Gabriella. He looked around for Chad but found someone else.

"Hey Troy!" Sharpay ran up to him an planted a large kiss on his lips. Although only Troy noticed Gabriella talking to Taylor nearby. Glancing at them whenever she could. Sharpay linked her arms with Troy's as the walked towards the basketball team. "Hey guys!" Sharpay said cheerfully. The team looked up at Troy confused.

Finally Chad built up enough courage to say something back. "Uh...hi Sharpay," Chad looked back up at Troy.

"Guys this is Sharpay, my girlfriend," Troy put his arm around Sharpay and gave a weak smile.

"Excuse us for a minute Sharpay," Chad said pulling Troy in another direction, leaving Sharpay to mingle with the speechless jocks. "Troy what happened to Gabriella!" Chad asked.

"I moved on," Troy said.

"Moved on Troy, Gabriella was perfect for you. As YOU quoted," Chad said angrily.

"Listen, yes I loved Gabriella. But now I love someone else," Troy replied.

"Okay, as long as your happy," Chad said as he walked off.

The bell rang as people quickly ran into the building to get to their classes. Sharpay and Troy walked in together with her arms around his shoulders and his arms around her hips. The went to home room together as they sat down, Gabriella quickly looked away.

—

Troy opened his locker at the end of home room. A small note fell down at his feet. He read Gabriella's letter. The necklace fell into his hands as he looked down at it sadly. He placed the note in his backpack as Sharpay walked over.

"Hey Troy!" She kissed him as Chad watched and shook his head slowly.

"Sharpay hey!" Troy said enthusiastically.

"Oh my gosh! A star necklace for me! You shouldn't have Troy," Sharpay placed the necklace around her neck.

"I didn't" He mumbled.

"You say something sweetie?" Sharpay asked looking down at her necklace.

"Nothing, nothing." Troy and Sharpay walked off hand in hand.

—

Troy made his way during lunch to roam around the school. I love Sharpay, I love Ga-Sharpay. He kept reciting to himself in his head. He stood in the doorway of the auditorium. He heard footsteps coming from the stage as he quickly ran down to a seat in the back as he slouched down. Gabriella came out of the wings of the stage. She looked incredibly unhappy. She had looked this way for the entire day, but she had a reason to. She sat herself down at the piano in the middle of the stage and began to play. He listened closely to her playing. He never knew she had such talent.

_Sometimes I feel like I'm a bird with broken wings _

_At times I dread my now and envy where I've been_

It was amazing to hear her play. The music moved softly as her voice chimed in.

_But that's when quiet wisdom takes control  
At least I've got a story no one's told _

The song was building up into the chorus, Gabriella had hit a rest before the song began again.

_I finally learned to say  
Whatever will be will be  
I've learned to take  
The good, the bad and breathe  
'Cause although we like  
To know what life's got planned _

She stopped playing to let her voice take charge, he saw a small tear fall from Gabriella's face_  
_

_No one knows if shooting stars will land _

She continued to play as her voice built up along with the song

_These days it feels naive to put your faith in hope  
To imitate a child, fall backwards on the snow  
'Cause that's when fears will usually lead you blind  
But now I try to under-analyze _

_I finally learned to say  
Whatever will be will be  
I've learned to take The good, the bad and breathe  
'Cause although we like  
To know what life's got planned _

_No one knows if shooting stars will land _

Troy had never heard this side of her voice before. He could tell that the song she was singing was coming from her heart and how she really felt. Her voice grew bolder and louder by every note she sang.

_Is the rope I walk wearing thin?  
Is the life I love caving in?  
Is the weight on your mind  
A heavy black bird caged inside? _

She grew quieter as she squinted her eyes closed and stretched her arms to reach the notes on the piano.

_Say  
Whatever will be will be  
Take  
The good, the bad  
Just breathe _

He voice grew louder again. The song was now coming to an end.

_'Cause although we like  
To know what life's got planned  
No one knows if shooting stars will land _

She hit a high note, Troy began to remember the day they first met, the day he first laid his eyes on her. The first time he had heard her sing, like an angel.

_I finally learned to say _

_Whatever will be will be  
and I have learned to take  
The good, the bad and breathe  
'Cause although we like  
To know what life's got planned  
Thing like that are never in your hands _

She stopped playing the piano to let her voice take it's course. Tears now welling up in her eyes as she sang the final verse of the song.

_No one knows if shooting stars will land_

Troy had then realized the beautiful song Gabriella had sang was a message. Gabriella had accepted the fact that they were over and was ready to move on. So he should to. Because now there was no way of getting her back.

**Okay I know some of you are asking **

**Why the heck is this her favorite chapter? **

**My answer is that although I almost cried when I broke them up **

**It is the most important part of the story **

**Also I love that song that Gabriella sang **

**Actually, it was sung by Vanessa Hudgens **

**But I'd like to say in the story that Gabriella had made it up **

**Please review love you guys!**

**Breaking Freexx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Hey guys! Thanks to all of my reviewers! I'd also like to point out that the song Gabriella sang in the last chapter was Whatever will be Will be, by Vanessa Hudgens. **

**Thank you for anyone who gave me constructed criticism and helping me make my story a lot better, thanks guys! **

**Summary: After the call backs, Troy and Gabriella's relationship begins to blossom. But Sharpay wants Troy, and the part of Minnie. Will Troy and Gabriella be able to pull through? Or will Sharpay succeed? **

_Follow Your Heart_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Chapter 6

It had been at least two weeks since the ever-popular break up of Troy and Gabriella. Word spread through school like wildfire. Crazy rumors began to circulate around each and every corridor of the school. It was especially hard for the gang to cope, Sharpay was now sitting at their lunch table. It was disgusting to see them every day kissing and nuzzling each other. It was like Troy had no idea that there were other people there besides him and Sharpay.

"Um...Sharpy?" It was five minutes into the lunch period and Sharpay and Troy had already stared kissing and feeding each other their sandwiches. Taylor had enough so she decided to speak up.

"What do you want?" Sharpay glared at Taylor.

Taylor was mad, she had never been talked to like that before. She needed to get rid of this girl. "Excuse me! Don't you have to sit with your brother or something?"

"Nope I'm staying here with my Troy!" Sharpay plopped herself on Troy's lap as she fed him her grapes.

"Ahem," Chad glared at Troy, raising an eyebrow.

"Maybe we should tone it down a bit Sharpay," Troy said gently lifting her up off of his lap.

Gabriella walked by their table not saying a word as she sat down next to Taylor. They haven't seen her at lunch in days. They were surprised to see her now. And now was not a good time.

"Hi Gabriella," Taylor said quietly.

"Hey guys!" Gabriella boomed. She acted like Troy wasn't even there. Ignoring both him and Sharpay.

The gang broke into cheerful hellos, glad to see her back.

"So Troy, did you here about that new guy on the basketball team?" Chad asked.

"What new guy?'

"Troy! You're the team captain, shouldn't you know these things?"

"Well, with everything going on now," Troy's eyes jumped to Gabriella as she stared down at her lunch. "It must have slipped my mind," Troy went on eating his lunch hastily.

"Well there he is," Chad pointed to a medium sized, brown haired boy sitting over by some of the other basketball players. Gabriella's eyes darted towards the boy. "His name is Derek,"

"Derek," Gabriella said softly to herself.

"You say something Gabriella?" Taylor asked bringing Gabriella back from her daydream.

"No, nothing. Nothing at all." Gabriella replied as she went on eating her lunch.

—

Kelsi waited by Gabriella's locker after school. Only one thing was on Kelsi's mind: _How was Gabriella going to take this? _

"Hey Kelsi!" Gabriella said cheerfully opening her locker and getting her things together.

"Uh..hi Gabriella," Kelsi said nervously.

"What's wrong?' Gabriella asked looking at her friend with confusion.

"Listen Gabriella there's something I need to tell you,"

"What?'

"I know its only been a couple of weeks since you and Troy broke up. But Ms. Darbus has been on my tail about starting up rehearsals again, so I scheduled it for this afternoon. Is that okay?" Kelsi asked cautiously squinting her eyes, getting

"Kelsi, that's completely fine. I would never let my feelings, or Troy's stop us in the way of making this the best musical ever!" Gabriella said to Kelsi, trying to hid the fact that she really didn't want to face Troy at rehearsal.

The two linked arms and walked off to the auditorium together.

—

Gabriella's nerves were building up inside of her. Troy was late, she wondered why.

"Hello we are here!" Sharpay called out from the back of the auditorium. Gabriella and Kelsi exchanged glances as they rolled their eyes.

"Your late," Kelsi crossed her arms and glared at the two of them.

"Sorry Kelsi I-" Troy was cut of by the pouting Sharpay.

"Troy don't apologize, I mean it's not our fault that Kelsi scheduled rehearsal too early," Sharpay sneered.

Kelsi looked at Troy, who she thought would stand up for her. But didn't he went on walking with Sharpay.

"Okay everyone ready?" Kelsi asked softly as she readied herself on the piano. "Let's take it from What I've been looking for and keep going from there.

"Fine," Gabriella responded quickly.

"Fine," Troy did as well as the piano began to play.

_It's hard to believe  
That I couldn't see  
You were always there beside me _

Troy's soft alto voice dipped into the song. They both began to relive the memories.

_Thought I was alone  
With no one to hold _

Gabriella sang softly as she looked at Troy. Troy looked at her as their heads quickly went back down to the floor.

_But you were always right beside me  
This feeling's like no other  
I want you to know _

Their voices fitted perfectly together. It was obvious that they were meant to be together. Obvious to everyone, but them.

_I've never had someone that knows me like you do  
The way you do  
And I've never had someone as good for me as you  
No one like you  
So lonely before I finally found  
What I've been looking for _

The chorus had begun as the song began to build. The two looked like they had so much chemistry potential. They just didn't show it.

_Ohhhhhhh_

Gabriella started the second verse but Kelsi had stopped playing the piano.

"Kelsi what's wrong?" Gabriella asked.

"It's just," Kelsi sighed deeply. "You two need to have more chemistry, you know. During the show you guys just can't stare down at your feet the whole time. Loosen up a bit, you know?" Kelsi moved her shoulders. The two of them nodded their heads signaling a yes. 'Okay lets skip the song and go strait to the dialog," Ms. Darbus had her head poked through the door checking on her drama group.

"Minnie, I can't do this anymore, Minnie I-I-" Troy said his part and looked over at Gabriella

"Oh Arnold, don't speak" Gabriella placed her finger over Troy's mouth as it said in the script.

"Minnie I love you!" Troy said

"And now they kiss," Gabriella said walking off the stage.

"Okay I guess that's the end of rehearsal," Kelsi said packing her things.

Everyone darted for the door as Ms. Darbus looked over at Gabriella and Troy who were avoiding each other. Which was very unusual. Although she really didn't take much interest in her student's lives or really care, she was dying to get to the bottom of this. Ms. Darbus raced down the halls searching for Mr. Bolton. He was held up in his office looking over some old high school photos. He was startled as the heavyset woman barged into his office.

"Bolton what's going on with your son!?"

"What are you talking about?" Mr. Bolton was putting away his old pictures as he stared up at the overly dramatic teacher standing before him.

"Your son! He's not talking to Gabriella or having any chemistry on stage! I know this is weird of me for caring but the fate of our show is in their hands," She put her hands on her hips and tightened up her face.

"You mean his detention buddy?"

"You know nothing about your son do you!"

Mr. Bolton just stared up at Ms. Darbus and looked down sourly at his feet.

"Argh!" Ms. Darbus stormed out throwing her shall over her shoulder.

She passed Troy as he made his way towards his father. He backed himself to a wall as Ms. Darbus stormed down the locker room.

"Hey dad," Troy pulled up a chair in front of Mr. Bolton's desk.

"I never knew you and Gabriella were dating,"

"We were," Troy looked down sadly.

"Oh, I see, Ms. Darbus seems to be pretty worried,"

"Ms. Darbus!" Troy suddenly looked up, his eyes practically coming out of his head.

"Well she's more worried about her show but in a sense...yes," He stared up at his son.

"I-I didn't realize I was hurting the show but-I don't think that Gabriella is right for me,"

"Well son., all I have to say is follow your heart, it may lead you in different places, but it knows where it has to be. It will lead you there just give it time."

"Thanks...dad," Troy looked up at his father and smiled as he smiled back.

—

**Author's note: Hey guys thanks for reviewing! This chapter is also one of my favorites, it really show's the soft and sensitive side of Mr. Bolton and Ms. Darbus. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Hey guys thanks to all of my Chapter 6 reviewers. My god sorry it took so long! **

**Summary: After the call backs, Troy and Gabriella's relationship begins to blossom. But Sharpay wants Troy, and the part of Minnie. Will Troy and Gabriella be able to pull through? Or will Sharpay succeed?**

_Discovering Derek _

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Chapter 7

As "Twinkle Towne" was nearing, the entire cast was full of pre-play anxiety. Rehearsals didn't get off until at least seven o'clock at night. Everyone was exhausted. On top of that, Sharpay was always on Kelsi's case. About things to fix the show, she always made sure Kelsi put Troy in center stage, instead of Gabriella. Gabriella hadn't the slightest idea of what Troy saw in Sharpay. But, he chose her and it was time to move on and forget about Troy and Sharpay.

—

Gabriella sat at her desk fiddling with her pen as she gazed off at the clear blue New Mexico sky. Her math teacher was explaining something about algebraic expressions but Gabriella refused to pay any attention what so ever. Her mind was focused on other things.

She lifted her head when she suddenly realized the teacher had ceased talking. It took her a mere few seconds to notice that Derek had arrived, he was explaining something to the teacher as she looked over in Gabriella's direction.

"Class, I would like you all to meet our new student, Derek,"

The class made a polite but unenthusiastic hello.

"You should get caught up on the curriculum here Mr. Bale. I'm sure Gabriella Montez here would be happy to get you started." The teacher gestured towards Gabriella.

She gazed upon the handsome Derek. His luscious brown hair and deep cleansing blue eyes. Gabriella stopped herself suddenly realizing he would never be interested in a girl like her. Plus he was now on the basketball team and probably knew about her and Troy. She knew that a guy would never date another guy's ex. Some kind of male code of some sort.

He walked towards her, a friendly smile spread wide across his face. Gabriella made a polite smile back. She pulled up a chair, inviting him to side along side of her.

"Hi," Gabriella said softly.

"Hi, I'm Derek Bale," He put his hand in front of her face letting her shake it

"Gabriella Montez," Gabriella gave a meek smile as she pulled out some worksheets from last week. "Here, we'll start with these they aren't too hard,"

Derek whipped out a pen and calculator and began to work. Occasionally glancing at Gabriella.

"There done!" He said dropping his pen on his desk and smiling in triumph.

"Okay here, let me check your work. If that's okay,' Gabriella's eyes twinkled.

He handed her the sheet of paper as she took a pen and began to mark his mistakes. He scooted closer to her until her hair was brushing against his face.

"Okay you only got a few wrong but we can go over them if you need help," She looked up at him waiting for an answer.

He seemed to captivated by her chocolate brown eyes to comprehend what she had just said.

"Yeah sure...sound great,"

"Okay then lets get started," Gabriella looked up at him as she began to show him the equations. But the only problem he wanted to solve was how to get Gabriella to be his.

—

Mr. Bolton blew the whistle at basketball practice later that day after school.

"Alright men, pair up!' Mr. Bolton called as he blew the whistle again.

Since Derek was new at East High, he wasn't yet friendly with his other team-mates. Troy, decided to volunteer to partner up with him.

"Hey," Troy made his way to Derek handing him the ball as they moved to separate sides of the room tossing the ball back and forth to each other. "So you're new here right?' Troy asked tossing the ball again.

"Yeah I just recently moved here from Connecticut,"

"So you must have a tough time managing around here huh...must be way different from the East Coast," Troy passed the ball harder.

"Well actually things have been much easier for me with this girl that's helping me out," Derek made sure the coach noticed his impressive throwing abilities as he walked by.

"Who's the girl?" Troy asked.

"Gabriella Montez,"

The name stung Troy like hundreds of angry bees. He felt a cold sweat run through his entire body. But wait, why would he care. He didn't like her anymore...did he?

"Dude...hello?" Derek was trying to regain Troy's attention.

"What-oh yeah she's smart," Troy couldn't think of anything else to say. It wasn't necessary for him to say she was his ex.

"Oh Troy!" Sharpay came running towards him her blond curls bouncing up and down.

"Who is she?" Derek mumbled coldly. Thankfully Troy didn't hear him.

"Hey baby," Sharpay put her arms around Troy's neck as he picked her up. They nuzzled noses. The entire basketball team looked disgustingly at them.

"Ah-ahem," Chad raised an eyebrow at Troy as they returned to practice.

—

Gabriella hurried home as the crisp winter air of Albuquerque wind. She had volunteered at the children's center to help out for a musical that they were doing. Ms. Darbus thought it was a good idea to help the 'younger demographic understand the true arts of the theater.' Her exact words rung through Gabriella's head.

She suddenly felt someone coming towards her, but she refused to look back she was already going to be late. A few minutes later, Taylor's black toy poodle, Tille ran up beside her. Gabriella couldn't resist so she bent down to pet the black ball of fluff.

"Aw hey there Tille," Gabriella scratched the dog's ears.

Taylor joined the two.

"Hey Taylor," Gabriella focused on the puppy.

"So you like Derek, don't you," Taylor got right to the point, avoiding the pointless small talk.

"Where did you hear that?" Gabriella questioned.

"Well it's kind of obvious,"

"Oh my gosh a guy and a girl just can't be friends! I mean we just met!" Gabriella standing up now getting angry.

"Sorry Gabriella, I just thought-"

"Exactly! Thought! You don't know for sure, so you just go spreading things around that you don't know for a fact?" Gabriella forced the words out, she hated when she fought with friends.

"Gabriella don't get mad at me I didn't tell a soul," Taylor was getting a bit upset.

"Arg!" Gabriella stormed off. She knew what Taylor was thinking, she tried to be friends with Troy but she just ended up liking him even more! This was so difficult. Now she had lost the love of her life, and her best friend.

—

Gabriella walked into a gymnasium flooded with children of all ages. Each doing their own thing as some of the teachers discussed issues that needed to be addressed amongst themselves. Gabriella made her way to the group of adults standing near the stage.

"Excuse me," Gabriella said softly. The women either didn't hear or were ignoring her she tried once more. "Excuse me," Gabriella had raised her voice as the women stopped their contestation.

"May we help you?" A short brunette asked impatiently.

"I'm the high school volunteer. My name is Gabriella Montez," Gabriella put her hand out gesturing a shake but the woman refused.

"Just go wait over there, start getting the kids rounded up," The woman turned to her friends and restarted their conversation.

Gabriella turned away and blew her bangs out of her eyes and sighed. She looked at the kids. There was about one hundred of them._ I'm supposed to get all of these kids together?_ Gabriella asked herself. She was here to help with the play not run a babysitting service. Gabriella walked over to get started.

"Excuse me," Gabriella asked politely as a kid ran past her. "Pardon me," Gabriella tried to grab a kid but she ran to fast our of her reach. Gabriella put her two fingers in her mouth and made a loud whistle.

The entire gymnasium halted. Even the women stopped their conversation to look over at what was going on.

"Okay guys now I need five rows of all you guys, now I'm timing you and if you do it in at least 10 minutes, we'll have a lot more fun today," Gabriella looked down at her watch. "Ready...go!"

The kids scrabbled around in circles trying to get themselves in order. In about 11 minutes the five rows were made. Even though it was a minute late. She still counted it as 10 minutes.

"Okay great guys! Now can anyone tell me what play we are doing?" Gabriella asked.

A tall blue eyed, blond raised her hand. She resembled a little bit of Sharpay. "We are doing our version of Annie," The blond sneered.

"Ah...Annie one of my favorite musicals, this is going to be a lot of fun!' Gabriella said cheerfully.

The blond sneered again and rolled her eyes.

A petite red headed girl standing in the back raised her hand shyly.

"I just wanted to say I like that play a lot too," The girl smiled up at Gabriella, as she smiled back.

The blond once again rolled her eyes and began to talk with a nearby friend.

—

It had been at least an hour into the rehearsal and so far they had gone over: acting techniques singing and dancing. It had been a productive day no thanks to the chattering supervisors.

It was time for lunch as the kids ran towards the crates which held their lunches. Gabriella decided to sit with them. She would hate to be bored to death talking to the adults about what kids spilt the other's milk last week.

"Well I have been in 17 musicals. I am a professional," The blond boasted. Somehow that line sounded very familiar.

"This is my first one but it should be fun," The young red head said kindly.

The blond rolled her eyes yet again and said "Amateur," She took a big helping of pasta from her fancy lunch and glared at the red head.

"Okay how about we take this time to get to know each other," Gabriella suggested. "I'll go first. My name is Gabriella Montez and this is going to be my first musical production at my high school," Gabriella smiled at the red head sitting next to her. "Do you want to go?' She asked kindly. The girl shook her head.

"My name is Allison Reid, I like to read, and this is my first show The girl said shyly. Everyone looked over at the girl with the blond curls. She was studding a boy attacking his cheese sandwich.

"Oh my name is Tiffany Evans," She raised her nose in the air, almost on purpose. The words coming out of the little girl's mouth made Gabriella's drop open. So she _is_ Sharpay's sister.

Figures. "Me, my brother and my sister have been stars in all of the productions that we've been in," Tiffany boasted.

"My name is Lori LuHi!" A little girl shouted from the other side of the room. "And I am in love with a boy!" The girl cried as the room filled with ewws.

"That's very nice," Gabriella said companionably, obviously annoyed by the little girl's immaturity.

"Do you want to know who it is?" The girl asked. The room was quiet.

"I think we all know that after yesterday," Tiffany retorted.

"What happened yesterday?" Gabriella asked Allison.

"Well there were two other teen volunteers here yesterday, one was a boy. And well I think you know the rest," Allison whispered. Gabriella mouthed an oh and nodded her head.

"So anyone want to know his name?!" She was almost crying now.

"What's his name Lori?' Gabriella asked impatiently.

"Troy Bolton!" Lori raised her hands in the air and pranced around the room. Gabriella didn't notice, her jaw had dropped open.

So far this day was not going well, she had to deal with Sharpay's bratty little sister and a Troy Bolton crazy girl! She sighed, she thought to herself: _What else could go wrong? _

Tiffany leaned into Gabriella, "That's my older sister's boyfriend, he dumped this really geeky girl for her! Isn't that sweet," Tiffany coed.

"Really sweet," Gabriella clenched her teeth together.

After going through the children's names and getting to know each other better they started rehearsing. They showed her the moves that Sharpay had taught them, and of course Sharpay had Tiffany in the spotlight.

"Um... Tiffany why don't you move over a bit, so the others can get some stage time too," Gabriella moved Tiffany slightly to the other direction.

"But my sister told me to stand here, and I never go against my sister!" Tiffany scowled and put her hands on her hips.

"Well until your sister and I meet you are going here," Gabriella raised her voice. Tiffany opened her mouth to probably make a rude remark but the gabbing ladies announced that practice was over.

Gabriella grabbed her messenger bag and ran off before she had another run-in with Sharpay. She saw her walking towards the stage door, Gabriella dug her head into her bag as she walked off.

---

Gabriella had called Taylor's house and cell phone millions of times but she never answered. She could tell she was avoiding her calls. She flopped on her bed and sighed. She couldn't let Taylor go like she did with Troy, she brushed herself off and headed for Taylor's house.

She rang the doorbell until she heard footsteps coming up the house walkway. The door opened, to see Taylor. A look of shock immediately hit her friend's face as Gabriella turned around to face her. She took a deep breath and started the apology she had worked on the way there.

"Listen Taylor, I am really sorry for blowing up at you like that. It's just the fact of liking another boy besides Troy scares me. I hope you understand I didn't mean to hurt you." Gabriella sighed as she waited for a reply.

Taylor folded her arms across her chest and put an uneasy grin on. "Gabriella, I know it hurts to not have Troy in your life, but don't take it out on your friends!" Taylor was about to shut the door as Gabriella stopped her.

"Tay!" Gabriella held the door open with her foot. "I am sorry! I was just angry and annoyed okay, please forgive me," Gabriella put her lower lip down and whimpered like a puppy.

"Aw how could I say no to that!" Taylor ran up and hugged her friend. She then pulled her away. "But wait, do you like Derek? Just wanted to know," Gabriella laughed and put her arm around her friend as they walked into Taylor's house.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hey, sorry this chapter like took me forever. I have had a lot of tests and stuff. On top of that our 8th grade class went to Washington D.C. this Thursday-Friday**. **Chapters are going to become longer and most likely not updated as often. So...anyway leave a review!**

**Breaking Freexx**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: Yay! I broke 60 reviews today! Thanks to all of you guys!**

**Summary: After the call backs, Troy and Gabriella's relationship begins to blossom. But Sharpay wants Troy, and the part of Minnie. Will Troy and Gabriella be able to pull through? Or will Sharpay succeed? **

_A Fatefull Fall, A Silent Slap and A Carnival Kiss _

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Chapter 8

Everyone was hurrying to the lunch line as the starving high school teens awaited their lunch. Gabriella had forgotten her's in her locker and was walking down the usually quiet halls of East High. Gabriella gazed upon the Wildcat basketball posters hung up on every wall of the school. She finally reached her locker gently opening it as a small slip of paper fell out. It brought back memories of those fateful days had between her and Troy. She opened up the paper as it read:

_Gabriella,_

_Ms. Darbus scheduled rehearsal after school today._

_Hope you can make it, we are going to run some of the scenes in the middle of the play_

_See you later_

_Kelsi_

Gabriella crumpled the paper in her pocket, she heard down the hall another locker open. She squinted down the hall to see who it was. It was Troy. He was reading the same note as her.

He was shoving some books in his locker, Gabriella hadn't talked to him since the break-up. She finally decided to break the wall that stood between them, and walk over to say hi.

Gabriella took a deep, heavy sigh. She shuffled down the white tiled floor. She was about 10 lockers away when Sharpay ran up to him. _Just my luck. _Gabriella thought to herself, she ducked into an empty classroom. She would hate to make a walk of shame past them so she decided to wait there until they were gone.

She heard laughter amongst the two as she continued to listen in.

"So your coming to rehearsal today right?" Sharpay asked cheerfully.

"Yeah, I am," Troy replied happily.

"Except this time, your going to be the star. Instead of Gabriella," She sneered. "My sister told me she was very rude when she helped out with the play at the children's center,"

"Gabriella!?" Troy was shocked that Gabriella would do such a thing, he almost didn't believe it.

"Yeah, she's changed Troy," Sharpay said seriously.

"I guess your right." Troy put his arm around Sharpay as she did the same. They walked back to lunch together.

Gabriella came out of the classroom, her mouth hanging open. Gabriella never did anything to that snot of a little sister! She couldn't believe Sharpay could do such a thing. Actually she could. She did steal her boyfriend. But more importantly she couldn't believe Troy. For believing Sharpay and falling into her selfish little trap. Gabriella's eyes began to water but she had no clue why. Was it that she was still hanging onto the past?

—

Gabriella hummed the tune of breaking free as she walked to the stage door for rehearsal, the stage crew was fixing some lights. Large amounts of newspaper was spread along the stage floor. Blank walls stood above them, waiting to be painted. She spotted Kelsi talking to almost the entire drama club in the back of the room. She hurried to join them.

"So people today we are going to be working on our scenes then helping out the stage crew make the set. Everyone okay with that?" Everyone nodded their heads. "Okay then lets get started," Kelsi led everyone to the stage.

Gabriella noticed that Troy was walking, alone. She thought Sharpay was always early to rehearsal. And always with Troy.

Kelsi stopped the group at the foot of the stage, she looked around at the group that had been following her. She squinted at Troy with disbelief and a hit of happiness.

"Troy, where's Sharpay?" Kelsi asked.

"Oh, her and her brother got a case of food poisoning from the lunch today, but no worries it's not a bad one she should be back in school by next Monday." Troy smiled.

"Aww that's too bad!" Kelsi said trying to be compassionate but bursting with joy at the same time.

Gabriella smiled up at Kelsi, trying to hold back their laughter.

"Okay gang let's get started!" Kelsi said as she continued to walk up the stage. As they rehearsed the crew was working on the stage so it was very distracting. They had to raise their voices for each line they read.

"Minnie, run away with me!" Troy yelled.

"What?' Gabriella asked as she leaned into hear what he was saying.

"MINNIE , RUN AWAY WITH ME!" Troy raised his voice even more.

"What?" Gabriella asked again.

"Okay I don't think we can work with this," Troy said going offstage with Gabriella.

"Okay people take 5," Kelsi said.

Troy and Gabriella decided to work on their lines, together backstage where less nonsense was going on. The only problem was, Gabriella would never look Troy in the eye as they read the lines. There was no chemistry left in the two.

"Minnie, run away with me." Troy said for the fifth time that day.

"Of course Arnold," Gabriella replied.

It was time to rehearse the kiss, they hadn't done it before but Troy was leaning in as Gabriella was doing the same. Kelsi poked her head in the doorway.

"Okay guys you can come out now," Troy's face fell as Gabriella left hastily.

_Thank God_, Gabriella thought to herself. A part of her was saying thank god but another part of her was kicking Kelsi for ruining her perfect moment.

"Okay why don't we rehearse the next two scenes on stage, everyone good with that?" Kelsi asked.

Gabriella and Troy climbed up the steps to the stage to rehearse the next two scenes.

"Arnold do you really think this is a good idea?"

"With all my heart, I love you Ga-Minnie," Troy blushed.

"Well if you think this is a good idea then so do I," Gabriella said softly.

Troy walked down the stage to his spot near the audience, Minnie was supposed to be on top of a small sand dune on a beach, she was also supposed to jump into his arms as he would whirl her around. The two began to sing their song** (A/N no hsm song that you might know a different song from the show) **Gabriella danced joyfully around the stage as she was about to make her graceful leap into Troy's arms, Gabriella slipped on the wet paint splattered around the floor. Troy quickly ran up from his spot has he caught her just in time. Gabriella's legs were dangling from Troy's arms they looked deeply into each other's eyes. Both breathless and panting and unable to find words to speak. A large crowd rushed around to two as Troy gently let her down and let the crowd take her away. Gabriella quickly looked back at Troy with a smile.

After all of the commotion was over and rehearsal was ended Gabriella raced up to Troy in the wings of the stage.

Gabriella felt as rush as she jumped up and hugged Troy.

"Thank you Troy," She whispered in his ear.

He was in awe that she had hugged him let alone talk to him. Just because they had broken up didn't mean they couldn't be friends.

Gabriella let go and ran off. As Troy whispered _"Your Welcome_"

Troy was left dumbfounded, he wasn't sure Gabriella even knew he existed and she hugged him! But wait, he didn't care. Did he?

—

Sharpay's recovery took longer than expected. It took about 2 weeks before her return to East High, and she was not happy.

She stormed through the halls like an ugly thunderstorm pushing people out of her way. Ryan followed like her puppy. A brutal look was spread across her face as she neared Gabriella's locker, she was shoving books into it as Abigail waited her violin clutched in her hand.

"Hurry up Gabriella we're going to be late!" Abigail said bouncing up and down.

"I'm coming, I'm coming relax. We're not even going to the same class!" Gabriella let out a giggle.

"Gabriella Montez!" Sharpay yelled. She imminently slapped Gabriella across the face leaving a giant red mark on her cheek. Dumbfounded Gabriella held her burning cheek as she shoved her face in her locker and pretended as if she wasn't there. Gabriella so desperately wanted to fight back but it wasn't her nature, she knew she couldn't.

Abigail tried to hide herself behind Gabriella's open locker, shaking at the sight of Sharpay.

"How dare you steal my boyfriend!" Sharpay demanded,

"Steal your boyfriend?! You're joking right," Gabriella smiled angrily. **(a/n if that's possible)**

"No I'm not,' Sharpay sneered crossing her arms by her chest.

"Sharpay I should be the one who is talking! You stole Troy away from me first, not like I care, I mean I did but," Gabriella was rambling as she shoved her face back in her locker.

"Just listen to me you," Sharpay pushed her face by Gabriella's "You stay away from Troy, you hear me!" Sharpay ran off.

Gabriella was left in shock, she just wanted to slap that little drama queen upside the head. She closed her locker, hard and groaned angrily walking off with the frightened Abigail trailing by her side.

Gabriella raced angrily down the hallway with Abigail clutching her violin as she hastily followed.

Gabriella was murmuring something under her breath as she walked.

"Hey Gabriella," Troy said meekly as she passed him in the halls. She just grumbled as she walked past him. Sharpay watched from a classroom door with a smile of triumph.

—

Gabriella marched into math class and set her books on the desk. She took her seat, and placed her head on the desk using her arms as pillows, as Derek watched over her with a look of confusion plastered on his face.

"Gabriella?" Derek asked.

"Arg!" Gabriella said loudly but coming out in a muffled voice.

"You okay?"

"No, I am not okay!"

"Tell me what's wrong," Derek said kindly.

"Okay here's the story, Troy Bolton and I were going out and then dumped me for stupid Sharpay, only because she tricked him to thinking she was her type! Which she is so not! So anyway she is now like stay away from Troy when all I did was thank him when he saved my life!"

"Wow," Was Derek's only word to say to that outburst,

"Yeah I know," Gabriella slouched back in her seat and folded her arms over her chest."I can't believe myself," Gabriella said softly. "I have no idea what's happening to me, I'm losing connection to the people I care about most, I hate myself!" Gabriella sat flatly.

"Don't say that!" Derek put his hand over Gabriella's. "Your pretty and smart and sweet and funny, you shouldn't hate yourself just because things didn't go as planned," Derek smiled up at her. "For every wrong turn you make, there's a blessing on the next corner," He said reassuringly.

Gabriella pushed herself up and smiled back at Derek.

"Thank you," She said sweetly as he just smiled kindly back.

"Anytime,"

—

Gabriella waited anxiously in the crowded parking lot on the late Saturday afternoon. The clouds took over most of the sky, with a speck of light shining though one of them. The saw as people ran around her getting in line for the exiting rides. Little kids with giant stuffed teddy bears as their parents ran though the fun house for the millionth time. Gabriella finally spotted Taylor swimming through the mob of people. Gabriella waved her arms frantically, trying to grab Taylor's attention. She stood on her tippy-toes, still waving her arms in the air, Taylor finally spotted Gabriella and came rushing towards her.

"Gee, I didn't think so many people would show up for this thing," Taylor said as she regained her breath.

"I know, it's such a terrible day," Gabriella said looking up at the gray sky as a gust of wind blew her hair into her face.

"Okay, now let's go ride some rides. Shall we!" Gabriella and Taylor linked arms.

"We shall!" Gabriella and Taylor giggled as they walked off through the crowd.

---

"I swear after the fifth time we rode Motion in the Ocean, I felt like I was going to throw up!" Taylor said to Gabriella.

They continued to walk as they spotted Kelsi staring up at the biggest ride in the park. They didn't expect to see her here but they ran excitedly toward her.

"Hey Kelsi!" Gabriella yelled joyfully.

Kelsi jumped in fright as she realized that it was just Gabriella and Taylor.

"Don't ever scare my like that again!" Kelsi said giving her a playful punch in the arm.

"Someone's a little irritable today," Taylor said looking at Gabriella who nodded her head back then glaring at Kelsi.

"Sorry it's just," Kelsi paused and looked up at the tall ride with people hanging for dear life atop the steep carnival ride.

"That?" Taylor asked.

"Well, I'm not much of a ride person and I get scared easily, I don't want to be the only kid who hasn't rode this ride. I am trying to conquer it...with my mind," Kelsi stared into the ride as if trying to fight the fact that she was scared to death, which she was.

Taylor and Gabriella bust out laughing. "With your mind Kelsi?" Gabriella spit out the words while trying to hold in her giggles.

"Hey don't make fun of my techniques." Kelsi said turning towards them then returning her eyes to the ride.

"Kelsi the only way you are going face your fears is by going on that ride!" Taylor started to push Kelsi towards the line for the ride.

"But guys-" Kelsi stammered.

"Come on Kelsi, you can do it!" Gabriella began to encourage her scared friend.

"No I-"

"Tickets?" The manager of the ride asked.

Gabriella and Taylor handed in each of their tickets as Kelsi dug through her pockets to find some of hers.

"Uh-oh, no more tickets left, you guys have fun!" Kelsi began to walk away as Gabriella gave the man one of hers. Kelsi glumly climbed onto the ride as she sat between Taylor and Gabriella.

"Um..Excuse me sir, is this ride safe?' Kelsi asked the man as the ride began to go up.

"Nope!" The man began to laugh as Kelsi's mouth dropped open. "Chill I'm just kidding, relax!" The man began to laugh again as Kelsi sunk into the seat.

The ride slowly went up until it had reached the top, Kelsi looked down, she gulped.

Quickly the ride dove down as it returned back up and flipped upside-down Gabriella, Taylor and Kelsi screaming their heads off.

"This is so much fun!" Kelsi screamed

"Told you," The girls said as the ride took another plunge.

As they reached the top of the ride once more, Gabriella spotted Derek waving from down below. Gabriella quickly began to fix her hair.

"Taylor do I look okay?" Gabriella asked continuing to fix her hair.

"Gabriella! We're on top of a giant carnival ride and your fixing your hair!" Taylor rolled her eyes. "And I thought you didn't like him," Taylor said with a smirk.

"I don't," Gabriella ceased fixing her hair immediately after the remark.

Taylor gave her another smirk and went on screaming. The ride made a quick drop to the enlarging earth underneath them.

The ride goers walked off the ride peacefully as Kelsi jumped off happily.

"That was the best ride ever!" Kelsi cried.

Her hair was all fizzed like Eienstein's, she was hyper. Very hyper.

"It was okay," Said Taylor looking playfully at Gabriella.

"It was amazing!" Kelsi said as she dragged them towards the games.

—

The late afternoon turned into early nightfall as more of the younger carnival goers had left for the day. Gabriella and Taylor were wandering the carnival. The had lost Kelsi in a sea of cotton candy, and decided not to stick around for when her sugar rush crashed. Finally they saw Derek waiting in line for a ride. He left his spot to go greet them.

"Hey Taylor," Derek said as Taylor gave a small wave. "Hey Gabriella," He said in a soothing yet apprehensive voice.

"Well I am going to go find Kelsi see you two later," Taylor said leaving the two with a sly grin on her face. "Bye," Taylor said squashing in between the two.

"But Taylor I-" Taylor had already gone off, Gabriella was alone. With Derek.

—

"Yes! Another milk bottle knocked down!" Gabriella raised her hands in the air and hugged Derek.

"Your really getting good at this aren't you?" Derek said giving the man some money so he could play,

"What can I say I'm a natural," Gabriella replied giggling.

"Okay let's see if I can make this," He aimed for the 3 milk bottles piled on top of each other, he closed one eye and stuck his tongue out. The threw the little white ball for the bottles, a clank and all three were knocked over.

"Yay you did it!" Gabriella cried.

"Okay what would you like? You can have anything on the top shelf," Said the vendor.

"Um...Gabriella what's your favorite animal?

"Giraffe why?"

A large giraffe was pulled down from the top shelf.

"Here you go young man," The man handed him the stuffed animal.

Derek turned towards Gabriella and handed her the animal.

"Here Gabriella, I want you to have it,"

"Oh, Derek," Gabriella took the animal and went back to her quiet self as they began to walk home.

"So you have fun tonight?' Derek asked, some crickets chirping wildly in the background.

"Yeah, I did. Thanks,"

"Anytime Gabriella. Anytime." Derek said softly.

"Well this is my house," Gabriella stopped in front of it.

"Thanks for a great night, I really had fun."

"Me too," Derek said as he leaned into kiss her, Gabriella politely backed away.

"Bye," Gabriella raced in the house. Derek shuffled home on his heels as he said Gabriella's name over and over again.

**Well how did you like this chapter? Sorry it took me so long, blame it on our Math teacher. Please review! **

**breaking freexx **


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: Hey thanks to all of my reviewers! A special thanks to: Sharpie x3. I am very glad you are enjoying my story and I am also enjoying yours as well! **

**Summary: After the call backs, Troy and Gabriella's relationship begins to blossom. But Sharpay wants Troy, and the part of Minnie. Will Troy and Gabriella be able to pull through? Or will Sharpay succeed?**

_Maybe_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Chapter 9

Mrs. Montez's car rolled up the street and into the Children's Center parking lot. Gabriella made a jolt for the car door and swung it open. She kissed her mother goodbye and headed for the door. She walked into find complete chaos, as always. Children running around, singing, dancing or anything else imaginable. Nothing really seemed out of the ordinary, just one thing.

Gabriella spotted Troy and Sharpay creating a table with two chairs placed beside it. She didn't understand; this was her week to volunteer, not theirs. there was a system that was set up so that the three alternated weeks She needed to get to the bottom of this.

Not knowing anywhere else to turn she headed for Troy and Sharpay. She didn't even dare to ask the chatting parents so she headed straight for the source.

"Um...Sharpay, Troy?" Sharpay turned to look at Gabriella and scowled. Troy looked up from what he was doing and smiled. Gabriella just looked at Sharpay.

"Hey Gabriella!" Sharpay said enthusiastically with sarcasm dripping from her voice.

"I thought this week, was my week to volunteer," Gabriella said getting straight to the point.

"Well, today is auditions for the musical, so we thought it would be a good idea that we all be here to make the decision," Troy said kindly.

"Fine," Gabriella said politely, as she turned in the direction of the children.

"And Gabriella?" Gabriella turned to face Sharpay. "Would you be a doll and get the kids rounded up? Thanks," Sharpay said winking at Gabriella and turning back towards Troy.

"Stupid Sharpay," Gabriella mumbled as she made her way towards the scrambled kids.

"Okay guys you know the drill!" Gabriella called out as the kids quickly dropped what they were doing and raced towards their lines. Troy seemed impressed. "Okay guys good time now today is auditions! Now I know some of you are very nervous," Gabriella saw the little red-headed, Allison go pale. She could tell she was nervous as heck. Just as she was before the callbacks, with Troy. "But you know there is nothing to be nervous about! You'll all do fine! So on that why don't we begin," Gabriella made her way up to the stage to be with Troy and Sharpay. Gabriella stood next to Troy and smiled, he smiled back. Sharpay glared as the two began to talk.

"Okay let's begin!" Sharpay said cutting the two off.

"First up...Tiffany Evans," Troy said stepping out of the stage as the rest of the kids watched in silence.

"So Tiffany, what will you be singing for us today?" Asked Gabriella politely.

"It's the hard knock life," Tiffany said professionally.

_It's the hard knock life for us, _

_it's the hard knock life for us! _

Tiffany belted out the words to the fun song as she danced across the stage.

_Stead' of treated _

_We get tricked! _

Sharpay watched as she mouthed the words to the song helping her sister along.

_Stead of kisses _

_We get kicked! _

_It's the hard knock life! _

Tiffany began to go on.

_Got no folks to speak of so it's the hard- _

Gabriella cut her off.

"That will be enough Tiffany, thank you very much,"

Tiffany scowled then pranced happily off the stage.

The three began to write on their papers as the children watched again in silence. The all agreed that they could bring out the next child to be auditioned. Troy read the name from the list.

"Uh, next up Lori Luhi," Troy said looking nervous. He slumped back in his seat and looked around the room nervously.

Lori made her way up the stage stairs. She greeted Sharpay and Gabriella then walked slowly up to Troy.

"Hi Troy," She said batting her eyelashes and tossing her hair back.

Troy slumped more into his seat now looking embarrassed.

"What are you going to sing for us Lori?" Troy mumbled unhappily.

"Tomorrow!" She cried as she took her spot, center stage.

She coughed a bit before opening her mouth to sing,

_The sun'll come out, tomorrow_

_bet your bottom dollar that tomorrow _

_the'll be sun! _

She made a sun motion with her hands as she winked playfully at Troy.

_Just thinkin' about, _

_Tomorrow! _

_Clears away the cobwebs and the sorrow..._

_Till' there's none _

She had a simple voice, nothing outstanding but it wasn't horrible.

_When I'm stuck with a day_

_that's gray and lonely, _

_I just stick out my chin_

_and grin and say..._

_Oh! _

_Tomorrow, tomorrow, _

_I love ya, tomorrow _

_your only a day _

_away! _

She concluded her singing and looked at the three, waiting for a reply.

"That was very nice Lori, Thank you very much for your time you have a great voice," Said Gabriella soothingly.

Lori took a short bow and headed for Troy.

"Buh-bye Troy!" She gigged and ran off.

Troy sunk back in his seat more, Gabriella watched in amusement.

At least ten more kids tried out before the three were too tired to go on, the took a break to let the kids rest and themselves rest.

The kids talked amongst themselves and rehearsed songs with each other. The three remained in their seats chattering away. Well, most of them.

"And then! I was all like oh no she didn't and he was like-" Sharpay's talk with Troy was interrupted by Sharpay's cell phone.

"I'll be right back," She said kissing Troy before leaving the room.

Sharpay left leaving the two alone.

"So..." Troy tapped his pen against the table as Gabriella looked of into the distance.

"How's the science club doing?" Troy asked Gabriella.

"What? Oh sorry we're doing fine, how about the basketball team?" Gabriella replied.

"We're good, we're good. Your boyfriend Derek is a great player,"

"Derek isn't my boyfriend," Gabriella said

"Oh," Troy said a bit happily.

Gabriella opened her mouth to speak but Sharpay ruined her moment.

"Back, just my brother. So where were we Troy?" Sharpay said completely ignoring Gabriella and returning to her conversation with Troy.

"Okay guys let's get back to work!" Gabriella called out to the kids, Sharpay squinted her eyes coldly at Gabriella and ended her talk with Troy.

—

A few more kids auditioned, by the end of auditions Gabriella thought she was forgetting someone, she read over her audition list once more.

"Aha!" Gabriella mumbled realizing who she had missed. "Allison Reid, your next!"

The shy red-head shuffled out from the corner of the room nervously as she took her spot on the stage.

"And what will you be singing for us today?" Troy asked professionally.

"Maybe," She said timidly. Troy nodded and sat back in his seat.

She took a deep breath and began.

_Maybe far a-way—_

_or maybe real near by_

_He maybe pour-in her coffee, _

_She maybe strat-nin' his tie_.

The words flowed out of her mouth like velvet, purifying the room with the soft chime of her voice.

_May-be in a house _

_all hid-en by a hill _

_she's sitting playing piano _

_he's sitting paying a bill!_

Troy and Gabriella watched in amazement what raw talent the little girl had, Sharpay was scowling with her arms folded over her chest as she glared at Gabriella and Troy and occasionally tossing her hair to the side or fixing her nail.

_Bet-cha they're young _

_bet-cha they're smart _

_bet they collect things like ashtrays and art _

_be-cha there good, why shouldn't they be? _

_Their one mistake, was giving up me! _

Usually they would ask the child to stop by now but they just wanted to listen to the beautiful voice coming out of the timid girl's body.

_So, maybe now it's time, _

_and maybe when I wake, _

_they'll be there calling me baby _

_Maybe _

Her eyes glinted as she left the three and the rest of the children, speechless.

"That was amazing," Said Gabriella quietly.

"It really was," Said Troy looking down at the table.

"Well, don't call us we'll call you!" Sharpay said pushing her off the stage. "Okay gang cast list will be up next week see you then!" Sharpay began to shoo the kids out of the building.

Gabriella gathered her books up and headed out. Troy grabbed her on the shoulder.

"Um..I thought we were going to make the cast list tonight,"

"We were?" Gabriella titled her head like a confused puppy.

"Didn't Sharpay give you the memo?" Troy asked.

"No, but I can stay." Gabriella walked back to the stage and dropped her stuff back down.

Troy smiled as she walked up the stage, the bringing his mind back to Sharpay. He blond curls bounced up and down as she ran.

"Sharpay!" Troy called he raced down towards her. "Where are you going?" He asked. "I thought we were supposed to work on the cast list,"

"Oh Troy, I can't I have a doctor's appointment about the food poisoning I got last week. I'm sure we can reschedule," Sharpay said sweetly kissing him and leaving.

"But I just told-" Troy spun around and went back to Gabriella.

"Sharpay has to go, so we'll do it," Troy said with a smile.

"Aw what a shame," Gabriella giggled, Troy frowned but forced a smile out.

"Okay lets get started," Troy said, Gabriella nodded.

—

"No, I don't think that she was that amazing, she would fit the part better!"

Gabriella and Troy had been deciding on the cast list for hours it was now 10:00 and they had practically gotten nowhere.

"But-but-" Troy had no answer.

"Okay why don't we move on to the part of the 'oh my goodness girl'" Gabriella offered.

Troy nodded.

"How about that Lori girl, she seemed good," Gabriella said.

"The one who has an obsession, with me!" Troy gasped, Gabriella giggled. "Fine, fine. Yeah she's good but she must stay at least 10 feet away from me!" Troy replied.

"Your taking out a restraining order on an eight year old?" Gabriella said trying to hold back her laughter.

"Yes, yes I am," Troy said proudly. Gabriella laughed some more.

"Okay, we put this part off the entire time, who should play Annie?" Gabriella asked.

"It's between Tiffany and Allison," Troy said in a worried voice. "Well who do you think would be best for the part?" Troy asked.

"Well personally, I'd think Allison. Don't get me wrong I mean Tiffany was great and I have nothing against her but I think that Allison was better." Gabriella said throwing her pencil down and looking at Troy.

"Me too, me too," Troy said softy. "So where to put Tiffany?" Troy asked.

"I think we'll find a place for her," Gabriella said with a sly grin.

Troy smiled.

_Wait a minute, _Troy thought._ Here I am with my ex-girlfriend having an amazing time. What's wrong with this picture. I mean, I love Sharpay. Don't I? _

"Well it's been fun, but I really ought to be going, bye Gabriella!" Troy called out as he left.

"Bye Troy." Gabriella said softly as she began to gather up here things.

—

Troy picked up his cell phone and dialed Sharpay's number. He put the phone to his ear, as he sighed and began to go through his room, he was bored.

"Hi is Sharpay there? Yes, Okay thanks," Troy said to Sharpay's mom.

"Hello?" He heard Sharpay's smooth voice through the phone.

"How you feeling?" Troy asked, even though Sharpay wasn't in the least bit sick.

"I'm fine, it was just a doctor's appointment," Sharpay said.

"I know I know, just wanted to make sure everything was alright." Troy said dumbly.

"Okay Troy, what's wrong?" Sharpay said coldly.

"Nothing, it's just..." Troy decided to calm his nerves about the whole cast list thing by digging through his dresser drawers.

"Just what Troy?" Sharpay snapped.

"It's just, me and Gabriella did the cast list tonight, I'm really sorry!" Troy blurted out.

"That's okay Troy, I know it wasn't your idea," Sharpay said, emphasizing the word your.

"What do you mean?" Troy asked.

"Well, I know this wasn't your fault Troy,"

"It's not?" Troy seemed confused.

"I know that Gabriella forced you, you are just too nice to say no," Sharpay said feeling sure of herself.

"Sharpay that's not-" Troy attempted to tell her what really happened but she interrupted him.

"No need to stick up for that poser Troy, you know what she did," Sharpay said.

Troy coninuted to search through his drawers when he came across a photograph, it was of him and Gabriella earlier this year after the callbacks. Troy remebered the day perfectly. The gang had all went to get some ice-cream. Gabriella got strawberry, they shared the melting ice cream as he kissed the dripping ice cream off her cheek when it slid past her mouth.

"Don't talk about her like that," Troy grumbled.

"You say something Troy?" Sharpay asked.

"No, nothing," Troy said.

"Okay I have to go sweetie, toodles!" Sharpay called to him as she hung up the phone.

Troy removed the phone from his ear and flopped himself back onto his bed sighing.

—

Gabriella paced back and forth at the duck pond at the nearby park. Derek had called her and asked her to meet him there at 5:00. The sky was growing dark and Gabriella was getting tired of waiting. Finally she saw the dark shadow of someone running towards her.

"Hi Gabriella," Derek said trying to regain his breath.

"Hi Derek, why did you call me down here?" Gabriella asked.

Derek grabbed hold of his racing nerves and took a deep breath and began.

"Listen Gabriella, the basketball diner is coming up soon. All of the guys have dates and I was just well wondering...if you'd like to be mine?" Derek asked kindly.

Gabriella didn't know what to say. Her thoughts were all mixed up, alike her feelings. Finally she found the perfect answer.

She walked up to Derek and whispered in his ear.

"Maybe," Gabriella kissed him on the cheek and began to walk off into the darkness.

**And so, how did you like the chapter? Hope you did please review! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: Yay I broke 80 reviews today! I'm very exited haha. Okay guys hope you enjoy this next chapter. I'll surely enjoy writing it! **

**Summary: After the call backs, Troy and Gabriella's relationship begins to blossom. But Sharpay wants Troy, and the part of Minnie. Will Troy and Gabriella be able to pull through? Or will Sharpay succeed? **

_Sparks_

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Chapter 10

Gabriella immediately picked up the phone the next morning to call Taylor, she had no idea what to say to Derek she needed help.

"Hello, Taylor?" Gabriella said nervously.

"Yeah, what's up Gabriella?"

"Everything!" Gabriella cried as she shoved her head into her soft blue pillow.

"Okay tell me what happened," Taylor said sitting on her bed and crossing her legs.

"Maybe this would be better to talk about in person," Gabriella said lost for words.

"Wanna come over?" Taylor asked.

"Please," Gabriella begged softly.

"Of course, I'll see you in a few," Taylor said hanging up the phone.

Gabriella grabbed her sweater and ran out the front door without saying even goodbye to her mother. She raced down the street towards Taylor's house. Of course she then realized, Taylor's house was 4 blocks away. Gabriella slowed down and calmly walked down the empty suburban street.

—

_One more block,_ Gabriella thought to herself as she crossed the street. She then realized who's street this was. It was Troy's.

She began to move faster her arms swinging as she walked. Her eyes darted all ways making sure she didn't have a run in with him. _Although he seemed nice at the auditions yesterday, was he making a move? _Gabriella thought to herself._ No Gabriella no, he broke up with you remember, he likes Sharpay. Done. _

She head some laughing across the street, she expected it to be some little kids playing tag or something but instead it was Troy and Sharpay sharing an ice cream and laughing. Troy's eyes met her's. She immediately darted her head back down to her feet as she ran inside Taylor's house without knocking.

She pressed her back against the****MCkiessie's door and sighed deeply. She opened her eyes to find Taylor staring at her as she took her hand and ran upstairs.

Taylor shut the door behind her as she sat on her green end chair.

"So, what's up?" Taylor asked.

"Have you done something to your room? It looks great," Gabriella said trying to stay away from the subject.

"Gabriella, let's stay on topic here,"

"Sorry it's just, last night Derek asked me to the basketball dinner and well I'm not sure if I should go," Gabriella said staring at the floor.

"Well what did you say to him when he asked you?"

"Maybe. And then I kissed him which I think gave him the wrong impression," Gabriella said.

"And I thought you guys were just friends," Taylor smirked and raised an eyebrow up at her.

"We are, we are," Gabriella said slowly. "What should I do?"

"Say yes, I mean Gabriella you and I both know the only reason you refuse to like Derek is because your waiting for Troy," Taylor said.

Gabriella was silent.

"So if Troy can go out and have fun so can you!" Taylor said.

"Yeah! I can, can't I!" Gabriella stood up. "Thanks Taylor," Gabriella went to hug her friend,"

"Anytime, and when do you wanna go dress shopping?" Taylor said with a laugh as Gabriella left.

—

Gabriella made her way through the streets greeting Troy and Sharpay, nothing could ruin her day now. She felt like a new person, who could do anything.

She raced into her house kissing her mother on the cheek and hurrying upstairs to her bedroom.

She darted for the phone and dialed Derek's number.

"Hello, Derek?" Gabriella said into the phone.

"Yeah, hey Gabriella!" Derek said enthusiastically.

"Listen, I've been thinking, I will go to the dinner with you," Gabriella said.

"Oh yes! That sounds great Gabriella. It's this Friday. I'll pick you up around 5 or so okay?" Derek said excitedly.

"Sounds great," Gabriella said calmly as he hung up.

Gabriella placed the phone back on the hook and began to daydream.

—

Gabriella and Taylor searched the racks of clothing at the department store for perfect dresses for the dinner.

"Oh Gabriella this is a cute one!" Taylor said holding up a printed chiffon, strapless dress with ruffled trim.

Gabriella cringed. Taylor put the dress down as they continued to search.

Taylor's eyes darted to the cocktail dresses in the corner. She was eyeing a Jersey V-neck dress with twisted shoulders and a blue velvet sash. Taylor grabbed the dress and hurried to the dressing room. Gabriella followed grimly.

"Taylor how long does it take to put on a dress?" Gabriella asked looking at her watch.

Taylor poked her head out from the curtain.

"To look this good takes time," Taylor said as she stuck her head back inside.

Gabriella let her eyes wander around the empty store. She spotted someone peering around the dresses with a stubborn dirty blond boy trailing by her side. The girl turned around, it was Sharpay.

_How does she manage to be everywhere I am? _Gabriella thought._ Does she have a tracking device on me or something? _

"Don't look now Taylor but look at who is here," Gabriella said to the closed curtain.

Sharpay beamed as she grabbed Troy and began to walk in their direction. Gabriella attempted to climb in the dressing room with Taylor to hide herself but Taylor shoved her out.

"Hi Gabriella!" Sharpay said cheerfully. "Funny bumping into you here," Sharpay giggled.

Taylor stepped out doing a twirl and striking a pose.

"Wow Taylor, that dress looks lovely on you!" Sharpay said giving her hands a small clap.

"Thanks," Taylor said between her teeth.

"What are you guys doing here anyway?" Troy asked kindly.

"We're picking out dresses for the basketball dinner," Taylor said stepping up.

"Oh," Troy said.

"Who are you going with Gabriella?" Sharpay asked.

"Derek Bale," Gabriella said happily.

Troy looked down at his feet.

"Sharpay I understand what you are doing here, but Troy. Why are you here?" Taylor asked.

Troy began to blush.

"Troy and I are going to match!" Sharpay said giggling. Gabriella bit her lip with a smile trying to hold back her laughter. "I just wanted to make sure him and I had the right colors," Sharpay said bouncing up and down.

Troy looked to the opposite side trying to avoid the shame of the situation.

"Well gotta go! Toodles!" Sharpay called out as she dragged Troy with her.

After they had disappeared out of site the two began to talk.

"Well she seemed, uh nice," Taylor said smiling.

Gabriella bit her lip as they both burst into laughter.

After the two had regained their breath Taylor began to help Gabriella search for her dress.

"You looked amazing in that dress Tay, I have no idea how I am going to get a dress that will make me look that way," Gabriella said looking through the racks.

"How about this one!" Taylor pulled out a metal colored brocade strapless beaded empire dress with a bubble hem.

Gabriella shrugged and took the dress.

She entered the dressing room as she struggled with the dress. She heard footsteps coming towards the dressing area.

"Hey Taylor," Troy said as he rejoined them.

"Hi Troy," Taylor said looking away at Gabriella's feet from under the dressing room.

"Where's Gabriella?" Troy asked looking around.

Taylor pointed to the middle dressing room.

Troy nodded.

"Where'd Sharpay go?" Taylor asked making conversation.

"She had to call her mom, and well I didn't want to be waiting in the ladies department alone so I came here," Troy said.

"Ah.." Taylor nodded her head.

Gabriella pushed open the curtain as she stepped forward. She struck a pose as she then noticed Troy, who was left speechless.

"You look, amazing," Troy said softly, his eyes bugging out.

"See told you, you could look as amazing as me!" Taylor giggled.

"Eh, I'm not to crazy about this one. I think I'm going to find something else," Gabriella said returning to the dressing room.

"Oh Troy!" Sharpay called.

"Oh-no," Troy said as he left.

—

Gabriella began to put the last amounts of blush and lip-stick on her face. Her eyes were done with a very light pink and added a light amount of mascara to them. Her lipstick was a deeper pink and her blush was a bit lighter than her normal skin tone. Her hair was down, except for a little bit of it which was in a low pink bow. **(A/N how she wore it while she was singing "Breaking Free" in the original movie except in a soft pink bow.) **

Gabriella did the last finishing touches on her makeup and began to walk downstairs. She heard the horn bonking from outside. Gabriella quickly kissed her mother and raced outside.

Gabriella walked down the walk-way in her crepe back satin V-neck soft metallic pink cocktail dress with a waist strap detail. Her pink shall matched the base color of the dress. Her shoes were simple black open toed heels.

"You look amazing," Derek said softly as he took her hand.

"Thank you," Gabriella said happily as she stepped into the front seat of Derek's 1995 black mustang.

They drove off in the sunset towards Café Des Roses. The place where the party was held.

They came to a nearing corning, as Derek turned. A valet took his car as he stepped out and opened the door for Gabriella. He looked up at her and smiled as she did the same. As they walked up the stairs, leading to the doors Derek went to go greet some of his buddies. Gabriella was left trudging up the steps.

She stumbled over a crake in the marble and dropped her pink satin clutch. As she bent down to pick it up, she noticed a familiar hand holding it. She stood up to realize it was Troy.

"Here you go," He said kindly.

"Thank you Troy," Gabriella gave a polite smile.

"You look beautiful tonight," He said to her as they began to walk up the steps.

"I could say the same thing about you," Gabriella said with a smile.

"Aw shucks thanks," Troy said sarcastically.

Gabriella laughed.

_Oh how I adore that laugh,_ Troy thought to himself. He was zapped back into reality when he felt someone's arm linked with his.

It was Sharpay.

"Oh Gabriella! You look wonderful!" Sharpay said sarcastically but still fooling Troy that she meant it.

"So do you," Gabriella said politely.

Sharpay was wearing a seaweed gown with a plunging V-neck and a pleated empire waist.

Gabriella rushed off to find Taylor and Derek.

The inside of Café Des Roses was amazing. Beautiful chandeliers hung from the ceiling and amazing pieces of art work hung from the walls. The dance floor was huge with a DJ with streaming lights of all colors coming from it. Gabriella spotted Taylor, Chad and Derek standing out in the garden. She raced to join them.

"Hey guys this place is amazing isn't it?" Gabriella said as they all nodded their heads.

Derek took Gabriella's hand and laced it in his. She smiled at Derek as Troy and Sharpay began to wander over.

Derek greeted Troy.

"Hey sup man?" Derek asked his hand still gripped around Gabriella's.

"Good, good," Troy said, his mind on other things.

"Everybody on the dance floor!" They heard the DJ call they ran back inside the building

The music blared out of the stereos as Derek and Gabriella danced to the fast paced music.

Troy moved closer to Sharpay as he glared at Gabriella having fun with Derek.

The cha cha slide began to play.

_Now it's time to get funky! _

_To the left. _

_Everyone move to the left. _

_Take it back now ya'll _

_One hop this time! _

The entire room filled with the thuds of the hopping and the shout's of 'one!'

_Take it back now ya'll _

_Turn around _

She noticed Troy had messed up as Sharpay began to laugh.

Gabriella winced and she had no idea what came over her but she began to laugh as well saying:

"Oh Derek you are so funny!" Gabriella shouted so Troy would hear as she threw back her head and laughed.

"Okay..." Derek said shrugging his shoulders and playing along.

Gabriella held her head. _This is so not like me, _Gabriella thought to herself.

"I think I need some air, it's getting a bit stuffy in here," Gabriella said beginning to walk out towards the courtyard.

"You want company?" Derek asked kindly.

"No, I'm good,"

Gabriella walked swiftly out to the garden. There were tons of waterfalls and bridges with flowers covering the place. She made her way to a nearby bridge as she looked down at the tiny river flowing beneath her.

She sighed and uneasy sigh. She looked up at the moon and looked around the garden. She spotted Troy and Sharpay in the distance. She had a perfect view of them as she tried to keep herself hidden. She could just barley hear the words they were speaking. She noticed something sparkly coming off of Sharpay's neck. She squinted to see that it was her necklace or used to be.

_I guess Troy could have done anything he wanted with it, I mean I did give it back to him. _Gabriella thought as she leaned over the bridge.

She heard soft words coming out of Troy's mouth, she listened closely to hear their conversation.

"Sharpay, I have loved every minute of the time we've spent together," Troy said slowly.

_Is he doing what I think he is? _Gabriella thought to herself.

"And I think I know why, I love you Sharpay!" Troy said softly.

Gabriella's jaw dropped open.

Sharpay threw her arms around Troy's neck as she giggled. He smiled a bright big beautiful smile as he closed his eyes happily.

_He really is happy, that is all that should matter he is happy and I am happy for him._ Gabriella thought to herself a tear running down her cheek. _He moved on, now I should too. _Gabriella said as she walked back in and finally let go.

—

She raced over to Derek happily.

"Derek!" She shouted.

He ran up to her quickly.

"Gabriella they are doing the toasts," Derek said as they linked arms and ran over to the middle table.

Troy stood up on top of a chair as he held his glass to the ceiling.

"Guys, you know I hate speeches, but here it goes..." Troy breathed in heavily and began. "Okay you guys are like brothers to me, the new ones..." Troy looked at Derek. "And the old," He looked at Chad who raised his glass up at him, "But no matter how long we've know each other or how long we will know each other, we're teammates. Win together loose together teammates,"

"Get'cha head in the game!" The team cried out as they clinked their glasses together.

The entire room burst into cheers as Troy was lifted down from the chair. He was filled with pats on his back and handshakes. Sharpay joined them and kissed Troy passionately on the lips as they all dug into the food.

—

The entire team sat at a long table to the side of the room. Troy and Sharpay sat at the head of the table. With Chad & Taylor on his right and Zeke and some cheerleader on his left. Then there was Jason and his date next to Zeke, and Gabriella and Derek next to Chad and Taylor.

They served food down the table. Each took a little of what they wanted and passed it along.

"Taylor! Could you take any longer?" Gabriella whined.

"I'm taking my time okay," Taylor replied as she began to take a little of everything, one by one.

"Troy could you please pass the mashed potatoes because someone! Its taking her time?" Gabriella asked.

He smiled as he passed it down.

Derek felt a sudden rush as he grabbed Gabriella's hand and sighed heavily, he didn't want any connections going on between the two of them. Even if it was a small matter of potatoes.

—

"Okay everyone, last slow dance!" Everyone partnered up on the dance floor.

Gabriella and Derek moved closer and closer until Gabriella's head was resting against Derek's shoulder. Troy winced as he moved closer to Sharpay, who was lost in the moment.

Derek then took Gabriella's hand and led her outside. Troy immediately made an excuse to leave and left Sharpay staring groggily into the punch bowl.

Derek and Gabriella giggled and they chased each other through the garden as they landed near a fountain in the middle of the rippling waterfall.

Golden lights hung from trees and fountains it looked amazing.

All was quiet.

Troy hid himself behind a low tree branch, leaves dropping in his hair.

"Gabriella don't really know how to say this but...I really, really like you," Derek said. "Yeah and I know that's a corny way to tell someone you like them but..."Derek started to ramble.

Troy quietly watched.

Taylor came up from behind him and whispered.

"Troy, what are you doing?"

"Um..getting fresh air?" Troy said hopefully. Taylor didn't fall for it.

"Look's like spying to me," Taylor raised an eyebrow.

"Shhhh!" Troy whispered as he went on listening.

Taylor rolled her eyes and left.

"And now I'm rambling and..."Gabriella had put a finger over Derek's mouth as she leaned into kiss him.

Gabriella finally felt it, it was a spark happening between her and Derek as they kissed. Maybe she was right. Maybe Derek was the right one for her.

**Author's Note: Hey hoped you all liked this chapter! This is the longest one I've ever written! 13 pages! W00pee! So..please review! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: Hey guys, I made 100 reviews today! Thanks so much for your help and support. I really appreciate it. **

**Summary: After the call backs, Troy and Gabriella's relationship begins to blossom. But Sharpay wants Troy, and the part of Minnie. Will Troy and Gabriella be able to pull through? Or will Sharpay succeed? **

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_Daydreaming_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Chapter 11

Gabriella twirled her pencil around in her social studies class, usually she was one to pay attention. But not after what happened Friday night, she couldn't keep her mind off of it.

She felt a tap on her shoulder from behind. She immediately turned around to see who it was.

Abigail was pointing upwards. Gabriella sheepishly turned around to find Mr. O'Flalley hurled over her shoulder.

"Ms. Montez?" He asked in a stern voice.

"Yes?" Gabriella said meekly.

"Have you been paying any attention at all in my class today?" He asked her pacing the room.

"Um...sort of," Gabriella had never been hated or even confronted like this by a teacher in her life. She had no idea what to say.

"I do not tolerate 'sort of' paying attention in my class," Mr. O'Flalley said as he turned to her desk.

"Sorry?" She said politely.

Abigail smacked the palm of her hand against her head.

"Sorry does not cut it Ms. Montez," Mr. O'Flalley huffed. "I want a 3 page essay on my desk tomorrow about how day dreaming is wrong," He said.

"But-" Gabriella was cut off.

"No butswhich brings me to my next point. Next month the entire Senior class is going on a week and a half long trip to Washington D.C." He said un-enthusiastically.

The room burst into loud gasps, then broke into an sea of cheers and side conversations.

"Ahem!" All attention was driven back to the front of the room. "But, you must have a B or above, average to participate on this trip."

The entire class looked at each other with worried glances. All thinking the same thing. Troy bit his lip knowing he had lower than a B average.

"And Ms. Montez," Gabriella gulped. "That essay you are going to write me is going to count for half of your grade, so if you fail the test...you fail the class!" He chuckled. Gabriella gasped.

The bell rang as every one fled the room.

Gabriella grabbed her books and rushed out of the room. Abigail trailing behind.

"Arg!"Gabriella said as she leaned against a locker. Abigail was shuffling through her books inside her locker. "I can't stand him! Gabriella roared.

"Me neither," Abigail said calmly closing her locker.

They began to walk towards lunch.

"The first time he used my name was Monday! The rest of the time he called me girl in the front," Gabriella took a deep breath. "And he always is challenging me, like when I know I got something right on a test, he won't do anything! Even if it's on the whole class's test!" Abigail said nothing.

"Not to sound like a know it all here but, he does that," Gabriella huffed.

The second bell rang, but they were in no hurry for lunch. They began to trail off to Gabriella's locker on the other side of the building. They rounded the corner as they suddenly stopped.

Of course they found Sharpay leaning against a locker, Troy's right arm also leaning against it as they kissed.

Gabriella quickly forgot about her lunch and raced away.

"Gabriella," Gabriella heard a voice calling her name from behind a corner. She quickly turned to see Derek standing before her.

"Hi," She said meekly.

"Well I'll just be going," Abigail said slyly as she dipped out of sight and disappeared down the hallway.

"Abiga-" She had gone off before Gabriella could finish.

"Listen Gabriella, I just wanted to say that kiss the other night...I really liked it," Derek blushed.

"I did too," Gabriella said shyly. "So where do we go from here?" Gabriella asked.

"Let's see where this takes us," Derek leaned in as he kissed her gently on the lips.

Troy and Sharpay came down the hall, Troy winced as he gripped Sharpay's hand tighter.

Gabriella and Derek didn't notice them as Derek put his arm around Gabriella's waist, as she put her arm around his shoulder and walked off.

—

Gabriella walked straight from school to the Children's Center. She needed to be there early to post the cast list.

She quickly entered the building as she gripped the large sheet of paper tightly in her hand. As she raced to staple the paper up. She reached the little tag that said the play's name, Annie. As it left a large space for her to hang it up on. By the time she had finished the children started piling in.

They all crowded next to her as she finally was able to squirm out of the flood of children. She stepped back knowing there was going to be a commotion going on after, and it involved Tiffany Evans.

_And the part's go to... _

_Annie...Allison Reid _

_Daddy Warbucks...Tommy Castella _

_Grace...Bridget Murphy _

_Miss Hannigan...Brittany Mendez_

_Roster... Jonathan Gregory _

_Lily... Lori LuHi _

_Orphans... Jenna Ringer _

_Hilary Sutto _

_Darleen Cunningham _

_Ashley Wong _

_Lilly Tress _

_Andrea Forta _

_Tiffany Evans _

_Everyone Else is Ensemble _**(A/N extras) **

Tiffany's jaw dropped open at the sight of the cast list. She immediately approached Gabriella who sat in the corner bitting her nails.

"Gabriella what is the meaning of this!?" Tiffany said angrily.

"The meaning of what Tiffany?" Gabriella asked, even though she knew very well what she was talking about.

"The cast list! How could I be cast as an orphan?!" She snarled.

"Shar-I mean Tiffany, there were other people right for the part, plus you have a big role," Gabriella said trying to be sincere.

"But an orphan! I probably have no lines!," Tiffany's anger rose.

"I'm sorry Tiffany but myself and the rest of us discussed the cast list and it is final," Gabriella said rising from her seat.

Tiffany stalked off her blond curls bouncing as she walked, a spinning image of Sharpay.

Thank goodness Sharpay wasn't here, she would most likely eat Gabriella alive. But she would find out...sooner or later.

—

After rehearsal Gabriella went straight home. She unlocked the door to her home and walked inside. Her mom sat on the couch overwhelming with enthusiasm.

"Gabriella, oh Gabriella!" Her mom hugged her and spun her around.

"Mom what?" Gabriella said breaking away.

"Gabi! You've been accepted!" She hugged Gabriella again.

"To what?" Gabriella asked, confused.

"To the Peterson school in Washington D.C.!" Gabriella was silent.

"Mom, I don't remember applying to that school," Gabriella crossed her arms.

"You don't apply there silly! They school board looks at your grades and such and recommends you to the school! Isn't that wonderful?!" Gabriella's mom cooed.

"Wonderful..." Gabriella mumbled.

"The best part is that you get to spend an extra week in Washington! For a tour of the campus!" Gabriella's mom was so happy about the idea.

"Great..." Gabriella mumbled again. "Mom it's senior year and I really want to pick my own college next year, not have it picked for me!" Gabriella whined.

"But, it's such a wonderful school..."

"Well, I'll tell you what, I'll check out the school and see what happens...okay?" Gabriella said softly.

"Okay," Her mom said stubbornly hugging her.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I'll be working on my paper about why daydreaming is bad," Gabriella mumbled as she walked upstairs to her room.

—

Gabriella looked blankly at the paper that sat before her. She bit her lip as she began to write.

An hour later she was finished with her 3 and half page essay on why daydreaming is bad.

"Stupid assignment," Gabriella mumbled as she put the paper in her messenger bag.

She began to daydream, which was exactly what she was trying to avoid doing but she did it anyway. She day dreamed of Derek and Washington D.C. and everything else in her life. And she decided to give that school a try. Maybe it was right for her.

**Author's Note: Hey guys as you probably already know this was a filler chapter. Lol. But I just wanted to introduce the parts in the play, the trip to Washington and Derek and Gabriella's relationship. For all of you that were lost, I hope this cleared it up for you. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: Hey guys!! I know, I know I hate fillers too but this is in a way a filler, depending how you look at it. Anyway thanks for your support, Love you guys 3 **

**Summary: After the call backs, Troy and Gabriella's relationship begins to blossom. But Sharpay wants Troy, and the part of Minnie. Will Troy and Gabriella be able to pull through? Or will Sharpay succeed?**

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Milk Duds_

Chapter 12

Troy tried his hardest to concentrate on his studying but something kept blocking his mind. He tapped his pencil gently on the desk occasionally bringing it up for a nibble. He felt like a first grader again. The test wasn't until next Tuesday but he wanted to be prepared. He wanted to go on the trip and he would get suspended from the Basketball Team if he failed this test. Having your dad as the coach had disadvantages as well.

He took his little orange basketball and threw it into the hoop hanging from his closet door. Swish! The ball went in as his dad opened this door.

"I see your studying is going well," His dad said with a sarcastic smile.

Troy smiled back as he went back to his work.

Troy's dad walked over to his desk as he bent down and patted him on the shoulder.

"I'm really proud of you son," He said smiling and leaving before Troy could reply.

Troy continued to study as his cell phone rang.

He answered it as he scrolled to see who it was.

"Hey wildcat," Sharpay said.

_Gabriella used to call me that,_ thought Troy zapping himself back to Sharpay.

"Hey my little drama queen," Troy said back as Sharpay laughed.

"Listen, my uncle owns this new night club in Santa Fe. It's the grand opening this weekend, you wanna come with me? It will be a lot of fun..." Sharpay said waiting for an answer.

"Ca-can I call you back?" Troy asked bitting his lip, un-able to make a decision. "I have to ask," Troy lied.

"Sure talk to you later baby, kisses!" Sharpay hung up.

Troy placed his cell phone back on the desk

Saturday, Saturday, he said over and over again in his mind. He knew that if he wanted to pass this test he had to study through the entire weekend, which meant...no party.

But, Troy so badly wanted to go, especially with Sharpay. It sounded like so much fun. What was a guy to do?

—

Sharpay wasn't in Mr. O'Falley's 5th period Social Studies class. _Thank god._ Thought Gabriella. More Sharpay for her to see. Gabriella gently sat her books down on her desk She walked up with her essay in hand to Mr. O'Falley's desk. She dropped the stapled group of papers down on his desk and waited for a reply. Mr. O'Falley scanned the first page and dropped it down on his pile of loose papers and gave Gabriella a nod.

Gabriella turned around and began to walk down to her seat with a look of anger spread wide across her face at Abigail who happened to walk in at that moment. Abigail ran off to her seat, looking fearfully at Gabriella.

_Great, now she think's I'm evil,_ Gabriella thought rolling her eyes and returning to her seat.

"Now class!" Mr. O'Falley walked sternly around the room. "I want to make sure you all knew about our test next Tuesday, which counts for half your grade!" Mr. O'Falley looked at Troy who sunk in his seat with embarrassment.

Mr. O'Falley wandered off topic for the rest of the period. Gabriella looked up at him making sure she never went off to daydream. She didn't want to write another essay.

Finally the bell rang as everyone escaped the classroom. Gabriella rushed to French, Abigail stopped to talk to Mr. O'Falley for a moment.

Gabriella hurried to her seat as she quickly grabbed out her homework as their teacher went around checking it.

Abigail sat down furiously in her seat as she wrote something on a post-it and stuck it to her binder.

"Hey Abigail," Gabriella said cautiously.

Abigail ignored her.

Mrs. Koppi began to speak. Abigail looked like her head was about to pop off.

Finally she began to write some conjugations up on the board. So the two had a chance to talk.

"Abigail...what's wrong?" Gabriella asked leaning into her desk.

"Mr. O'Falley that's what's wrong!" Abigail grumbled.

"Bad chat with him I see," Gabriella said.

"YES!" Abigail sank back in her seat and was quiet for the rest of the lesson.

—

Gabriella made her way to the lunch room and sat down at the table not saying a word. Sharpay and Troy were there exchanging milk duds.

"And one milk dud for you!" Sharpay cooed popping a tiny milk dud in Troy's mouth.

"And one for you!" Troy did the same for her as the gang watched in disgust.

"Okay could you guys like stop with the 'milk dud kisses,'" Chad said irritated as the two went on with their lunch.

Gabriella turned around to face the normal chaos in the lunchroom. She noticed Derek heading her way she smiled brightly and gave a sweet wave.

"Hey guys," Derek said greeting the table as everyone greeted him back. "Hey Gabriella," He said smiling down at her as she smiled back.

Troy winced.

"Gabriella, could you help me with something in the gym? It would only take a few," Derek pleaded.

"Sure, be back in a second guys," Gabriella said getting up and leaving.

After they two had gone of the gang began to talk.

"What's going on with them?" Chad asked.

"They're dating, didn't you know?" Taylor whispered. Chad shrugged his shoulders and went on with his lunch.

"They are?" Sharpay said smiling, knowing that this would draw Gabriella further away from Troy.

Taylor nodded, as she also continued with her lunch.

"So Troy, you make a decision on the party on Saturday?" Sharpay asked caressing his cheek.

"Uh...no," Said Troy looking away.

"You better hurry, this party is very exclusive," Sharpay said making sure everyone at the table heard her.

They all rolled their eyes.

"I will, I will," Troy said digging into his lunch.

—

Derek and Gabriella entered the empty gym giggling.

"Okay Derek, what's the problem here?" Gabriella asked.

"There is none," Derek said with a mischievous smile.

Gabriella quickly jolted for the basketball in Derek's hand and began dribbling it up and down the court. Derek came running after her as he picked her up. He grabbed her by the waist and spun her around as she yelped joyfully.

Mr. Bolton snuck in through the back entrance of his office leading to the gym to see what was all the noise. He saw a medium sized boy. With dirty blond hair, flinging around a dark haired girl. Somehow this scene seemed familiar to him. The boy turned around and to his surprise it wasn't Troy as he would of expected it to be.

Derek immediately stopped and put Gabriella back on the ground as she brushed herself off.

"Sorry Mr. Bolton," Gabriella said meekly.

"Yeah sorry coach," Derek said as they both headed out.

"Wait," Mr. Bolton said raising his hand.

"Mr. Bale, please come here," Derek waved to Gabriella as she ran out.

Derek ran towards Coach Bolton's office stiffly.

"Take a seat," Mr. Bolton offered as Derek sat down.

Mr. Bolton sat down himself.

"I see you were with Ms. Montez there Mr. Bale," He said as Derek shook his head.

"Yes sir,"

"The point I'm getting at here Derek is that a girl can't take over your entire life. The past couple of weeks I've seen your game play has been worsening." He said with concern.

"I know, I know but-" Derek said trying to get his point across.

"Derek, I'm afraid if your grades continue to stay this low and if your game play does not improve...you will be kicked off the basketball team and you will not be permitted to go on the Senior trip to Washington D.C." He said sternly.

"But, you don't understand!" Derek whined.

"Yes I do Mr. Bale, I was a teenager too once. I do understand how hard it is to keep up your grades, your extra-curricular activities and your social life. But, I've learned that sometimes it gets too much and you have to drop something," Mr. Bolton said sighing. "You may go now," He said softly as Derek angrily got up and left.

—

Derek stormed down the halls mumbling to himself. He stopped by his locker and furiously opened it grabbing books out.

Gabriella leaned up against the locker next to his calmly greeting him.

"What's wrong?" She asked curiously.

Derek slammed his locker closed.

"Stupid Mr. Bolton think's I'm doing horrible in school and in basketball so he says if I don't start improving, I'll be kicked off the basketball team and I won't be able to go on the Washington trip!"

Gabriella just looked at him with concern.

"He's just mad at me because now you're going out with me and not stupid Troy," Derek murmured.

"What did you say?" Gabriella asked, her anger rising.

"Nothing, nothing," Derek said knowing he would not get away with this.

"Don't you ever say anything like that about him ever again!" Gabriella shouted. She had no idea what came over her but it felt good.

"S-S-orry Gabriella," Derek said nervously.

Gabriella sighed as she put her arm around him as they walked off to class.

—

Troy went to the library during free period that day to start studying for the big test. He had never studied so hard in his life. Come to think of it, he had hardly ever studied in his life.

He really needed to face it. He needed help. But who to turn to? He had an idea, but he knew Sharpay would not like this.

Troy decided to keep his little studying ideas to himself. Prior they work. At the end of the day Troy raced up to Gabriella's locker, he had rehearsed what he was going to say all day to himself.

"Gabriella, hey," He said calmly.

"Hi, Troy," Gabriella seemed surprised to see him. He wouldn't blame her. "Troy not to be rude or anything but, do you need something?" Gabriella asked.

"Actually, yes." Gabriella looked shocked. "Listen Gabriella, I really, really want to get a good grade on Mr. O'Falley's test, and I figured you're the best one to help me," Troy pleaded.

"What about Sharpay?" Gabriella mumbled.

"What?" Troy obviously didn't hear her.

"Nothing, sure I'll help you," Gabriella said stiffly.

"Okay when should we start?" Troy asked.

"Why don't I come over right after school, that way we'll get started early," Gabriella suggested.

Although Troy hated studying on Fridays he went along with it.

"Sounds great, see you later," Troy said casually as he walked off.

—

Gabriella waited for Troy by the fountain outside of school. She tapped her foot and occasionally looked at her watch.

"Where is he?" Gabriella mumbled to herself as Troy came up behind her.

"Boo!" Troy yelled as Gabriella turned around with a jolt.

"Troy don't do that you scared me!" Gabriella said giving him a playful punch in the arm.

"Ow that hurt!" Troy said sarcastically, as the two began to walk to Troy's house.

—

The walk to Troy's house was usually quiet.

Troy finally decided to speak up.

"So, the play is coming up," he said nervously.

"Just realizing this Troy?" Gabriella giggled.

"Hey just making conversation here, don't see you doing it!" Troy laughed.

"But, the play seems so far off, I mean seems like just yesterday we did the call-backs and now..." Gabriella looked at her feet.

"And now..."Troy looked at her.

Gabriella was silent.

"And now we're here!" Gabriella cooed as they reached the Bolton residence.

They walked up the steps to the front door as Troy let her in.

"Good afternoon Mrs. Bolton," Gabriella said politely as Troy lead her upstairs.

They entered Troy's boldly colored bedroom.

"So what do you want to get started on first?" Gabriella asked.

"Everything," Troy sighed as Gabriella giggled.

—

"Okay Troy let's go over this one more time the Alamo took place where?" Gabriella asked sighing.

They had been studying for hours, nonstop.

"Um...Texas?" Troy said unsurely.

"Where in Texas?" Gabriella asked wanting more.

"Mineola Texas?" Troy said shrugging his shoulders.

"No Troy, San Antonio Texas!" Gabriella was losing her patience.

"Listen Gabriella, it's 10:00 at night. We're both tired and cranky. Why don't we call it a night. Huh?" Troy pleaded.

"But Troy you are so not ready for this test," Gabriella said pointing out the obvious.

"I know, I know. Hey if your not doing anything tomorrow, you can come over. If you want I mean," Troy said.

"I'm free but, aren't you going with Sharpay?" Gabriella asked pointing out the obvious again.

"Listen, this is more important than a stupid party. Please Gabriella," Troy begged.

"Okay, say I come around five-ish?" Gabriella asked.

"Sounds good to me," Gabriella said pulling the door open and beginning to walk out.

"And Gabriella?" Gabriella poked her head back in, "Thanks," Troy said.

Gabriella smiled and walked out.

**Authors Note: Not much to say now...review lol**


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note: Hey guys! Sorry it took me so long to update, I left my book where I wrote this chapter in school over the long weekend and now I'm finally getting a chance to type it! I'm so happy lol. This is going to be a very short chapter, really sorry about that, but all of my other important details are in the 14th which I started working on when my book was in school. So chapter 14th should be out in a matter of days, but I thought that this one would be too, so I'm not making any promises. I am having trouble deciding wether to write my Zanessa story next or my Troyella (not the sequel to this) Please review and give me some incite on your opinion!! **

**Summary: After the call backs, Troy and Gabriella's relationship begins to blossom. But Sharpay wants Troy, and the part of Minnie. Will Troy and Gabriella be able to pull through? Or will Sharpay succeed?**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_What Just Happened?_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Chapter 13

Gabriella made attempts at teaching Troy all that would most likely be on the test. But, nothing Gabriella taught him would stay in his brain.

"Gabriella I just can't get this," Troy sighed as he shot down his pencil and sat back in his seat.

"Troy, it's just a matter of studying and having it click in your brain," Gabriella handed him his pencil. "You'll get it," Gabriella said reassuringly.

"Easy for you to say," Troy mumbled.

"Troy the first part of it is wanting, you need to want to understand this," Gabriella said. "Do you want to get this Troy?" Gabriella said, challenging him.

"Yes! I want to get this!" Troy yelled at the top of his lungs. "But first, I'm getting a snack," Gabriella giggled as Troy ran downstairs to raid the fridge.

Troy's phone began to ring, Gabriella tempted to answer it.

"Can you get that?" Troy called up, without thinking.

"Sure," Gabriella yelled back down as she went to pick up the phone.

"Hello?" Gabriella said casually into the phone.

"This is Sharpay, who is this?" Sharpay asked into the phone.

Gabriella heard loud music blaring in the background on the other line.

"This is um... Ga-" Sharpay cut her off before she could say anymore.

"Gabriella! What are you doing at Troy's house?!" Sharpay screamed angrily in to the phone. Gabriella pulled the phone away from her ear before she suffered major ear damage.

"I'm helping him study, he didn't want to fail Mr. O'Falley's test!" Gabriella shot back.

"Well I'll be calling him later, and I'll talk to you in school Gabriella," Sharpay said fiercely and she hung up.

Gabriella gently put down the phone as Troy walked in, stuffing his face with chips.

"Who was that?" Troy asked, his mouth filled.

Gabriella turned to the open window. She looked out at the setting Albuquerque sun.

"Your Girlfriend," Gabriella whispered.

Troy's mouth dropped open, a few chips gently fell to the floor.

"Sharpay?!" Troy asked nervously. "What did she say?" Troy asked, getting worried.

"She said she'd call you back later, " Gabriella replied softly. "I can understand if you want me to leave," Gabriella gathered her things and headed for the door.

"No, don't." Troy gently touched her hand. "I need to pass this test, and well you're the only one that can help me," Troy pleaded.

Gabriella smiled, her signature smile and tilted her head.

"Ok," Gabriella replied. "Now let's get back to work, shall we?" Gabriella said, sitting back down.

Troy groaned.

"Come'on Troy, you wanted to learn this," Gabriella said, raising her eyebrow.

"Yeah, yeah," Troy sat back down and began to work again.

—

"Gabriella, I'm starving," Troy complained.

"Troy! We can't stop now, your finally getting it!" Gabriella pleaded.

"I'll get it more if we eat, now come'on!" Troy began to drag her towards the door.

Troy's mom burst in.

"Geez, you guys sound like an old married couple!" She laughed.

Gabriella and Troy exchanged awkward glances.

"Dinner is ready, we'd love for you to stay Gabriella," She said politely.

"No, no, I really should be going," Gabriella started to leave.

"No, I insist," his mom replied blocking the doorway.

"Thank you Mrs. Bolton," Gabriella said, giving up as she followed them downstairs. "Mmm.. smells delicious," Gabriella said closing her eyes and taking in the sent of the great smelling food.

"Aw, your making me blush," his mom replied to the compliment sheepishly.

The were on they're way to the kitchen when Mr. Bolton spotted them.

"Gabriella?" He asked surprised to see her, although she didn't blame him.

"Yes, nice to see you again Mr. Bolton," Gabriella replied. Extending a hand.

"Pleasure's all mine," Mr. Bolton replied cautiously as he shook her hand.

"Now that we've all greeted each other, can we please eat?" Troy groaned as they made their way to the dinner table.

Troy sat down in his usual spot. Mrs. Bolton pushed out the chair next to Troy's and offered it to Gabriella. She sat down and began to eat.

Troy dug into his food happily, Gabriella pushed her's around with her fork. Finally Mrs. Bolton broke the ice.

"Gabriella it's so wonderful to have you back," she cooed.

Gabriella just nodded and took a bite of her food.

"Are you two...?" Mr. Bolton asked curiously.

"No," Troy and Gabriella said in unison. They gave each other awkward stares.

Gabriella shoved her head back down to face her food.

"She's just helping me study," Troy piped up.

"Oh, well that's very nice of you Gabriella," Mrs. Bolton replied.

_Obviously Mrs. Bolton was the talker in this family, or the good one at that. _Gabriella thought to herself.

"Any detentions lately?" Mr. Bolton asked Gabriella.

Gabriella chocked on her food and coughed. Astonished at what Mr. Bolton had just asked her.

_Yes, Mrs. Bolton was defiantly the better one in the family at asking questions, or anything for that matter. _Gabriella thought to herself again.

"Just kidding," Mr. Bolton said cheerfully.

Gabriella nodded, and gave a meek smile.

Troy glared at his father, Mr. Bolton nodded at his son.

---

"Thank you very much for dinner Mr. and Mrs. Bolton. It was wonderful!" Gabriella cooed and smiled cheerfully.

"Anytime," Mrs. Bolton replied as Mr. Bolton put his arm around his wife's shoulders.

"Here I'll walk you out," Troy offered as he opened the door for her and stepped out into the darkness, the only light they had was the moon and the stars.

Troy walked Gabriella down the walk-way until they reached the side walk.

"Gabriella, I don't know how to thank you," Troy smiled.

"Troy I know you're going to do fine," Gabriella said reassuringly

Gabriella leaped to give Troy a hug. It was meant to be friendly, but Troy pulled her in closer.

They both silently pulled away. They were close, as they awkwardly moved into each other.

"Well, I better get going, I don't want to keep my mom waiting," Gabriella said breaking away as she ran off into the night.

"What just happened?" Troy said aloud to himself.

**Author's Note: And there you have it! As you can see Troy is beginning to have disbelief over Sharpay, or for those of you who didn't already know that...well now you know! Okay thanks guys please review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note: Hey guys! Hope you all enjoy this chapter and thanks to all of the reveiwers from the 13th chapter!**

**Summary: After the call backs, Troy and Gabriella's relationship begins to blossom. But Sharpay wants Troy, and the part of Minnie. Will Troy and Gabriella be able to pull through? Or will Sharpay succeed?**

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Nobody but you_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Chapter 14

Troy raced into the house and immediately flopped on his bed. His mind filled with confusing facts, figures and something more complicated than school.

_Something more,_ Troy thought to himself.

He picked up a pad and pencil and began to doodle. By the time he tumbled around on his bed to look at the time, it read 10:00 PM

Troy laid his head on the pillow and fell fast asleep.

—

The sound of his cell phone woke him up that morning. He didn't even bother to check the caller ID he just picked it up and gave a muffled hello.

"Troy, I think we need to talk." Sharpay said sternly.

"Now Sharpay?" Troy whined.

"Yes Troy, now." She said as she hung up.

A few minutes later Sharpay was let inside the Bolton residence.

"Troy...you wanna take a walk?" Sharpay asked quietly.

"Ok," Troy whispered as he ached knowing what might happen next.

They walked down the block without speaking and into the park.

"Troy, what happened last night?" Sharpay looked down at her feet.

"Nothing, we were just studying. That's all," Troy reassured her. Knowing that it wasn't the whole truth.

"Sometimes I wonder Troy," Sharpay sighed.

"Wonder about what Shar?" Troy asked.

"If you still have feelings for Gabriella, Troy do you?" Sharpay asked quietly.

"Sharpay! No!" Troy yelped happily. "I would never love anyone but you," Troy kissed her on top of her forehead.

_Nobody but..._Troy didn't finish his thought. Sharpay linked her hand with his and smiled.

Troy gave a half smiled back as they continued to walk.

—

Troy walked Sharpay back to her house giving her a peck on the cheek before she went inside. Troy walked for home.

Sharpay on the other hand ran for her room. The sent of roses filled her bright pink room of course. She looked up in the phonebook Gabriella's number and immediately dialed it into the phone.

"Hello Mrs. Montez, this is Sharpay Evans is Gabriella there?" She asked sweetly.

"Yes hold one moment please," Mrs. Montez replied.

As she was about to hand Gabriella the phone, Gabriella let out a quiet no. But loud enough for Sharpay to hear. Gabriella was scared of her, and she liked it.

Mrs. Montez threw the phone at her.

"Hello?" Gabriella said meekly, sticking a tongue out at her mother and running upstairs.

"Gabriella, I know you still have feelings for Troy so dump them. He's mine," she said slyly.

"Sharpay, I do not have any feelings left in my heart for Troy. I have a boyfriend!" Gabriella replied.

"So you say," Sharpay snapped.

"Sharpay! You're unbelievable! Do you live to start drama?" Gabriella was getting annoyed now.

"Gabriella you're the one starting this here." Sharpay shot back. "You're the one who asked Troy to come over."

"Sharpay! He asked me, you know I have no idea why I'm even having this conversation with you, bye," and with that Gabriella hung up.

She couldn't stand Sharpay! Like this was news to her. She never liked her from the start. Ice princess she remembered Chad calling her.

Gabriella sighed. She longed for the times with all of them. Hanging out having fun, like the old days. I would always be her, Troy, Taylor, Chad, Zeke and Ryan. Oh yeah and Kelsi too. She missed those times. The way they were.

—

Gabriella looked over her clothes that she considered packing for her upcoming adventure. She could hardly wait. And now that she thought about it, she wanted more and more to go to the Peterson School. There was nothing left holding her back. Or was there?

Her mind was set strictly on other things and that moment.

_How could Sharpay even think about me and Troy? The magic is gone, gone._ Gabriella thought to herself.

—

Sharpay realized then and there she had the big test to study for. She cracked open her fuzzy pink notebook and began to go over the material. It wasn't even a half hour into her study time before she was eating chips and flipping through the channels.

Meanwhile Ryan was in his room trying to study, and avoiding the loud music coming from his sister's room. He had finally had enough and traveled across the hall to Sharpay's room. He banged on the door hastily.

"Sharpay open up!" He called out.

Sharpay took her time making her way to the door.

"What do you want Ryan?" Sharpay's eyes rolled over as she waited for an answer.

"Some of us are trying to study here, so can you please turn your music down?" He asked coldly.

Sharpay slammed the door in his face, Ryan went back to his room.

He was tired of the way Sharpay treated him. I mean he wasn't her slave! He was going to take a stand.

—

"And a five, six seven, eight!" Sharpay called out as the kids in front of her began to dance.

The show was finally coming along. The show was in 1 week and they had only had 4 more rehearsals left.

Gabriella took Allison backstage to work on her song.

"Okay Allison, you're doing great, I just need you to be a little more outgoing. Like Annie," Gabriella instructed kindly.

"I don't think I can do it," Allison replied titling her head toward the floor in shame.

"It's easy! Like this:" Gabriella got up from the piano chair and began to sing.

_The sun'll come out, tomorrow_

_Bet your bottom dollar that tomorrow they'll be sun!_

Gabriella looked at Allison as she sang, Allison stared in awe. She looked like she was taking little notes in her head.

_Just thinkin' about tomorrow! _

_Clears away the cobwebs and the sorrow..._

_Till' there's none_

Allison heard footsteps coming from outside. She perked her head up, Gabriella didn't seem to notice.

_When I'm stuck with a day that's gray and lonely _

_I just stick out my chin, and grin and say- oh! _

Troy walked in quietly peering at Gabriella. Allison gave him an awkward stare, as he did back.

_The sun'll-_

Gabriella's singing was interrupted by Troy clapping his hands and smiling, Gabriella gave him a big smile.

"Lovely just lovely miss Montez," Troy laughed as he clapped some more.

"Mr. Bolton this is a closed rehearsal," Gabriella smirked.

Allison looked confused. So Gabriella decided to fill her in.

"Allison this is my-friend...Troy," She introduced him as Troy gave a polite wave.

"Um..Sharpay wants to see the both of us when your done, ok?" Troy whispered to her.

Gabriella nodded as she went on with Allison. Troy walked out.

"So, as I was saying. You have to feel the music and be in it," Gabriella said.

Allison went of topic. "Was that your boyfriend?" She asked curiously.

_Why'd she have to ask that, _Gabriella whined to herself.

"No...he was," Gabriella said softly.

"Was?" Allison asked sympathetically.

"Yes was," Gabriella replied. "Things just didn't work out...it's complicated," She said turning towards her.

"Complicated, the story of my life," Allison said as she walked out.

A few minutes later, after letting everything sink in. Gabriella left too.

"Okay everyone thanks for coming!" Sharpay called out as the kids scrambled out the door.

It seemed that Allison had left as well.

Sharpay linked her arm with Troy's and left. Troy turned to Gabriella and waved. After seeing this Sharpay gave him a little smack on the shoulder as he turned back around.

Soon after that Gabriella left too.

—

Troy walked home with Sharpay still on his arm. Happily he sighed as they stopped in front of Sharpay's house.

"Well bye," Troy said hurrying away. Sharpay caught him by the back of his shirt.

"Oh no you don't," She said. "Forgetting something?" She asked.

Troy shrugged his shoulders.

Sharpay stuck her lips out. Troy gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and hurried off before she could stop him again.

After finally rounding the block Troy ceased running. Out of breath he paused for a minuted inhaling the crisp Albuquerque air. He pushed his soft hair back and walked again. The sunlit sky was just fading away. As he walked up the street his mind traced back to so long ago.

_It was a day just like today. Gabriella and Troy were quietly walking up the block. _

"_My your quiet today," Troy said. _

"_Wow just figuring this out," Gabriella retorted sarcastically. _

"_Did I just get lip from you young lady?" He asked snickering. _

"_Maybe..." She said rolling her eyes. _

"_Oh now your going to get it!" Troy said running after her as she ran away. _

"_No Troy!" She cried but he caught up to her. _

_He caught her off-guard and picked her up and swung her around. _

"_Let me down!" She fidgeted, screaming and laughing. _

_Finally Troy let her down slowly and easily. _

_Pulling each other close..._

Troy's little daydream ended there when he suddenly bumped into a man walking his dog. The man gave him a dirty look as they went on with their walk in the other direction.

Before Troy knew it, he had reached his own home. The sky was already dark and the wind began to blow against his face. He hurried inside.

He heard a constant beeping noise coming from his pocket. It must have been doing that the entire walk home because on his cell phone it read: you have new messages. He flipped it open and dialed his voice-mail number.

_You have 5 new messages; first new message: _

"_Hey Troy! It's Sharpay, just wanted to talk with you. Call me back, kisses!"_

Troy hit the button to erase it and went on.

_Second new message: _

"_Troy this is Sharpay, call me back!" _

Troy once again hit the button to erase.

_Third new message: _

"_Troy why aren't you answering your cell call me back as soon as you get this!" _

Troy was getting aggravated now. As he forcefully hit the erase button.

_Fourth new message: _

"_Troy this is your girlfriend speaking, you better not be deleting all these messages! Love you baby. Bye!" _

Troy couldn't take this anymoreHe was about to shut the phone when he heard the voice on the 5th message.

"_Troy this is um...Gabriella. I just wanted to say how proud and happy I am about your test. I knew you could do it. Well I guess that's it, bye." _

Troy listened to the options on his phone.

_Hit one to delete this message. Hit three to save this message onto your phone. To exit hit four. _

And not knowing quite why. Troy hit save.

**Author's Note: And there it is. Finished chapter****Sorry for my lack of updating in the last few weeks. Things have been pretty hectic. Thanks for waiting please review! **

**P.S. A virtual feel better card to my most loyal reviewer! Princesse de la plume. **


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note: Hey guys! Hope you all enjoyed the last chapter, thank you all for reviewing they are much appreciated. But, please if you have a review where you predict what might happen or suggest something. Depending on what it is please message me so you don't ruin it for everyone else, if I was going to do that in next chapters. I have the entire story made up already in my mind before I actually write it, so I really don't need comments on what to do in further chapters unless you think it's really necessary. So enough of that let's go on to the story! **

**Summary: After the call backs, Troy and Gabriella's relationship begins to blossom. But Sharpay wants Troy, and the part of Minnie. Will Troy and Gabriella be able to pull through? Or will Sharpay succeed?**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Play's The Thing

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 15

It was opening night of the play. Annie that is. Even so, Gabriella was nervous. She thought about how they would do, how they would sound and if they had fun along the way. Sharpay probably only cared about being noticed as a 'caring citizen' That was all she was concerned about, her image.

She hoped Derek would drop by to see all of her hard work. She fixed the final touches on her hair and was off.

—

Gabriella walked through the double doors and into the large room full of chattering people. She squeezed through them to get to the stage.

Thankfully she spotted Troy waving her over from in back of the velvet red curtain. Immediatly she raced over.

"Hey Troy," She said cheerfully.

"Hey," He replied back."There's a problem backstage," Troy said nervously.

"What is it? Is someone hurt?" She said looking past his body blocking the way.

"No, it seems our star has stage fright, maybe you could talk to her?" He asked hopefully.

"Why me? It's not like I wouldn't do it but, what about Sharpay," Gabriella asked looking to the side.

"I thought you would be best at this," He said quietly putting his hand on her shoulder.

Gabriella smiled and began to walk backstage, giving Troy one last smile before walking on.

Gabriella searched and searched for little Allison but she was no where to be found. Then, she had a sudden spark. She ran towards the farthest part of the backstage. In the supply closet. She realized then, how much they really had in common.

Gabriella quietly opened the supply closet door to see Allison nervously twirling her hair around her finger in the corner.

Gabriella slowly walked in her heels clicking against the tiled floor every time she took a step. She silently sat down next to her.

"Nice hiding spot," Gabriella said, breaking the ice. "I never would of thought of it,"

"Thanks," Allison mumbled.

"Now, why are you hiding here anyway?" Gabriella asked, even though she knew what the answer was.

"I'm nervous," She said quietly. "And don't try to cheer me up because you don't know what this feels like. You have so much more confidence in yourself. Unlike me," She replied.

Gabriella sighed heavily.

"When I had my call-backs, I was so nervous. I had practiced and practiced, I felt like I was so ready, but then something went wrong." Gabriella said.

"What?" Allison asked curiously.

"Troy and I were only supposed to do our audition for Ms. Darbus, but when my fiend and I had to find someway to get everyone out of the gym so Troy could come sing with me, everyone also headed for the auditorium. The music began to play and all eyes were on me, but nothing came out of my mouth, the music stopped and Troy came over to me. He gave me the confidence I needed to sing my heart out, and that is what I'm going to give you." Gabriella said.

"You are?" Allison asked curiously.

"Yes, Allison the reason we picked you because you were the best at this role. You showed us that you were meant to be Annie and that you wanted it. Now you go out there and show them what you can do!" Gabriella said encouragingly.

Allison smiled a bright, big smile.

"And Allison, I know you can do this," Gabriella said softly, putting her hand on her shoulder.

The two walked out into the hustle and bustle of parents running after their screaming children who refused to wear anymore make-up or have their hair brushed for the 10th time.

Squeezing past them, finally they reached a mirror so Gabriella could fix up Allison's smudged mascara.

Gabriella gently brushed her hair back as Troy walked over.

"Thanks," Troy whispered in her ear and leaving the two.

—

"Hello ladies and gentleman! And welcome to the Children's Center's performance of Annie!" Gabriella said into the microphone as the crowd cheered.

"Now these kids have put a lot of hard work and dedication into this play so I hope you all enjoy it!" Troy also said into the mic.

_Where is Sharpay?_ Thought Troy to himself. He hoped she wouldn't miss their big day.

"Now give a big round of applause for the Children's Center's performance of Annie!" Sharpay came in and said calmly into the microphone. Taking the words right out of Gabriella's mouth.

She gave Gabriella a sly stare as the crowd cheered and the curtains opened.

—

So far the play was going well. Only two kids had messed up their lines and only a few messed up the choreography. But they're seven-year-olds, what do you expect?

Now the finale was approaching. Gabriella was as nervous as the kids, if they messed this up the entire play would be down the tubes. But she had faith in them, even Tiffany.

Everyone lined up for the final scene. Gabriella spotted Troy on the other side of the stage. Watching from behind the wings.

Gabriella gave him a little wave and a smile, as he did back. Before they knew it the play had ended and it was time for them to take their bows.

Gabriella and Troy walked out to center stage. Meeting there and walking up the stage for their bows. As they walked up Troy shyly grabbed Gabriella's hand and linked it with his. But someone was missing.

"_Thank god Sharpay isn't here she'd have a fit,"_ thought Gabriella.

They took their bows and headed backstage to congratulate the stars.

"Hey guys!" Cried out Gabriella to the laughing kids.

A ton of little girls and a boy or two raced up to hug them.

When everyone had finally gone off to take off their stage make-up one little girl was left standing alone, and it wasn't Allison.

"Lori what's wrong?" Asked Gabriella softly. "Aren't you happy about the play?"

She nodded sadly.

"Then what's the problem?" She asked.

Lori looked over at Troy who was talking to a parent and laughing.

"Oh, Troy," She said softly.

Lori nodded again.

"Well, I don't want to crush your dreams here. But Troy is a little too old for you," She said cautiously, trying not to hurt the poor girl's feelings.

"I know, but he's just so darn cute!" She exclamied.

"He is isn't he," Gabriella said with chuckle. Gabriella lost herself in a daze by then. Lost in his deep blue eyes.

She zapped herself back to Derek, the guy who didn't break her heart, or cheat on her.

She stopped thinking about guys by then and went along with Lori to join the other kids.

Lori, slyly left the group and walked around past Troy, hoping he'd get the message.

"Hey Lori great show!" He said wrapping his arms around her.

She dazed off, like Gabriella holding onto him tight.

"Hope you join next year," He leaned down to give her a kiss on the cheek.

Everyone ran around them to watch. Lori fell to the floor happily as everyone raced to see if she was ok.

"Lori you ok?" Gabriella asked, holding her head in her arms.

"I'm ok now," She said happily.

Everyone laughed happily. Gabriella took Troy to the side as all the girls fonded over the cheek that he kissed.

"Thanks Troy," Gabriella whispered.

"No problem, she's a cute kid," He laughed.

Gabriella's eyes circled the room for Sharpay. Who was not to be found.

"Um..Troy, Where's Sharpay? She missed her curtain call," Gabriella asked curiously.

"Oh she needed to go to the Emergency Room," He said calmly as if nothing was wrong.

"What?!" Gabriella asked. Not even sure why she was caring about Sharpay, after all she has done to her.

"She's fine it's just Ryan, Sharpay left her backpack in the middle of the hallway and Ryan fell over it," Troy said.

"Is he okay?" Gabriella asked. She may not care about Sharpay much, but Ryan was a pretty nice guy if you get over the fact that he's his sister's partner in crime.

"He's fine the doctors just think it's a sprained ankle," Troy replied.

Gabriella winced.

Troy laughed as they continued to talk through the night.

—

Gabriella awaited outside Mr. O'Falley's classroom on Monday afternoon. She tapped her foot nervously, she had finished her test in record timing. Troy however, was still working on his.

"_God I hope he does okay," _Gabriella thought anxiously to herself.

The worst part about this situation was that Mr. O'Falley graded their tests in front of them. Gabriella of course got an A. It was Troy she was worried about. This test depended on his attendance on the Washington Trip. And she knew Troy well enough to know that he was excited as ever about it.

She wondered if she covered all the material for him. Or if they spent more time eating than studying.

Either way it went, she just hoped he did well. She knew Troy, and she also knew that he wanted to pass this test more than anything. Not just for the grade or to go to Washington D.C. No, not that. But for self-respect and pride. To say I did this and to prove that he wasn't just a lunk-head basketball man.

She grew more and more impatient. Finally she heard the doorknob click. Troy walked out slowly, as serious as Gabriella had ever seen him.

"So...?" Gabriella asked him nervously.

Troy let go of his serious act as a bright smile broke out on his face.

"I passed!" He cried opening his arms wide for a hug.

Gabriella quickly leaped into his arms and hugged him tightly.

After a few second they both pulled away happily. Never letting their smiles leave their faces.

"Oh Troy I knew you could do it! I'm so proud of you," Gabriella beamed.

Troy already knew that she was proud of him, by that little message she left on his phone. But he decided not to mention it.

"Thanks, but you know I never could have been able to do this without you," Troy gushed as they began to walk down the empty hallway.

Gabriella blushed and looked away.

"But seriously, thanks." Troy said smiling. Gabriella smiled back and looked over in another direction. "Not talkative today Gabriella, are we?" Troy said chuckling.

"Hey I never-" Before Gabriella could finish, Troy was had grabbed her by her waist and was spinning her around in all different directions. Like he used to.

Suddenly Sharpay and Derek came out of nowhere, as if planned.

"Troy..." Sharpay said sternly. Derek just looked blankly at Sharpay.

"Um..Sharpay how is your brother?" Gabriella pipped up.

"Fine, let's go Troy," Sharpay said almost completely ignoring Gabriella's kindness and walking off, giving Gabriella a dirty look. Derek watched the two of them go off together.

"I'll see you later Gabriella," Troy mumbled to Gabriella before they rounded the corner.

"What was that all about?" Derek asked curiously, breaking out of his fantasy.

"Nothing," Gabriella said softly looking down at her feet.

"Come on let's get going," Derek said kindly waiting for her to take his hand, he did as they walked off towards his locker to get ready for their next class.

—

They walked down the seemingly empty hallways, hand in hand chatting constantly.

"So, doesn't my hair look great today?" He gushed pushing it back.

"Yeah, it looks fine," Gabriella replied.

"Just fine?! It's amazing!" He said pushing it back again.

"It's nice," She repeated.

Derek rolled his eyes.

"Derek you can't be serious about this whole thing," Gabriella smirked.

"Why wouldn't I be?" He asked seriously.

Gabriella ceased walking and turned to face him.

"This is so un-like you Derek," Gabriella said looking a bit worried, even thought she was getting worried over hair. But right now it was more than hair.

Gabriella turned away as they were both silent for the rest of the walk to each of their classes.

But, Gabriella couldn't be mad at Derek now, especially over a stupid subject like this. Because tomorrow marked their one month anniversary. And nothing could bring them down that day.

—

Gabriella leaped for her bed, at the end of the day. She was so tired. She lay on her bed and wondered what her and Derek would do for their one month anniversary tomorrow.

_Will he take me out?_ She wondered. _I hope he likes the gift I got him. _

All Gabriella knew, was that she could not wait for tomorrow to come.

But right now she had some major homework to do so she shuffled to her desk and began.

—

Gabriella fixed herself up extra-special for school that day. She wore her favorite blouse. And added a little extra time on her make-up and hair then she normally did.

Gabriella walked into school to see Derek staring into a mirror in his locker, like he always did now a-days.

She raced up to him and threw her hands over his eyes.

"Guess who?!" She cried anxiously.

He said nothing.

"Guess who!" Gabriella said louder.

Nothing.

"Derek!"She cried taking her hands off his eyes and facing him.

"Oh, hi Gabriella," He said un-excitedly.

"Isn't there something you want to say to me?" She asked.

"Yeah, I gotta go to class, see ya!" He said slamming his locker closed and walking away.

Gabriella's jaw dropped open.

_No, he wouldn't do this. It's probably just a joke. Yeah that's it, a joke. _Gabriella reassured herself.

She chassed after him down the hall, looking like a complete idiot. Finally she caught up to him.

"Derek, isn't today very special?" She asked trying to keep up with his fast pace.

"Well the weather girl on TV says the temperature is going to go up to 69 today," He said calmly.

"Isn't there something you want to wish me today?" She asked him hoping for the answer that she was dying for.

"Uh, I don't think so Gabriella, my class is right here. See you later," He said waving to her un-certainly of what was going on as he entered the classroom.

"_I can't believe him!"_ She thought to herself as she marched through the hallways to get to her class.

She stormed into her French class and slammed her books down on the desk. Now it was her turn to be mad.

"Gabriella, you ok?" Abigail asked her kindly.

"No!" Gabriella cried, sounding close to tears.

"What happened?" Abigail asked looking concerned for her friend.

"Derek, that's what happened! He forgot that today was our one month anniversary!" Gabriella replied. " I even got him a gift, see," Gabriella said pulling out from her messenger back a mini-sized basketball with a frame in the middle of it, with a picture of her and Derek together at the basketball dinner.

Abigail sat there and said nothing.

"Maybe you should talk to him," Abigail suggested, speaking up.

"Should I?" Gabriella asked curiously. "Or just let him find out on his own?" She asked.

"It's whatever you feel you need to do," Abigail said softly.

"Then in that case, I know exactly what to do," Gabriella said.

**Author's Note: Aha! a cliff-hanger! You guys are just going to have to wait to see the rest. I hope you all liked this chapter and acknowledged the little..well actually pretty long author's note up-top. Please review and Happy Holidays everyone!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Note: Hey! Eeeek I am very exited to write this chapter but I'm going to keep my mouth closed for once!** **So I hope you all enjoy the chapter and review please! Also I just wanted to point out in my summary it has details about the play, which is coming up. Just making sure you all know that's it's not going to like disappear completely in the story. So now on with the story!**

**Summary: After the call backs, Troy and Gabriella's relationship begins to blossom. But Sharpay wants Troy, and the part of Minnie. Will Troy and Gabriella be able to pull through? Or will Sharpay succeed?**

Soaring, Flying

Chapter 16

Gabriella was all packed up and ready to go on that early Monday morning. She had spent the weekend thinking about what to do with Derek. Truth be told, when she told Abigail that she knew exactly what to do about Derek, she had no clue. But she wasn't going to let that ruin her trip. It was 5:50 A.M. and she was D.C. bound.

—

Mrs. Montez's car was parked outside East High.

"Now you sure you have everything Gabi?" her mother asked frantically.

"Mom, I'll be fine," Gabriella said comfortingly. She put her hand over her mother's and gave her a warm smile. "Don't worry," Gabriella said softly.

Mrs. Montez pulled her daughter in for one last hug. "You have fun now," she whispered in her ear. Mrs. Montez gave her a soft peck on the cheek as they both gently pulled away.

"Love you mommy," Gabriella said in a little two year old's voice as she stepped out of the car with her luggage in hand. She slammed the door shut as her mom blew her a kiss and watched her daughter walk into the dark school.

—

Once Gabriella stepped inside the overwhelming gymnasium, she was greeted with teachers practically throwing papers, pamphlets and anything else they could possibly give to every kid who walked through the door.

Thankfully, she spotted her little group of friends, huddled around in the middle of the gym. She quickly grabbed her things and hurried towards them.

"Hey guys!" She cried giving Taylor a friendly hug of excitement.

"What no hug for me?" Chad whined sarcastically, giving Gabriella a playful hug.

The gang went on talking non-stop. Chad's arm was around Taylor almost the entire time; things must have sorted themselves out between the two.

"Hey man," Troy waked over to them, surprising Chad from behind.

"Hey Troy," everyone greeted him.

Gabriella's eyes circled around the room. A large commotion was coming from the entrance of the gym.

"What going on over there?" piped up Abigail looking over to see what was wrong.

"Let's go see!" Chad said taking Taylor by the hand and racing away, the rest following.

Surprise, surprise. Sharpay stood in the middle of the doorway, all dolled up with the rest of them in sweats. With her, she had at least five pieces of fluffy pink luggage. They all couldn't help but laugh, even Troy.

"Troy hun, tell them I can have these bags on the plane," Sharpay whined.

"Uh..." Troy said backing away slowly.

Sharpay rolled her eyes and went on bickering with the teachers.

—

After at least an hour of waiting anxiously, the buses finally arrived to take them to the airport.

Quickly, the gang grabbed their belongings as all the rest of the kids made a dash for the door.

After much squeezing and squishing Gabriella and Troy were the only ones who made it out of the crowd. The two walked out to wait for the rest of their friends by the awaiting buses piling luggage into the compartment below the bus.

"So what's the deal with Sharpay? Not to be rude or anything, but didn't she _fail_ Mr. O'Falley's test?" Gabriella asked as kindly as possible.

"Well her mom was up at the school and I guess it went off from there," Troy grumbled.

Gabriella looked out into the pinkish glow coming from the tops of the hills, made by the rising sun.

"Wow, that's beautiful," Gabriella said softly, looking out into the distance.

"Yes, you are," Troy whispered, realizing what he had just, said he quickly corrected himself. "I mean that is," Thankfully she didn't hear him the first time. Troy gave a relieved sigh.

Suddenly, the beautiful sigh was ruined by a mad rush of their classmates running toward the buses behind them.

"Let's get outta here," Troy said nervously, grabbing Gabriella's hand and racing inside the nearest bus.

Once they got inside the bus they breathed heavily. Gabriella and Troy's hands still interlocked together.

Quickly, they realized it and pulled their hands away as they both blushed.

The crowd of kids soon entered the buses, people's things were being thrown everywhere, there was yelling and screaming, and then the bus driver had enough.

"Everyone in a seat now!" she screamed.

Gabriella and Troy quickly sat down in the nearest two seats.

Gabriella turned herself around to face the back of the bus to see what happened to Taylor and the rest of her friends.

Way in the back she spotted Taylor cuddled up with Chad. Her smile was bright and beautiful as she leaned her head against Chad's shoulder.

Gabriella sighed and looked around in search of Abigail. She spotted her opposite Taylor's seat, being bored to tears with Zeke tell her about all the elements of basketball. Her chin rested on the palm of her hand as she blew some stray hairs from her bangs up in the air and looked helplessly at Gabriella. Gabriella shrugged her shoulders and sat back down.

Then a thought crossed her mind, _'where was Derek?' _She looked out the window to find Derek banging and pleading on the bus doors for them to open. When they finally did Derek scurried inside giving Troy a dirty look as he walked by. Gabriella quickly turned her head away. She couldn't even stand to look at him right now.

—

Slowly the bus started up. A few kids cheered and screeched with excitement. The rest just beamed with happiness. Gabriella and Troy still hadn't said a word to each other since they got on the bus. Finally Troy's voice broke out.

"Ah, I can't believe the play is in just ten days," Troy said.

"Yeah, right when we get back from Washington. It came and went so fast," Gabriella said, her head filling with memories. "I've been doing a lot of one-on-one rehearsing with Kelsi. Have you?" Gabriella asked him.

"Yes, and if I must say so myself I am an amazing singer," Troy said sarcastically.

Gabriella smirked. But something was hidden beneath that smile, and Troy knew it.

"Gabriella? Are you okay?" Troy asked softly leaning into her.

"Yeah, fine," Gabriella said quietly.

Troy raised an eyebrow up at her.

"Ok now tell me the truth," he replied softly.

"Well it's like this-" Gabriella started.

"Ahem," But of course, Sharpay stood behind her. Her arms were folded over her chest and her foot was tapping angrily. "Gabriella be a dear and go sit with _your_ boyfriend so I can sit with mine," Sharpay scowled.

"Sharpay don't-" Troy said, defending Gabriella.

"No Troy it's ok," Gabriella said softly as she got up and walked down the aisle.

"Sharpay you have no right to talk to her like that," Troy said angrily once Gabriella had left.

"Well excuse me for trying to protect my boyfriend!" Sharpay sneered.

"Protect me?! Protect me from what?" Troy said his voice growing louder.

"Don't you see Troy," Sharpay's tone began to soften. "She's still in love with you," Sharpay said slyly.

'_Well maybe I'm still in love with her too_.' Troy thought to himself. The words stung him in the heart, knowing that this was truly the way he felt towards Gabriella. He slid back in his seat and leaned his head against the cool window, feeling all of his emotions being balled up into one and being tossed around in his stomach.

Sharpay sat down with a smile of satisfaction on her face.

—

Gabriella walked past all of her screaming classmates as she walked towards the back of the bus. She stared in disgust at everyone throwing food and other items across the aisles.

The bus made a sudden sharp turn. Gabriella swerved and fell on top of Derek.

"Hey watch it! I'm eating here!" Derek said angrily, removing his pretzels which Gabriella had evidently squashed.

"Sorry," she grumbled, brushing herself off and sitting down.

Derek went on eating his chips as they spilt all over himself and Gabriella. She looked down in disgust and glared at him. Halfway through the ride, Gabriella felt herself growing tired. She slowly let her head rest against Derek's shoulder. He gently patted the top of her head and let his own lean softly against hers.

—

Troy was still in his unusual silence. Sharpay was fiddling with her Sidekick, without a care in the world. He leaned his head against the window looking at the reflections of his classmates seated peacefully in the early morning. His eyes darted towards Gabriella and Derek. He sighed heavily and looked down at his feet unhappily. Maybe it was time for him to finally face the truth. He was still in love with Gabriella.

He probably never stopped, it was just that Sharpay took control of his life and all things around it. And now, another thing crossed his mind, Sharpay. He didn't want to hurt her on what was supposed to be a fun trip. So he decided that he would not break up with her until they returned. He knew it was a terrible thing to do to her, stay with someone that you didn't really love. He wondered if Sharpay really loved him back. But he didn't want to think about that right now. The only thing on his mind was Gabriella.

He needed to tell Gabriella in some secretive way that Sharpay wouldn't find out. His nerves took over, scrambling with 'what if's'. But besides Sharpay there was only one thing standing in his way: Derek. Either way, he wasn't going to tell her. And even if she rejected him, he wouldn't care. Just as long as she knew.

—

The ride took longer than expected. Gabriella gently lifted her head from Derek's broad, basketball shoulders. As soon as she got up from her position, Derek's body sprawled out over her's. His faint snoring grew louder. She sighed and leaned back in her seat, having Derek lay over her like a pile of bricks. She re-situated herself and leaned back in her seat.

A few minutes later she realized that she shouldn't let the guy who forgot their anniversary lay on-top of her. She reached over and began to wake him.

"Derek, Derek wake up," She said shaking him.

"I didn't steal the fruit, no matter what he tells you!" he cried out. The bus became silent. "Oh, it was just a...dream," he said, uncomfortably lifting himself from his sleeping position.

"Derek, we need to talk," Gabriella emphasized.

"Okay, what about?" Derek asked.

"Do you know what the other day was?" she asked him.

"Um...pizza day in the cafeteria?" he asked shrugging his shoulders.

"No Derek, it was our one-month anniversary, that _you_ said we should celebrate when we started this relationship," she said angrily.

"Oh man, that was last week! Gabriella, I'm sorry, I didn't mean- I mean- I'm just really sorry," He said quietly.

"Derek, what happened to us? Lately you've been all about...you," she said. She knew it was mean and she almost regretted saying it, but it was the truth.

"Oh, Ashley has Snickers! Be right back," he said happily getting up and heading towards Ashley.

Gabriella rolled her eyes and took over Derek's window seat. She too leaned her head against the refreshingly cold window and stared off into the distance of her other classmates looking out at the country sky.

She saw Troy up at the front of the bus through the little opening between the window and her seat. She called his name softly hoping that Sharpay or Derek wouldn't hear her.

"Troy, psst, Troy!" She called out softly.

His head quickly whipped around to see her at the other end of the bus. He gave her a happy wave mouthing the words. 'I really need to talk to you,' But before he had a chance to say anything the bus halted to a stop. They had finally reached the airport.

—

The kids flooded off the bus and actually waited where they were supposed to.

"Okay everyone we are getting on the plane in at least two hours, so make yourselves comfortable in the waiting area until we are ready. And please behave," Mr. O'Falley whined as everyone raced into the airport.

Yet the kids still took over the entire waiting room within a second. The people waiting patiently for their planes to board gave them dirty looks as they all raced to find seats. As Gabriella walked past all of her running and screeching classmates, she spotted Ryan following behind Sharpay on his crutches. All of Sharpay's belongings and his were draped over his back. Sharpay however walked up ahead only carrying her measly purse.

Suddenly, Ryan lost his balance and tumbled to the floor. Sharpay quickly jerked around and shrugged her shoulders, and walked on. Gabriella rolled her eyes and quickly ran over to help him.

"Ryan, are you okay?" Gabriella asked, bending down to help him collect his things.

"Yeah, just great," he grumbled as Gabriella stood up. She extended a hand to help him up and handed him his crutches.

"If you don't mind me asking, why do you let Sharpay walk all over you?" Gabriella asked as her classmates swooped by them.

"Well, I don't know. But I think it's time I change that," Ryan replied with a smile.

Gabriella nodded in approval and smiled back as they both parted, going their separate ways.

—

Gabriella, Kelsi and Abigail had been waiting in the waiting room for hours. They ran out of things to do a while ago, so they resorted to the last thing they could think of.

"You got any sixes?" Kelsi groaned, with her chin rested against the palm of her hand.

"Go fish," Abigail moaned tossing her playing cards to the side. Kelsi did the same.

"When are we going to board this plane?" Abigail whined with a heavy sigh.

"I don't know!" Kelsi shot back impatiently.

"Will you two quit whining," Gabriella mumbled rolling her eyes and turning the other way.

Her eyes drifted to Derek flirting with the customer service girl. Gabriella sighed at the perfect-looking blonde with the model type body. Even in a flight attendant outfit, she looked beautiful.

'Am I losing him too?' She thought to herself. Then it occurred to her; maybe it wasn't the guy, maybe it was her.

—

The airport waiting room was freezing cold. Gabriella was too cranky to talk to anybody, and she hadn't gotten much sleep the past night. She let her eyes gently close as she huddled herself together for warmth. Slowly, she fell asleep.

Troy was not having a very pleasant morning either. He was too busy being Sharpay's flunky to have any real exitment. Except if you count the occasional outbursts of fights between Sharpay and Ryan. Then that would be about it. He was sick of her and her princess attitude. Then finally, he got a break.

"Troy, you can go take my things and find us a seat, while I wait here for information on my baggage problem. Okay sweetie," she said blowing him a kiss and turning back around.

Troy picked up some of her things unhappily and hurried to find a seat. Finally he found one away from everyone else. He'd passed Gabriella on the walk over to his spot. Noticing her chilliness, gave him a bright idea.

He looked around to see if anyone was watching him as he tore out a blank sheet of paper. He whipped out a pen and quickly began to write.

—

Upon finishing his little note, he folded it in half and stuck it in his coat pocket. He nonchalantly got up from his seat and walked over inconspicuously to Gabriella's.

Once more he looked around to make sure no one was looking at him, Most importantly he looked for Kelsi and Abigail who would be nearby. They would definitely notice him.

Thankfully, they were banging ferociously on a vending machine, hoping their Pop-tart (that they had just paid a good dollar for) would come out of its socket.

He quickly looked both ways once more and tore off his coat, placing it over Gabriella's petite little body. The warmth of the coat soothed Gabriella's insides as her face loosened up and gently smiled.

Troy smiled back at her and left before Sharpay noticed he was gone.

—

Gabriella slowly awakened from her deep sleep. She looked awkwardly at the denim jacket that served as a blanket, covering her body. She looked around at the busy airport. Her eyes struck to Derek, who was without his jacket.

'Maybe he does care after all,' she thought to herself.

She smiled happily as she waved her hand up in the air, signaling for him to come over to her. He paced himself down the long aisles of students. Finally reaching her, he sat down in the empty seat next to her and heaved a heavy sigh.

Gabriella leaned over and gave him a gentle kiss on the cheek.

"Wow, what was that for?" He asked as he gently rubbed his cheek going into a daze.

"I think you know," Gabriella said, twinkling her eyes.

"Um...I don't know, but I would like to know," Derek replied nervously.

"The jacket," she said waiting for him to fill in the blanks.

"Jacket...?" he asked, not knowing what in the world she was talking about.

"Didn't you put your jacket around me when I was sleeping?" Gabriella asked, her tone growing softer.

"No! Why would I do something like that?" he sneered, taking a huge bite out of his Ring Ding.

At first, Gabriella thought he was just kidding, but then it came upon her that he was really serious.

Derek turned around and gave a flirty wave to the customer service girl, who winked back. Gabriella also turned the opposite way and folded her arms against her chest.

She'd given Derek a second chance, but he blew it. She thought he had changed but guessed she was wrong. A hot tear rolled down her cheek.

It was times like this when she wanted...Troy. She put her past behind her and let it out. She still loved him. She'd never met anyone like him before. Someone who let her feel free and happy. But now, the blame was on her part. She could have just forgiven him in the first place, but she knew that wouldn't do much good either. She just wanted Troy to be happy. And now she could see that he was happy with Sharpay. Although it was beyond her why he would be, but that was his choice and now she just had to accept it.

Gabriella scrunched up in her seat unhappily, looking out into the distance.

'If Derek didn't put the jacket on me, then who did?' She thought to herself.

Before she could figure out who did it, Taylor came rushing towards her.

"Gabriella! We're about to get on a plane to Washington, D.C.! What's wrong?" Taylor asked, sounding concerned.

"I think, I might, what I mean is..." Gabriella stuttered.

Taylor raised an eyebrow.

"I think I made a mistake," Gabriella's voice softly came out as she sighed.

"About what?" Taylor asked curiously.

"About Troy."

—

"Flight 29 to Washington D.C., Now Boarding!" called out the customer service girl Derek was continuously flirting with.

She blew a kiss goodbye to him as Derek pretended to catch it.

Gabriella rolled her eyes and kept moving with the flow of kids entering the boarding gate.

Everyone raced through the terminal excitedly. They heard the loud sound of the airplane readying to take off. Finally the navy blue colored terminal opened up to a perfectly white plane. They all hurried to find good seats on the large plane.

They had the entire plane completely to themselves. They assumed the plane company didn't was the risk of complaints against them and the school. Gabriella slid into a window seat as Abigail followed taking the seat next to her.

"This is my first plane trip you know," Abigail said, making conversation.

"Really? Well I might want to warn you..." Before Gabriella had time to finish, one of the flight attendants came on to the loud speaker.

"Welcome East High Wildcats!" The brunette's gentle voice boomed throughout the airplane. All of the guy's eyes were drawn to her beautiful flowing hair. Like the customer service girl, she was tall, lean and gorgeous.

"Is it just me, or do all of the airport staff look like they should be on America's Next Top Model?" Gabriella asked quietly, leaning herself into Abigail so nobody could hear.

Abigail shrugged and let her eyes scour the talkative airplane.

"Thank you for choosing Delta Airlines, I hope you have a safe and pleasant flight. You may order from our, as we like to call it 'Rolling Restaurant'," she cooed.

Gabriella rolled her eyes.

"My name is Aria and if you need anything just push the little button above your seat. We will be preparing to take off in a matter of minutes so please fasten your seatbelts," she spoke into the intercom as she walked down the aisle. Derek started checking her out. No surprise there. She gave him a dirty look and hurried down the aisle.

Gabriella smirked. 'Serves him right,' she thought as she looked out the window.

Gradually, the airplane started becoming overwhelmed with chattering.

Gabriella sighed at her current situation. She leaned back in her seat and looked down the aisles. Behind her sat Sharpay and Troy; her body stiffened as she jolted back to her position, breathing heavily.

"Hey, are you okay?" Abigail asked, concerned.

"Yeah, fine," she replied, nodding at her friend, getting control of her breath.

"Well, glad to know that I'm not the only one getting nervous here," she said with a chuckle.

Suddenly the plane traveled down the runway.

Abigail's eyes jolted out of her head. She grasped the arms of the seat tightly. Her breathing got heavier and her chest was puffed out.

Gabriella leaned over and buckled her friend's seat belt and gave her an uneasy smile.

The plane's engines grew louder, and louder until Gabriella couldn't even hear _herself_ breathing.

The plane began to lift up into the air. Abigail began to hyperventilate pulling out a paper bag from her back pocket. She breathed into it as the bag puffed up and down.

"Abigail?" Gabriella said uneasily.

No answer.

"Abigail?" She asked even louder. "Help?!" She cried out.

"What's wrong?" Troy asked poking his head in between the two seats.

"I don't know," Gabriella replied nervously.

"Ok, Abigail now breathe in' ok," Troy said patting her on the shoulder.

She nodded, the bag flopping up and down as she moved her head. She began to calm herself down.

Gabriella smiled sweetly up at Troy he smiled back and returned to his seat.

The plane slowly lifted off their ground, and their journey began.

—

The early morning quickly turned into night. Gabriella leaned her head against the cool airplane window. She looked out into the orange, setting sun. A tear gently rolled down her cheek as she watched Sharpay's head gently resting on Troy's shoulder She missed him so much.

Troy was watching the same sunset fall behind the mid-western mountains they were hovering above, sharing the same emotions that Gabriella was feeling. He tried to remove Sharpay's heavy, sleeping head. But, she wouldn't budge. He sighed unhappily and got comfortable.

—

12:00 A.M. read the time on a nearby digital clock on the plane. She let her eyes slowly close. She quickly fell back asleep.

Abigail sat very bored as she looked at the person's head in front of her as she daydreamed. Taylor crept up behind her. She tapped her on the shoulder and whispered quietly:

"We need to talk."

—

Taylor brought Abigail to where Chad, Kelsi and herself were seated.

"What's going on?" Abigail asked softly.

"Ok, now Gabriella and Troy still have feelings for each other, you know that right?" Taylor said.

Everyone nodded.

"Ok Troy told Chad he still liked Gabriella, and Gabriella told me she still liked Troy," Taylor said again.

"Now we need to use this trip to help bring them closer together until they both realize that they still have feelings for each other," Kelsi piped up.

"And if we don't do it now, they'll go to college and miss their perfect moment," Chad added.

"So are we in?" Taylor asked putting her hand in the middle of them. Everyone else did the same as their perfect plan began to unfold.

—

Everyone on the plane was fast asleep. Gabriella looked out into the glowing sky. It was another amazing day, without him. She seemed desperate, she knew. And she also knew she shouldn't even think about being interested in another guy while she was with Derek, even though Derek did it every five minutes.

They would be arriving in a little while. She looked back at Troy sleeping calmly. She smiled warmly and looked away. Despite how much she thought she liked Derek, she knew in her heart who she was supposed to be with.

—

About and hour later, the plane was falling from the sky and heading towards the Washington D.C. national airport. Abigail was calm this time. No panic attacks.

Finally everyone started collecting their things and departing off the plane. Gabriella exited the terminal and looked around curiously. Taylor grabbed her friend as they both ran off giggling.

**Author's Note: Hey guys! Sorry this update took so long!! You can check out my little notes to you guys on my fanfic profile. Please Review!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's Note: Hey guys, ok just warning you guys...as you can see my chapters are taking more and more time, but a good point is that they are much more detailed and longer too. So I really hope you do not mind the tardiness of the updates and I hope you all enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. **

**Summary: After the call backs, Troy and Gabriella's relationship begins to blossom. But Sharpay wants Troy, and the part of Minnie. Will Troy and Gabriella be able to pull through? Or will Sharpay succeed?**

The Truth is Hard To Accept

Chapter 17

"Did she change on the plane?" Taylor whispered to Gabriella as they followed the mob of kids.

"Probably, knowing Sharpay." Gabriella replied.

Taylor did a little mimic of Sharpay as Gabriella burst into giggles.

"You know, you really shouldn't be doing that kind of stuff in public," Sharpay snarled as she walked over to Gabriella and Taylor. The girls ceased giggling. "It could really ruin your reputation. Oh that's right, you don't have one." Sharpay scoffed as she laughed at her own remark.

"Hah. Well for your information I was-" Taylor started.

"Just leaving," Gabriella piped up as she dragged her friend away.

"What are you doing?" Gabriella asked quietly after they were out of earshot of Sharpay.

"I was about to show that little princess who's boss," Taylor replied hitting her fist into the palm of her hand. She slowly began to walk toward Sharpay with an evil grin.

Gabriella pulled Taylor back over by the hood of her sweater.

"Please let's not cause anything more with her," Gabriella pleaded.

"Fine, fine. But if I don't get her, karma will," Taylor replied with a smirk.

—

Everyone was circled around a medium-sized blonde standing in the middle of them. She tugged nervously at her microphone to see if it was working.

"Ahem, is this thing on?" She spoke into the microphone.

Everyone looked blankly at her. Her hazel eyes circled around the room nervously.

"Um...hello, I'm um...Kristen and I'll be your tour guide for your time in Washington D.C.!" She cooed apprehensively.

Total silence drew over the room.

"Well, I'll be taking you around the city and showing you the sights and such," She went on.

"Well duh, isn't what tour guides are supposed to do?" Interrupted Sharpay rolling her eyes. A few of her classmates snickered.

Kristen looked down at her feet. Gabriella could almost see her confidence growing thin.

Troy looked sympathetically up at Kristen. "Go on," he encouraged her.

Kristen's face brightened as she went on.

Gabriella smiled at Troy shyly. He turned around and smiled back, exposing his perfect white teeth. As Sharpay realized what he was doing, she quickly turned him back around giving a dirty look to Gabriella.

Gabriella's face fell. She looked back up at the nervous guide. She probably was in her mid-twenties, maybe younger. It was most likely her first real job, and it was already being ruined by Sharpay. She seemed to be good at wrecking people's lives.

Sharpay let out a long and loud yawn right in the middle of Kristen's closing statement.

Kristen stopped talking as she gave Sharpay a helpless look. Sharpay gave a fake smile back to her adding in a peppy little wave.

"So let's begin, shall we?" Kristen said leading the group to baggage claim.

Troy gave Sharpay a nudge.

"Sharpay, that really wasn't necessary," Troy said sternly.

"I don't what's necessary and what's not," Sharpay snapped.

Troy opened his mouth to speak but Sharpay put her finger up to his mouth.

"Troy don't speak, I speak for you," Sharpay said.

"Then I'd wish you'd shut up," Troy retorted as he walked away.

Sharpay's jaw dropped open, no one had ever talked to her like that before.

Meanwhile, Gabriella looked for her luggage spinning on the carousel.

She reached for her suitcase, but suddenly toppled down to the floor.

She unhappily picked herself up and brushed herself off. The next thing she knew, Troy stood there with her luggage in hand.

"Thanks," she said sheepishly as she took the luggage from his hand.

Troy smiled.

And so their journey began

—

Cross, Baylor. Room 215," Mr. O'Falley yelled out throwing them the room keys.

The nodded and headed upstairs.

"McKessie, Montez 315," He called to them, throwing them the keys also.

"Wait, but if you guys are together...then who are we with?" Kelsi asked pointing to Abigail.

"Evans, Nielsen, Siamen?" Mr. O'Falley chirped up.

"Yes..."Abigail said nervously.

"Since there wasn't enough room to give Ms. Evans her own private room as she suggested. You three will be roommates. 310," He said throwing Kelsi and Abigail a key.

Kelsi and Abigail looked wide-eyed at each other, then looked at Sharpay over at the check-in desk.

"What do you mean you don't have Egyptian silk sheets!?" She shouted at the clerk.

"This is a five star hotel ma'am," He replied coldly.

"I don't care how many stars your hotel has, I demand silk sheets!" Sharpay screeched.

The clerk rolled his eyes.

"Next please," He shouted out to the next person as they came up to him.

Sharpay gasped and gave him a dirty look.

"Well this should be fun," Kelsi said sarcastically as she turned to her friends.

Taylor grabbed her things and led the gang into the elevator.

Troy walked into the lobby just as Gabriella was about to walk into the elevator. This was his perfect opportunity.

He threw his things to Chad and headed up ahead to catch her before it was too late. Just as he reached her, the elevator doors closed and up it went.

Troy stood by the elevator and hung his head.

"Maybe next time dude," Chad said encouragingly.

"Yeah, next time," Troy mumbled unhappily.

Chad walked away and shook his head.

He had more work in for him then he had planned.

—

"Are you ready?!" Taylor asked excitedly as she placed the key halfway through the door.

"Uh-huh," Gabriella replied squeezing Taylor's hand.

Taylor turned the key. The door sprang open, exposing the normal cream-colored room.

Taylor and Gabriella smiled at each other happily as they flung their bags to the side and leaped onto the soft beds.

"This is going to be so much fun!" Taylor screeched.

"Yeah I know!" Gabriella replied happily.

"Come on let's see how Kelsi and Abigail are dealing with the she-witch!" Suggested Taylor, referring to Sharpay.

Gabriella chuckled as they both stood up and marched down the hall. Gabriella gently tapped her hand against the hotel room door.

Abigail flung the door open to greet them.

"Hey guys," she said gasping for air.

"What's wrong Abbi? Another panic attack?" Joked Taylor.

"No," Abigail hissed. "But someone else is having one," Abigail said rolling her eyes.

"Let me guess..."Taylor replied.

"Apparently we can't live without her cucumber refining mask " said Abigail quoting Sharpay's exact words.

"Well good luck with that," Gabriella said.

"Thanks, she's got us alerting the entire hotel," Abigail mumbled. "I'm sure you'll hear about what happened on the news tomorrow morning," Abigail said rolling her eyes.

"Well, we'll tune in, night Abigail," Taylor said with a chuckle.

Gabriella waved goodbye as the door slammed shut.

"Abigail! Have you talked to the manager yet?!" Sharpay asked frantically.

"No I-"

"You idiot! Get on it now!" Sharpay ordered.

Sharpay walked over to Kelsi.

"Kelsi!" She screamed.

Kelsi jumped in fright.

"Y-yes Sharpay?" She stuttered pulling her glasses up.

"Did you call the local drug store? Are they still open?" Sharpay asked impatiently.

"Um..." Kelsi said fumbling through the phone book.

Sharpay sighed.

"If you want something done right, you've got to do it yourself," Sharpay hissed. She flipped open her sidekick.

"Alfonso, go to the nearest CVS and pick me up my refining mask," She said to her driver.

Kelsi and Abigail leaned in to hear how it was going on the other line.

"I don't care if your wife's in labor! When I say now I mean now!" She yelled into the phone as she shut it closed.

She sighed and laid down on the bed.

Kelsi and Abigail looked at each other awkwardly, then back to Sharpay.

—

It was 11:00PM. Everyone was in their rooms. Well, everyone was supposed to.

Troy snuck out his hotel door and crept out into the hallway. He silently closed the door and slowly turned around.

"Going somewhere Mr. Bolton?" Mrs. Darbus asked, with her arms folded across her chest. She tapped her foot against the hotel floor and her glasses were tipped at the edge of her nose.

"Um...uh yeah to see a um...I need a water from the..." Troy was at a loss for words.

"Well, Mr. Bolton. Go get your water, you have 4 minutes," said Mrs. Darbus looking at her watch.

"Thank you Mrs. Darbus!" a relieved Troy said running down the hallway.

He gave her and nervous wave before he rounded the corner.

"3 minutes," she informed him.

He ran off.

Finally he got to Gabriella's door. He stood in front of it for a few seconds, just staring at it. Then he lifted his hand to the door, about to knock on it. He took a deep breath but at the last minute, he chickened out.

He crept silently back into his room and sat on the bed. He rubbed his eyes and groaned.

—

"Sharpay wake up!" Abigail cried.

"She's not getting up Abbi," Kelsi said as she watched her friend from the chair across the room.

"Oh yes she is! We can't go down and leave her here! Trust me, as much as I would want to. Mr. O'Falley has strict rules of never leaving a man behind." Abigail whined.

"Well we've got to get her up somehow," Kelsi said.

Abigail bit her lip and smiled manically.

—

"Taylor you ready?" Gabriella asked poking her head from out of the bathroom.

"Yup," Taylor replied pulling a sweater over her head.

The two walked out the door and down the noisy hallway.

"Come on, let's catch the elevator!" Taylor said running up to the elevator doors.

Many of their classmates were also waiting at the blinking elevator. Including Troy and Chad.

Soon they heard a loud ding. All of them quickly looked up as the doors opened.

Taylor nudged Chad as he nodded.

The kids squished into the elevator. Gabriella and Troy were just about to walk in as their friends pulled them back.

"Why don't we wait for the next one," Chad suggested

"Yeah that one looks crowded," added Taylor as the doors closed.

"But it only had six kids in it," Gabriella pointed out.

"Too late now," Chad said reluctantly.

The next elevator finally came up and the doors swung open.

"After you," Taylor said leading Gabriella and Troy in.

"Aren't you guys coming?" Troy asked.

"We're going to take the stairs," Chad pipped up as the elevator doors closed.

"Phew that was close," said Chad. "But what a save!" He said congratulating himself.

"Yeah real smart, now we have to walk 23 flights of stairs Einstein!" Taylor whined as they headed for the stairs.

—

The dull elevator music played softly in the background. Gabriella and Troy stared awkwardly at the ceiling.

"Wonder what's for breakfast," Piped up Gabriella.

"I think eggs," Troy replied.

"Yum," said Gabriella dully.

"Did you get a good-night sleep?" Troy asked.

"I guess, you?" Gabriella replied.

"Yeah, but Chad kept groaning in his sleep about attacking basketballs," Troy said.

Gabriella giggled.

Suddenly, they heard another ding as the golden doors swung open exposing the gorgeous lobby.

"After you," Troy said backing out of the way to let her go through.

Gabriella nodded as they hurried out.

"I think it might take them a while to climb those stairs, you want to wait for them in the dinning area and get some breakfast?" Troy offered.

"Sure," Gabriella replied as they walked off.

—

"Come on Sharpay you look fine!" Cried Abigail dragging Sharpay out of the hotel room.

"No but I need my-" Sharpay protested.

"You need nothing let's go!" She said as she pulled her out.

"Well I would have been ready if you guys would have gotten my refining mask quicker!" sharpay snapped.

Then, Abigail lost her temper. She'd had it with Sharpay.

"So now it's out fault?!" Screamed Abigail.

"Abigail calm down," Kelsi soothed.

"No! I've had it wither her, Sharpay you are a spoiled, self centered, ungrateful little brat!" Abigail shouted at her.

Kelsi stood there dumbfounded.

"Well you ain't no saint yourself," scoffed Sharpay.

"That's it," Abigail leaped at Sharpay, but Kelsi held her back.

Sharpay's eyes widened in fight as she leaped away, escaping to the safety of the elevator.

"What came over you Abigail?" Kelsi asked.

"I don't know...but I liked it," Abigail replied mischievously.

—

Gabriella and Troy sat side by side at the dinning table munching on breakfast crescents and bagels. They sat looking through different brochures of sights to see in Washington D.C.

"Hey this place looks interesting," Troy said flipping through a brochure.

Gabriella leaned in to look at the pamphlet.

"The U.S. Mint Troy?" Gabriella asked with a chuckle.

"Hey maybe they'll give out free money!" Troy replied.

Gabriella rolled her eyes playfully.

"What are they doing?" Chad whispered to Taylor sitting a few tables away as they spied on the two lovebirds.

"I don't' know," Taylor whispered back.

"They're looking at different places to visit, and for some odd reason , Troy's looking at a U.S. Mint brochure," A confused Taylor said.

"Like a breath mint?" Chad asked curiously.

Taylor rolled her eyes in annoyance and continued spying.

"Troy!" Sharpay cooed racing over to him.

Troy looked down unhappily as Sharpay hurried towards him.

She let her hands rub against his chest as she planted a large kiss on his lips.

Troy broke away and gently shook his head at her.

A dumbfounded left Sharpay glared at Gabriella.

Gabriella knew that Sharpay only did that to maker her mad. But she wasn't going to giver her that satisfaction.

Abigail and Kelsi suddenly boomed in through the large doors as Abigail glared in Sharpay's direction.

"What happened with you two?" Gabriella asked as Abigail and Kelsi sat down to eat.

"Long Story," Kelsi mumbled.

Abigail stayed quiet as she glared at Sharpay getting food at the breakfast buffet.

Troy and Gabriella looked curiously at each other then back at Sharpay and Abigail.

"What's happening now?" Chad whispered.

"I don't know...they're not doing anything. Just sitting there," Taylor replied.

"Maybe we have more work cut out for us than we thought," Chad said.

—

"Ok gang, welcome to our first day of touring Washington D.C.!" Kristen cooed with energy.

The students were silent.

"Anyway, today we are going to explore the wonderful world of the old Supreme Court Chamber and the different court and political building in D.C. Plus, we're going to be doing some souvenir shopping along the way. So, shall we begin," Kristen said leading the group to the tour bus.

"Come on Troy, sit with me," Sharpay said pulling him toward a seat.

"Actually," He said breaking away. "I was thinking of rehearsing with Gabriella. Seeing as the play is coming up and all," Troy said.

"Troy! You my boyfriend. Remember! How could you go off sitting with another girl!" An angered Sharpay roared.

"I'll sit with you Sharpay," Derek offered, appearing out of nowhere.

Before Sharpay had a chance to reply, Derek bumped Sharpay into her seat as he plopped down next to her.

A reluctant Troy sat down with Gabriella as they began to look over a copy of the script.

"Eek! This is so exciting," Taylor chirped as they watched the 'soon to be again' couple swooning over each other.

"Ugh I think I had a bad pancake," Chad whined.

"How could you be thinking about food at this point?!" Taylor asked.

"I'm a guy it's what we do," Chad sneered playfully.

Taylor rolled her eyes.

—

"Everyone! You should be very excited to be here today," Kristen cooed.

"Excited isn't my exact choice of words," Sharpay sneered.

"Anyway, we're going to explore the old Senate so let's get going!" Kristen said brushing off Sharpay's comment.

The crowd walked through the hallways of history until their feet were about to fall off.

Troy and Gabriella hardly stopped talking the whole way through. Chad and Taylor were pleased at the work they'd done so far. Sharpay however was quite upset.

"Stupid Troy," Sharpay mumbled to herself.

"You say something?" Derek asked politely.

"No!" Sharpay snapped.

"Ooh touchy!" Derek replied walking up ahead.

"Hey girl," Derek greeted Gabriella as he kissed her on the cheek.

Gabriella looked curiously up at him. He put his broad arm around her shoulders.

'Well he hasn't done that in a while,' Gabriella thought to herself.

Troy gave Derek an inconspicuous glare.

"So Gabriella you wanna sit with us at the Hard Rock café tonight?" Troy asked Gabriella.

"Sure sounds great!" Gabriella said enthusiastically.

Now it was Troy's turn to get the dirty look.

"And of course I'll be sitting with you as well. A guy can't go anywhere without his girl," Derek cooed giving Gabriella a romantic look.

"Oh, I thought you were too busy flirting with other girls to go everywhere with your girl," Gabriella snapped taking his arm off her shoulders.

She walked up ahead angrily.

"What's her problem?" Derek asked Troy.

Troy looked down at his feet.

"I guess we won't be seeing you at our table tonight," Troy mumbled.

"Yes, yes you will," Derek snapped as he ran back up to Gabriella.

—

"Gabriella! You are not going out tonight looking like that!" Taylor said.

"What's wrong with how I look?" Gabriella asked.

"So much," Taylor replied flipping through Gabriella's suit case.

Usually, Taylor wouldn't really care who was wearing what. But tonight was special. The gang had come up with the perfect plan to get Troy and Gabriella back together.

"How bout' this little number?" Taylor asked holding up a light pink cocktail dress that came up to about her knees with a gorgeous flower print.

"Don't you think that's a bit fancy?" Gabriella asked unsurely.

"No it's perfect! Now put it on, it's almost time to leave," Taylor insisted pushing Gabriella into the bathroom.

—

The bus drove up to the Washington D.C. Hard Rock Café. Unfortunately, it was pouring outside but, that didn't stop them from racing off the bus.

Finally, they walked into the noisy building full of fresh smelling food and smoke. The entire restaurant was decorated in vintage pictures and giant guitars. There was even an old pink car hanging from the ceiling. Gabriella looked around in amazement.

"Here is good right?" Asked Troy as he put his things down, the rest of the gang followed.

"Wow, Gabriella you look great," Troy said in awe after Gabriella had taken off her coat revealing her cocktail dress.

"Thanks," Gabriella replied sheepishly. She sat down and began to look at the menu.

Chad and Taylor gave each other quick, knowingly glances before skimming their menus also.

"I think I'll have lobster tail," pipped up Sharpay.

"Do they even serve that here?" Asked Ryan.

Troy shook his head no and went on reading the menu.

"Want to split a burger with me Sharpay?" Troy asked. "They're pretty big here,"

"EW! I'm not eating a greaseball!" She cried out in disgust.

"I'll split a burger with you," offered Gabriella.

"Great! We'll do that then," Troy replied happily, giving Gabriella a smile.

Chad and Taylor exchanged huge but inconspicuous smiled. Their plan was finally working.

—

Soon after ordering, their meals came as they began to dig in.

Gabriella and Troy chopped up the burger and split it in half. They shared the french fries it came with.

Troy reached for a french fry as Gabriella did the same. They unknowingly reached for the same one as their hands gently touched. They both pulled away quickly and blushed.

Once they were all finished, they sat back and watched some of the people dancing around by the DJ.

When Gabriella and Troy weren't looking. Taylor quickly walked up to the DJ and whispered something in his ear. He nodded back to her as she returned to her seat.

Suddenly, the music to 'We'll Be Together' blasted over the stereos. It was one of Gabriella's favorite duets.

"Come on you guys get up there!" Urged Chad as he pushed them both up.

"No-I don't think we should-" Gabriella protested but it was too late. They were already up on stage and in front of the microphones.

Gabriella's part opened the song. She nervously took a deep breath and opened her mouth to sing.

"_I'm not alone, even when we're apart I feel you in the air, yeah," Gabriella's gently voice shyly sang out. _

"_I'm not afraid, I know what you're thinking I can hear you everywhere," Troy sang leaning into the microphone. _

"_Some people say it will never happen and we're just wasting time," They sang in unison, their voices melted perfectly together. _

"_But good things come when you least expect them so I don't really mind," Gabriella sang as the music grew louder and more upbeat. _

"_We'll be together, come whatever not just staring at the stars just remember that no one else can tell us who awe are. We'll be together so don't ever stop listening to your heart. 'Cause I can't turn mine off," They sang the chorus as people began to dance around the stage happily. _

_The gang also went up to dance. All except Sharpay who pouted unhappily in the corner. _

"_Woah no," Troy added in._

"_I can't pretend that this is a rehearsal for the real thing," Gabriella sang, her voice getting stronger. _

"_Because it's not," They sang in unison. _

"_And I know we're young but I can't help feeling what I'm feeling," Troy sang his voice echoing through the restaurant. _

"_And I won't stop," They sang in unison again this time looking strait at each other. _

"_Some things were meant to be and they'll be there," Gabriella sang. _

"_When the time is right," Troy added in. _

"_Even though I know that...I swear I wish it was tonight," Gabriella sang as the tempo began to rise as they led into the chorus. _

"_We'll be together come whatever not just staring at the stars just remember that no one else can tell us who we are. We'll be together so don't ever stop listening to your heart, 'cause I can't turn mine off," They sang together. _

_They began to dance around the stage full of energy as the audience began to cheer. _

"_I like what's happening to me, nothing else to say woah," Gabriella sang. _

"_Somebody finally got to me..." Troy sang, waiting for Gabriella to sing her part. _

"_Carried me away!" She sang hitting a major high note. The crowd roared. _

_Suddenly, the music grew silent letting their beautiful voices take the stage. _

"_We'll be together come whatever not just staring at the stars just remember that no one else can tell us who we are," They sang together as the music started up again. _

"_We'll be together so don't ever stop listening to your heart. 'Cause I can't turn mine off woah no!" Gabriella sang adding her own special touch to the lyrics. _

_The music began to slow down, signaling an end to the song. _

"_I'm not alone, even when we're apart I feel you." They sang together as the song finally ended. _

Gabriella and Troy's eyes were locked on each other. Not even noticing the wild applause for them.

Suddenly, their faces moved closer and close. Gabriella could feel his warm breath on her cheeks. She quickly ran off as Troy followed.

"You guys did great!" Taylor cooed joyfully.

"Maybe you guys don't need me to coach you anymore," Kelsi said playfully.

"Come-on guys we weren't _that_ good," Gabriella said modestly.

"Yeah you were," Everyone at the table said in unison. All except Sharpay and Derek.

Sharpay continued to pout in the corner. Troy came over to her sympathetically.

"Sharpay I'm sorry if I upset you with all this," Troy whispered in her ear.

She turned away.

"Come on Shar, don't freeze me out like this," He pleaded.

He leaned in and gave her a peck on the cheek then went n chatting with Gabriella.

Sharpay fiddled with her star necklace that Troy had given her. She felt a weird engraving in the back. She curiously took it off her neck to get a better look at it. Sharpay closely studied it. Then she saw it.

' I will always love you, Gabriella.'

Sharpay felt a tear gently go down her cheek, she quickly whipped it away before anyone noticed. She stared at the necklace then up at Troy and Gabriella laughing together. She felt tears welting up in her eyes as she ran off to the bathroom.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note: Hope that I left you all on a good note on that last sentence. For mainly Troyella fans but to all you Troypay fans I respect you too and I hope you all continue to read and review my story. Hope you all liked this chapter. Keep on the look out for chapter 18!!**

**Please Review!**

**Breaking freexx**


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's Note: Hey everyone! Thank you for not giving up on me and my ever-so-slow chapters but there's a plus! They are much longer and in depth so I hope that counts for something. **

**Summary: After the call backs, Troy and Gabriella's relationship begins to blossom. But Sharpay wants Troy, and the part of Minnie. Will Troy and Gabriella be able to pull through? Or will Sharpay succeed?**

It's All Just Fun and Games

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 18

Sharpay looked at herself in the mirror. She knew she couldn't tell Troy what she saw. She had to do all it took to keep him. She bit her lip, she knew the worst was soon to come. It seemed the more she was mean to Gabriella and her friends, the more Troy disliked her. She knew it would be a challenge but she had to keep her man.

—

"Gabby, Gabby!" Sharpay called out to Gabriella racing towards her.

Gabriella looked around curiously around to see if Sharpay was actually calling her name.

"Wow I never knew you had such talent in you Gabby. Your such a great singer," Sharpay cooed with a slight fake tone in her voice.

Gabriella cringed at her apparent new nickname then let out a slight smile.

"Uh, thanks Sharpay," a confused Gabriella replied.

"Shar you feeling ok?" Troy asked.

"Fine!" Sharpay replied happily. "Oh and Taylor that blouse looks amazing on you," Sharpay cooed again.

"What did you just say to-oh, thanks," Taylor's anger stemmed down as she realized that Sharpay had just...complimented her.

Taylor wanted to get off the subject, she hated when the people she truly despised were kind to her.

"So Gabriella any decision on wether or not you are going to the Peterson school?" Taylor asked curiously.

Gabriella shrugged her shoulders.

"You got accepted to the Peterson School in Washington D.C.?!" Troy asked nervously.

Gabriella nodded shyly.

"All the way in Washington D.C.?" He said his face falling.

Gabriella nodded again.

Troy's heart saddened as he fell into an awkward daze.

'If Gabriella goes to that school, we may never see each other again,' Troy thought to himself as the rest of the gang chattered around him. 'I've got to tell her how I feel, or else it will be too late,' he thought to himself again.

"Are you going to go?" Troy mumbled softly, only Gabriella heard him.

"I don't know," She replied faintly.

They looked down innocently at the tablecloth as they both were silent.

"Well we'll sure miss you Gabriella!" Sharpay pipped up happily.

"She said she didn't make a decision yet," Taylor snapped back to her.

"Well, either way it goes we'll always have our memories!" Sharpay cooed as she reached over and gave Gabriella a little hug.

Gabriella cringed as she gently broke away from Sharpay's tight grip.

'_Yeah so many memories,'_ Gabriella thought sarcastically to herself.

Sharpay went on being polite, kind and even fun for the rest of the night. There were no crude jokes, no displays of public affection with Troy, it was great. But why. That was only question the gang had about Sharpay's particular behavior.

"Here's the check." The waitress said groggily as she made her way over to the table. She smacked the check on the wood and trudged off.

Abigail reached over to look at it when Sharpay halted her.

"Oh Abigail! What great nail beds!" Sharpay cooed grabbing Abigail's hand and examining her fingernails.

"Uh...thanks," Abigail replied skeptically pulling her hand away.

"Oh well look at the time. We shouldn't worry about the check, the school covers it. Those waitresses work too hard. It must have slipped their minds. We better get on the bus before the seats are taken!" Sharpay insisted as they all made their way towards the bus.

Taylor looked coldly at Sharpay before sliding into the seat next to Gabriella's.

"Kelsi! Come, come sit with me!" Sharpay cooed happily as she energeticly pulled Kelsi into the seat beside her.

Troy looked awkwardly confused the entire time. He'd never seen this side of Sharpay. Well, maybe once when he first fell for her but that was it.

"Maybe someone hit her in the head," Chad suggested as him and Troy took their seats.

"Maybe she's just nice," Troy mumbled.

"Come on dude, get real, you know her better then that," replied Chad

Troy was even more confused. Did he like Sharpay, or Gabriella. It seemed his world was being turned upside down. But he did know one thing, he could not like them both.

—

"Oh Kelsi, have I told you how much I love your compositions for Twinkle Towne? It's simply to die for," Sharpay cooed over-dramatically.

"Yes, you have told her Sharpay. This would be the 20th time now," Taylor snapped.

"Well it still means a lot Sharpay," Kelsi said politely, giving Taylor a glare.

Taylor rolled her eyes and leaned back into her seat. Sharpay was acting sweet, but Taylor still could not stand her.

—

The crowd of kids entered groggily into the hotel lobby. Most shuffled off to their rooms, while others tried to regain their energy with a hot cup of coffee or hot chocolate. Gabriella was one of the many who were making their way up to their rooms.

Gabriella yawned as she sleepily walked into the elevator. Before it closed Sharpay stuck her heel in the middle of the closing doors causing them to reopen. Sharpay boldly entered.

"Well there you are Gabriella. I've been searching everywhere for you!" Sharpay said.

Gabriella yawned again. "Hey Sharpay,"

Troy eavesdropped on their conversation from the other side of the crowded elevator. He peered over the many heads of kids to get a better look. He eagerly awaited what compliment Sharpay would give to Gabriella this time.

"All ready for bed?" Sharpay asked peppily.

"Uh-huh," Gabriella mumbled sleepily.

"Well, if you feel up to it tonight. Come and join us in our room, we have tons of food," Sharpay offered kindly.

"Thanks, but I think I'm just going to crash for the night," Gabriella replied.

"Well if you change your mind, you know where we are," Sharpay said informing her one last time.

Gabriella nodded.

"Here's our floor, toodles!" Sharpay said blowing Gabriella a kiss as they parted ways.

—

Gabriella fumbled for her key groggily as she stuck it into the door, then slid it back out and stuffed it in her pocket. The door exposed emptiness. Taylor must have gone to get some coco with Chad. Gabriella thought about Sharpay, and her odd behavior that night. She wondered what in the world got into her and if this new attitude would stick. Before Gabriella realized it she had fallen into a deep sleep. Some people never change.

—

Chad, Taylor and Troy sat silently sipping their hot coco. Neither of them dared to touch the coffee. They knew that if they took one sip of that stuff, they'd be up for days.

"So, what was going with Sharpay tonight?" Chad asked.

Troy sat his hot chocolate on the table.

"Truthfully, I have no idea," Troy replied.

"No matter how she acts I still can't stand her," Taylor mumbled as she took a sip of her steaming drink.

"Listen guys," Troy said seriously. "I know you have a problem with Sharpay. I get it, she's been rude and mean and a lot of other things in the past. But maybe, this time she's changed. Just give her one more chance," Troy pleaded.

Chad and Taylor turned to look at each other.

"Ok," Chad said.

"Fine," Taylor mumbled unhappily.

Troy smiled. "Ok, I'm going to go say goodnight to her. I'll be back in a few minutes, wait up for me," Troy said as she got up and walked away hastily.

—

Troy skidded out of the elevator and ran up the empty hallway. He was so overjoyed, everything was going perfectly, he was having doubts about Sharpay, but that night's events gave him a new perspective.

He heard the sound of Sharpay's high-pitched voice. He quickly paused before he rounded to corner to greet her.

"So, what was up with you tonight? You were being all nice to Troy's geek friends," said Brittany, a girl from their grade and one of Sharpay's only friends.

Troy eavesdropped stealthily from the other side of the wall.

"Oh that," Sharpay chuckled. "That was all an act to please Troy. I mean when would I ever be nice to those losers," Sharpay scoffed.

The words stung Troy like a bee. He couldn't believe what he had heard. An act? Nothing but a fatal attempt to regain his love? Troy bolted away and raced back to Chad and Taylor.

He saw them chatting happily as he stormed over and sat down.

"I hate her! I hate everything about her!" Troy roared out of no where.

Taylor and Chad looked suspiciously at Troy.

"And...I hate what I've become," He said meekly as he looked down at the floor.

Taylor put her hand sympathetically on Troy's.

"Well, glad to see you've woken up to reality Troy," Chad said softly.

"So what do I do now?" Troy asked helplessly.

"I think I have an idea," Taylor said eagerly as she looked up at Troy.

—

The next morning before they left for their next journey Troy decided it was then that he would gently let down Sharpay. He felt like such a jerk, but he, Chad and Taylor knew it had to be done.

He spotted Sharpay walking happily out of her hotel room when Troy rushed over to her.

"Sharpay? Can we talk?" Troy asked timidly.

Sharpay looked up at him and smiled as her and Troy walked off to the side.

"Listen, Sharpay you've made my part few months full of laughs and lots of happiness," Troy lied. "But, I think-what I mean to say is," Troy fumbled for his words as Sharpay looked worriedly up at him. "Sharpay, I think we should see other people," Troy said quietly.

For some odd reason, Sharpay smiled. She began to laugh hysterically as she tried to regain her breath.

"Oh Troy! You almost had me there for a minute, you are such a cutie!" Sharpay cooed as she gave him a peck on the cheek. "See you on the bus!" She chirped as she ran off.

Troy was left dumbfounded. How could she think he was joking?

Troy groaned aloud and ran off to seek advice from Chad.

Gabriella gently walked out from the corner where she had been during Sharpay and Troy's epic conversation. A small smiled spread across her face while sadness overcame her. Everyone was so confused, including herself. Before all this, they were only worried about making sure they didn't go astray from their tour group. But now, it turned into so much more.

**Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! The next one should take about the time frame that this one did so keep a look out. **


	19. Chapter 19

**Author's Note: Hey sorry It took me super long to write this, I wanted to make it as perfect as possible! Hope you enjoy**

**Summary: After the call backs, Troy and Gabriella's relationship begins to blossom. But Sharpay wants Troy, and the part of Minnie. Will Troy and Gabriella be able to pull through? Or will Sharpay succeed? **

_---------------------------------------------------_

_Open To Love _

_---------------------------------------------------_

Chapter 19

"Wake up sunshine!" Taylor giggled happily as she rolled Gabriella around until she awoke.

"Go away Taylor!" Gabriella mumbled angrily throwing a pillow at Taylor.

"Oh, now its on!" Taylor screeched as she began to pelt Gabriella with the fluffy white pillows.

Gabriella rolled herself out of bed and shuffled unhappily to the bathroom as she dodged the some hundred pillows being thrown at her. She stuck her tongue out at Taylor playfully as she shut the bathroom door.

She splashed cool water on her face to wake herself up. Her mind kept replaying last night's scene over and over again.

Everything was going haywire, with Sharpay's doing of course.

She wondered if Sharpay would ever realize if Troy wasn't kidding about what he had said. This was too much drama for Gabriella, maybe she would go to the Peterson school after all.

—

Gabriella and her classmates flooded out of the hotel. Many walking sluggishly out the revolving doors, while others jumped with glee from last night's caffeine overload.

Gabriella noticed Sharpay beginning to make a dash for Troy. Troy looked curiously at her, then went off in another direction.

Whispers circulated amongst the group about the Troy and Sharpay scandal.

But Sharpay, never heard a word of it.

—

"Gabriella? Sit with me on the bus?" Troy asked as he shifted his weight from side to side.

"Sure," Gabriella replied happily as they walked on together.

It was an awkward moment for the both of them, they were usually so comfortable with each other. But now there was tension. Gabriella's heart pounded as they filed into the bus. Gabriella and Troy slid into the nearest two seats, the bus began to slowly move onward.

"Gabriella-I've been dying to say this for so long...I still lo-" Troy was interrupted.

"Attention students, I'd like to remind you all to please keep our busses clean. And no more Dorito fighting boys in the back!" Kristen said pointing to Jason and Zeke who immediately dropped the bag of Doritos.

Kristen rolled her eyes and returned to her seat.

"You were saying Troy?" Gabriella asked, drawing her attention back to him.

"Nothing," Troy mumbled unhappily as he looked blankly at his sneaker.

Gabriella gave Troy a concerned look, Troy however didn't seem to notice.

Gabriella turned around and leaned her head against the window. Thousands of thoughts flooded her mind. Her eyes darted back and forth.

'What was he going to say? Did he still what? Love? Love me?!' Gabriella thought silently to herself. 'No, it could never be love.'

—

The bus came to a screeching halt as it stopped in a little courtyard. For the rest of the day they would be visiting memorials and other sites. Yet, they still had yet to attend the U.S. Mint. But, Kristen reassured Troy that they would eventually visit the museum. Sharpay was still dumbstruck and completely unaware of Troy's lack of friendliness towards her.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we will be stopping for a late lunch, we will meet back at the bus at promptly 4:30," Kristen said as all of the hungry teenagers walked smugly off the bus.

Gabriella and Troy walked side by side as they searched for a place to sit and eat their lunch.

Taylor and Chad gave each other hopeful glances as they watched the two laughing together.

"So, have you given any more thought about going to that school?" Troy asked as the two sat down by a man-made stone waterfall.

"Not really, no," Gabriella replied as the wind gently blew her hair against her face. "I mean there are so many great opportunities there, while there was so many back at home too," Gabriella went on as she pulled the flyaway hair away from her face.

Troy gently brushed a tiny strand out of Gabriella's eyes and tucked it behind her ear.

Gabriella smiled meekly and looked quickly down at her sandwich before Troy could notice her blushing.

—

Derek, had grown so attached to his new infatuation with Sharpay that it seemed like he wasn't even there. He followed her everywhere and often made mental notes of her habitual activities.

"So Sharpay, what's your favorite food?" Derek asked curiously as she trailed after Sharpay whom didn't seem to acknowledge the question.

"Biscotti? I don't know why don't you go hang out with your girlfriend Derek!" Sharpay scowled at him.

"Oh, right well I could do that later. Don't you want someone to carry your things for you?" Derek asked eagerly.

Sharpay stopped dead in her tracks and whipped around.

"Actually, yes. Ryan has suddenly decided to disappear and I do need someone to carry these heavy bags," She said helplessly.

Derek immediately grabbed Sharpay's handbag and continued to trail after her.

"Look at that piece of scum. No, he's not scum, he's the scum you scrape off of scum," Taylor said furiously as she watched Derek desperately hurry after Sharpay.

"Taylor, focus on Troy and Gabriella now," Chad said gently taking her head and facing it towards the two.

"Right, right!" Taylor said calming herself. "Come, come! I have an idea," she said grabbing Chad by the arm.

Taylor quickly whipped out her digital camera as she called to Troy and Gabriella.

"You guys! Go over there I want to get a picture!" Taylor instructed as Troy and Gabriella moved in front of the cascading waterfall.

"Closer you guys!" Chad called out as he ran over to them and shoved them closer to each other. "Perfect." He said with a satisfied smile, as he ran back over to Taylor.

Without really knowing what he was doing, Troy's arm gently wrapped around Gabriella's shoulder as Gabriella's arm soon felt an urge to creep around his waist. It was Troy's perfect moment, he was going to do it, he was going to...

"Guys wait for me!" Sharpay immediately jumped onto Troy's back just as Taylor snapped the picture.

The moment was gone.

"Sharpay!" Troy said angrily pushing her off his back.

"But Troy!" Sharpay whined.

"No Sharpay," Troy rolled his eyes. He felt like a father, parenting a six year old. This was unbelievable.

"Troy! Don't you care about me anymore?" Sharpay asked childly.

"Of course, just because we're over doesn't mean we can't still be friends," Troy said, attempting to cheer her up.

Sharpay burst into hysterics.

"There you go again with your jokes! Hah!" Sharpay laughed again, loud enough for Gabriella to hear the fun Sharpay was pretending to have.

"But Sharpay I-!" But Sharpay cut him off by kissing him gently on the lips. She paused for a moment, then left.

"Let's go everyone!" Cried Kristen as everyone emerged from sitting and began to migrate towards the bus.

Gabriella got up and looked at Troy, who was in a total daze.

Troy's untamable mane of hair flew into the wind as his Caribbean sea-colored eyes reflected Gabriella's long black curls.

"You coming Troy?" Gabriella asked was the wind blew her hair across her face.

"Yeah," Troy snapped himself back into reality. "Let's go," He stood up as they both walked off together.

—

The clouds began to gently swift over the setting sun. The wind picked up as the wildcats began to shiver.

The sky grew darker as the lights around them began to illuminate.

Gabriella grew cold and bundled herself up in a tiny powder blue shall that she had stuffed in her bag.

She swayed herself towards Derek who was walking silently by himself.

"Hey," she said meekly.

"Hey," he replied back, his voice almost too soft to hear.

Gabriella took in a deep breath. "Derek I think it's obvious that we've grown apart in these past few months," Gabriella said, getting strait to the point.

"You don't say?" replied Derek, who seemed to have no interest in the subject.

"Sometimes, I feel you don't even notice me anymore," Gabriella said quietly.

"I notice you," Derek replied in a monotone voice as he stared out into the distance.

Gabriella inconspicuously rolled her eyes as Derek gave her a tight, un-romantic squeeze. He hesitated for a moment, then kissed her quickly on her rose colored lips. It was then she realized, that when he kissed her...she felt nothing.

—

"26 bottles of pop on the wall, 26 bottles of pop! You take one down and pass it around now there's 25 bottles of pop on the wall!" The wildcats sung cheerfully on the bus ride back to the hotel.

Gabriella and Troy however, were the only ones who weren't joining in on the joyful singing. Neither one of them was in much of a party mood.

"Come on Troy, sing along!" Chad cheered as he urged his friend to join him.

Troy shook his head no and went on staring into the dark night that lay on the other side of the window.

"Come on Gabriella, you sang in front of the entire school. This will seem like nothing!" Abigail said encouraging her.

Gabriella too, declined Abigail's request and continued to stare at the floor blankly.

Her mind drifted to the thousands of people mourning at the memorials.** (A/N ugh I really didn't think it was necessary to include all the memorials, I'll put some in later in the story) It** depressed her, she felt so spoiled sitting here grieving over almost nothing. But it was the feeling of nothingness that made her grief.

—

Later that night, Troy sat on the edge of his comforter watching a movie intently. He continuously watched a certain part in the movie over and over again. It was at least 4 in the morning, but Troy did not care. He was going to get it right this time.

Suddenly, Chad awoke groggily from his sleep and rubbed his eyes. He squinted into the tv screen, then at Troy.

"Troy, what in the world are you doing?" Chad asked, seeming a bit annoyed.

"Watching a movie," Troy replied calmly as if it were completely natural to be watching a movie at 4'oclock in the morning.

Chad trotted off to the bathroom and mumbled something to himself. With the sound of a toilet flush, he came back out and looked blankly again, at the television screen.

"Now I like Pirates of the Caribbean as much as the next guy. But at 4 in the morning Troy?" Chad asked perplexed.

Troy shrugged his shoulders and re-round the DVD again.

"And of all scenes to be watching over and over again!" Chad rolled his eyes and took a dramatic pose. "Elizabeth! I should have told you since the moment I met you...I love you!" Chad said as he interpreted what was going on in the movie. "Dude your crazy," He chuckled as he strode off to bed.

"Yeah, for her," Troy turned off the tv and went to bed.

—

The bleak day before transformed itself into a warm and sunny morning. The wind gently danced through the skies pushing the clouds away from the blinding sun.

There really was a truth behind the theory that the weather affects your mood. Because everyone was as bright and joyful as the sun was.

The students skipped happily towards the busses that morning. Instead of their tired, groggily shuffles.

Gabriella admired Sharpay's blonde, fluffy curls that morning. The sun hit it in just the right laces for it to blind you if you looked to long at it.

"Look at her hair, what does she have it professionally styled every morning?" Remarked Taylor.

"I kinda like it," Gabriella replied meekly.

Taylor placed her hand over Gabriella's forehead pretending to take her fever.

"Are you feeling ok?" Taylor asked. "It must be the weather. And since when have you been siding with Sharpay?!"

"I'm not siding with her, I'm just saying her hair doesn't look bad," Gabriella replied, shrugging her shoulders.

"Who are you and what have you done with Gabriella?!" Taylor shirked jumping back.

Gabriella laughed as they took their seats on the bus.

—

"Welcome to the United States mint! Please follow me through this door to my right," said a tall, gray-haired man.

Gabriella gave Troy a playful nudge as Troy's face gave an excited smile.

"I hope they give out free money!" Troy whispered in Gabriella's ear enthusiastically recalling their conversation a few days ago.

"Eek don't whisper it tickles!" Gabriella shirked with a giggle.

"Oh yeah, well does this tickle?" Troy asked as he ran up and grabbed her by the waist and began to tickle her.

"Troy...Troy stop!" Gabriella giggled trying to catch her breath.

She squeezed her eyes shut and lightly hit him on the arm. She laughed constantly.

"Ahem." Their little tickle-tackle was inturrpted by the tall gray haired man who stood before them tapping his foot angrily. "This is a museum not a playground," he said with a snarl.

Troy gently put Gabriella to the floor.

"Oh we're sorry sir," she said straightening herself up.

Troy gave her a quick, loving glanced. Then turned to look at the man.

"Don't let it happen again, I've got my eye's on you two," the man put two fingers to his eyes then pointed them at Troy and Gabriella.

When he turned his back they began to giggle.

"Anyway, good morning students. My name is Stan and I will be your tour guide today." The man introduced himself.

"Now for starters, does anyone know what a mint is?" He asked the group.

Sharpay and Troy's hands both shot up and once. Troy stood on his tip-toes trying to get Stan's attention.

"Ah, the young blonde!" He said pointing in Sharpay's direction.

She cleared her throat. "The thing that the maids leave on your pillow after they make your bed!" She said with much self-confidence in her answer.

"Yes.. But no in this case," He replied as he inconspicuously rolled his eyes.

Troy's hand shot up once more.

"Ah, our young fugitive," He said with a smart grin.

Troy shot him a dirty glance, then opened his mouth to answer. "It is the place where the government makes money." He said trying to be articulate.

Gabriella giggled.

"Yes! Very good," he said surprised as they moved on.

Troy walked ahead with a confident stride. Gabriella ran up to him.

"See told you I'm smart," Troy said sticking his nose in the air.

"Hey, I never said you weren't," Gabriella replied with a chuckle.

"I mean someone as smart as me, shouldn't even have to finish high school!" Troy exclaimed.

"M-hm, whatever you say Troy," she said with a giggle.

Before they had time to start another conversation Sharpay quickly pulled her aside.

"Gabi, my dear friend," She said kindly as she pulled her off to the side where no one could hear them. "You keep your little hands off my man!" She burst out. Gabriella looked wide-eyed at her.

"Sharpay I-I have no idea what your talking about," Gabriella replied meekly.

"Oh yes you do, I won't say anymore as long as you stop!" She said angrily as she charged away.

Gabriella silently walked back to the group, looking down at her feet sadly.

—

"Ugh how boring is this dude," Chad moaned. Looking over at Troy.

Troy turned to search around for Gabriella but she was no where in sight.

"Yeah, boring," Troy said, really not paying attention.

"This here ladies and gentleman is the first dollar!" Stan exclaimed unveiling a dollar bill, framed in an average black frame.

The group seemed less than excited.

Stan walked away unhappily as the group began to chatter.

Chad and Troy went up to the picture.

"The dollar would be so much more interesting if Jessica Alba was on it, instead of George Washington," Chad remarked with a chuckle.

"Yeah Jessica and George," Troy searched around for Gabriella again.

"Dude who are you looking for sheesh!" Chad said looking around he walked off towards Taylor.

"Tay, what's up with Troy?" Chad asked her.

"I don't know, but I could say the same thing about Gabriella. I can't find her anywhere!" Replied Taylor.

"Well looks like we've got a case on our tail sherlock McKessie!" Chad said happily.

—

Meanwhile, Kelsi sat silently on a bench tapping her foot and scribbling something on her paper. She looked down at it, as her glasses fell to the tip of her nose.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Abigail asked as she sat beside her friend.

Kelsi tilted her glasses back up to her eyes.

"Writing a duet for Troy and Gabriella, but don't tell them. It's a surprise, I want them to sing it as a little extra at the end of the musical," Kelsi said.

"Can I see?" Abigail asked reaching for the notebook.

"Kelsi gestured it out to her.

"It's not very good, but it's a start," Kelsi said shrugging her shoulders as Abigail read the song.

"Kelsi! This is amazing!" Abigail squealed.

"You think?" Kelsi asked unsurely.

"Of course! This is some of your best work ever!" Abigail squealed again.

"Thanks," Kelsi said modestly.

"And Troy and Gabriella are going to love it!" Abigail said.

"I sure hope Mrs. Darbus let's me add it in," Kelsi hoped.

"If she doesn't, then she'll have to deal with me!" Abigail said punching her fist into the palm of her hand.

Kelsi giggled.

A moment after Gabriella walked past them, with her head titled to the floor.

"Hey Gabriella," Kelsi said, but Gabriella ignored her.

"What did I do?" Kelsi asked Abigail once Gabriella had past.

"It's probably just a Troy thing, let me talk to her," Abigail said excusing herself as she ran over to talk to her friend.

Kelsi straightened her army-green messenger hat, and went on writing.

—

"Gabriella! Gabriella! Wait up!" Cried Abigail as she raced up to talk to her.

Gabriella moved at the same pace, ignoring her.

"Gabriella, what's wrong?" Abigail asked, once she caught up with her.

Gabriella hung her head down sadly.

"Gabriella tell me, please I want to help," Abigail said compassionately.

Gabriella looked up and stared at Abigail for a minute or two. Then, grabbed her by the arm and pulled her aside.

"Ok..."Abigail said aloud as Gabriella dragged her away to a small alcove in the museum. "Now will you tell me why your acting like this?" Abigail asked.

Gabriella looked up. Tears were gently streaming down her face, but Abigail knew she was trying to hold back.

"What happened?" Abigail asked softly.

"Once again, my life has been totally ruined by Sharpay," Gabriella said unhappily as she plopped herself down on a nearby bench.

Abigail slowly sat down to join her.

"What did she do now?" Abigail groaned.

"Just when I think that Troy and I actually have a chance, she goes ahead and ruins it!" Gabriella said, sniffing in her tears.

"Oh Gabriella," Abigail said patting her shoulder. "I'm so sorry,"

"That's it! I give up, Troy is her's I don't care anymore," Gabriella said crossing her arms.

"Now Gabriella, you don't mean that," Abigail said compassionately.

"Yes I do, I don't want to deal with this anymore!" Gabriella said.

Abigail looked at Gabriella softly through her glasses.

"If your going to let one person stand in your way of what you want, then your not the person I thought you were," A voice from behind them said.

Abigail turned to look, her eyes widened when she realized who it was.

Soon after, Gabriella turned around.

"Mr. O'Flalley?" Gabriella questioned.

"If you really like this boy, you shouldn't let one person stand in your way of true love," he said advised.

"But you don't get it I'm dealing with-" He stopped her.

"It doesn't matter if it is the queen of England! Gabriella, you have a voice. Learn to use it." He said walking away.

Gabriella looked at Abigail.

"And by the way, you are a beautiful, intellegent and anazing girl. Don't let Sharpay tell you otherwise," Mr O'Flalley said with a smile. Gabriella gave him a warm smile back as he left.

"Did Mr. O'Flalley just advise your love life?" Abigail asked perplexed.

"I think he did," Gabriella said with a smile. "Come on, lets go," Gabriella said grabbing Abigail to her feet.

"Great, more pulling!" Abigail whined as she let Gabriella drag her away.

—

"Ladies and Gentleman. We will stay in these areas until around 9o'clock so enjoy it while you can." Kristen said as she let the group walk around freely.

The orange sky was reflected in the reflecting pool by the Washington Monument. The sun hit the statue of Abraham Lincoln perfectly, everyone raced over for pictures. The cherry blossoms around the park were just about to bloom.

Gabriella watched her classmates race up the steps to the monument, but Gabriella knew better than them. The best time for pictures was after the sunset, so she waited by the cherry blossoms.

She at her reflection in the reflecting pool. Did Mr. O'Flalley really mean what he said? About me being beautiful, smart and amazing. She didn't know but she wasn't in the mood to analyze things now. She was still soaking it all in.

The wind blew her hair from side to side as she constantly put it behind her ear. She kept brushing cherry blossoms out of her black hair but it seemed impossible.

Suddenly, she saw a figure standing over her in her reflection. She quickly whipped around to find Troy, standing beside her.

He reached over and pulled the flower out of her hair and stuck it behind her ear.

"You missed one," He said softly.

"Than-" But before she had a chance to say anything more, he immediately leaned in to kiss her.

She was surprised and tense at first but then loosened up, Troy cupped her chin in his hand and passionately continued to kiss her.

Finally, they both broke apart.

"Gabriella, I should have told you this from the beginning, I never stopped loving you, and I probably never will stop." He said.

"Oh Troy," She said quietly.

"I mean I can totally understand if you don't like me anymore but-" But this time it was her turn. She stopped him within mid-sentence and kissed him just as he kissed her.

"So I guess that means you still like me huh?" Troy said with a smile.

Gabriella giggled as they walked off.

It finally happened.

—

Little did they know that they were being watched the whole time. Cheers and whistles burst out as they emerged to where everyone was standing. Gabriella and Troy giggled the entire time. But not everyone was as joyful.

The sun had already set, and people were returning to the Abraham Lincoln memorial for more pictures.

Gabriella walked happily on the edge of the reflecting pool, she never stopped smiling.

"I warned you Gabriella," an angry voice said from behind her.

"Huh?" Gabriella whipped around to find Sharpay standing angrily behind her.

"Sure, you come off as this sweet innocent girl, but behind that. Your devious," Sharpay snarled.

"Sharpay you don't understand," Gabriella said nervously.

"But now your going to-" Before she could finish she slipped and fell directly into the reflecting pool.

She emerged as she spat out water and screamed. Everyone around them was laughing hysterically.

Gabriella looked around at them, and then she did something she never thought she would ever do in her life.

She extended a hand to Sharpay. Sharpay glared at it for a moment.

"It's a hand, take it," Gabriella said extending it out further.

Sharpay looked around then gave in and took the hand and pulled herself to her feet. Sharpay carefully got out of the water as Gabriella handed her a towel, that was rushed over to by Kristen.

Sharpay gave a small smile to Gabriella, and Gabriella could have almost sworn that before Sharpay left her, she mumbled a small 'thanks.'

—

**Author's Note: Hey everyone! Hope you all enjoyed that chapter!!!! Please note that this is not the end of the story! There is lots more to come!! **

_**By the way: Great news for all Zanessa fans out there! Click this link and you'll see what I mean ;)**_


	20. Chapter 20

**Author's Note: Hey guys, and hello summer! Well I hope ****I cam can get some serious writing done in this heat. If chapters are a little delayed, I give my advanced apologies. Hope you all enjoy this chapter! **

**Summary:****After the call backs, Troy and Gabriella's relationship begins to blossom. But ****Sharpay**** wants Troy, and the part of Minnie. Will Troy and Gabriella be able to pull through? Or will ****Sharpay**** succeed?**

---------------------------------------

Crazy Kids in Love

---------------------------------------

Chapter 20

Gabriella and Troy walked through the night holding hands under the stars, the lights from the memorial were their only light. They drifted farther away from the crowd. The wind softly brushed against their bodies.

"Oh Troy," Gabriella said softly letting herself fall into his arms.

"Gabriella…" Troy said bringing her into his arms.

"Yes…" Gabriella leaned into him and closed her eyes, readying herself for a kiss.

"Oh my god, Gabriella I forgot to tell you!" Troy said, Gabriella opened her eyes and leaned away. "You said that they wouldn't give out free money at the mint, right?" Troy asked excitedly.

"Yes…" Gabriella replied curiously.

"Well…" Troy paused and began to dig through his pockets. "Aha!" Troy pulled out a crisp dollar bill from his jean's pocket. "There, a fresh dollar bill, found at the U.S. Mint!" Troy cried happily.

"Troy you're insane," Gabriella said with a giggle.

Troy's face grew serious.

"Yeah…for you," He said romantically. "These last few months have seemed so lonely without you in my life Gabriella. I hope you can find me in your heart to forgive me," Troy said compassionately.

"Troy, I took you back didn't I?" Gabriella replied.

"Yes, that would be the case but I need to know Gabriella. I did such a terrible thing to you. And I feel horrible, it was such a mistake and…" Troy's rambling was interrupted by a soft kiss on the lips.

"Is that enough reassurance for you?" Gabriella asked softly.

"I think it is," Troy replied as he put his arm around her shoulders.

They walked on.

"So Troy, out of curiosity, how'd you come up with that great and absolutely perfect make-up speech you gave to me earlier today?" Gabriella asked with a smile as she looked up into his clear blue eyes.

"If I told you…you'd laugh," Troy said in an embarrassed tone.

"I promise I won't Troy," Gabriella replied giving him sad puppy dog eyes.

"Ok," Troy took in a deep and dramatic breath. "Pirates of the Caribbean," he spat out as he glared at her, waiting her reaction.

Gabriella smirked trying terribly hard not to burst into laughter, but she couldn't hold it in anymore. Within seconds she burst out laughing.

"See? I knew you would laugh," Troy said smugly.

"Troy," Gabriella said catching her breath. "I'm not laughing at you, I'm laughing with you!" Gabriella said wiping the tears coming from her eyes from laughing too much.

"Hah funny," Troy said as he folded his arms against his chest.

"Aw come on, can't you take a joke?" Gabriella said.

"Humph," Troy replied in a girly tone as he turned himself away.

"Troy, my Will Turner," Gabriella began in an English accent. "Will you find it in your heart to forgive me?" Gabriella said dramatically, as she put her arms around his shoulders.

"Oh my Elizabeth Swann, I do forgive you!" Troy replied in the same dramatic English accent.

The two gave each other playful hugs as they giggled uncontrollably.

"Quoting Pirates of the Caribbean I see, god you guys," Chad said as he came over.

Troy wrapped his arms around Gabriella's neck from behind as the two began to giggle some more.

"How come we don't do that Taylor?" Chad asked her as she also joined the group.

"Because Chad, we are two very intellectual human beings who base on conversations on real life events, not the events of Jack Sparrow," Taylor said in a joking way as she caught sight of Chad trying to catch lightning bugs. "Well, one of us is an intellectual human being," Taylor rolled her eyes.

"No I know what it is," Chad said as he stuck his tounge out at Taylor, as a reply to her remark. "They're two crazy kids in love and we're just apparently just two intellectual human beings," Chad said quoting Taylor.

Gabriella looked up at Troy and in her mind she thought: _"Yeah, we are just two crazy kids in love."_

---

"Look at those two, so happy and giddy. Makes me sick," Sharpay said to Ryan as she sat on a rock, he sat behind her not really paying much attention.

"What are you going to do about it?" Ryan asked, cheese fries pouring out of his mouth.

"I'll tell you what I'm going to do," Sharpay got up from her sitting position and began to pace on the gravel beneath her. "I'll tell you what I'm going to do, I'll tell you," Sharpay began to repeat herself.

"You have no idea do you?" Ryan announced to her.

"Not a clue…but you're going to help me!" Sharpay exclaimed.

"Eh, I really don't want to get into all this…" Ryan replied backing away.

"Tough," Sharpay dragged him from his cheese fries as she pulled him to away to go start planning.

---

Meanwhile, Gabriella, Troy and the rest of the gang were deep in discussion.

"No Taylor, you know nothing about Lobsters. The tail is the best part!" Chad exclaimed.

"Chad, I'm telling you, the claw has the most flavor!" Troy protested.

Gabriella and Taylor were watching along the sidelines as they happily watched the guys argue.

"Men," Taylor remarked rolling her eyes.

Gabriella giggled as they continued to look on.

"Taylor? Could you give Troy and I a minute? I want to talk to him," Gabriella declared.

Taylor nodded as she walked over to Chad.

"You know what Troy? I'm going to throw a Lobster at _you_!" Chad threatened.

Taylor walked up to him and whispered something in his ear, Chad nodded and walked away.

"Too chicken Chad?" Troy began to make clucking noises in his direction.

Chad turned to him and rolled his eyes at his friend as him and Taylor walked the opposite way.

"Troy can I um…talk to you for a sec?" Gabriella asked, as she interrupted him mid-cluck.

"Oh yeah sure Gabriella," Troy replied returning to his normal self.

"Listen, about the Peterson School," Gabriella started.

"Oh yeah, _that_," Troy's voice fell as his eyes darted away from hers.

"Well you sound real supportive," Gabriella replied.

"Well how am I supposed to sound when my girlfriend is going to a college a billion miles away from me?" Troy said unhappily.

"Hey, I never said I was going," Gabriella replied. "And what I wanted to ask you is that, tomorrow is the orientation. And in the letter it said you need a male escort for some reason. I wanted to know if you would 'escort' me," Gabriella finished.

Troy said nothing.

"There a catch though, according to the letter you must be a gentleman aka, polite, clean, and mature," Gabriella said in an uneasy tone.

"You have no faith in me do you?" Troy replied jokingly.

"I do I do…but your not the type of gentleman I think they're looking for," Gabriella continued.

"And what type of gentleman _are_ they looking for?" Troy asked.

"The prince William type," Gabriella replied.

"And you don't think that _I_ am the Prince William type?" Troy asked sticking out his chest and acting like royalty.

Gabriella smirked at him.

"I mean come on, how bad can I be?" Troy asked.

"Bad Troy, this school…they get top students, children of senators and congressman," Gabriella stated.

"So I'm guessing they would not be impressed by the child of an MVP high school basketball player, huh?" Troy replied.

"No Troy, but still I'd be honored if you'd be my escort," Gabriella said meekly.

Troy pretended to think it over.

"Hm…I'm not sure," Troy said sarcastically.

"Troy!" Gabriella squealed.

"Fine, fine," Troy said opening his arms for a hug.

Gabriella leaped into his arms and giggled. Troy kissed the top of her head.

"I love you so much, don't go," Troy whispered.

"You say something?" Gabriella asked pulling away.

"No nothing, let's go it's getting late." Troy suggested as they walked off.

"How does this look Taylor?" Gabriella asked holding up a floral print dress.

"Whatever Gabriella, whatever what will get you out of this room and going!" Taylor whined.

"Well I want to look ok, this is a very important. It could change out lives," Gabriella replied.

"God Gabriella," Taylor said fixing the clip in her hair.

"Well it's true," Gabriella said as she went into the bathroom.

"Are you almost done?" Taylor called to Gabriella.

"Yep," Gabriella stepped out in a navy blue cocktail dress with a high neck and modified train in the back, with a black bow that tied in the front.

"Wow Gabriella, you were worried for nothing," Taylor said stunned.

"Are you sure it looks ok?" Gabriella asked uneasily looking at the back of the dress.

"You look just lovely Gabriella now come on!" Taylor said pulling her friend out of the hotel room and into the hallway.

They walked down the hallway into the direction of the elevator when they were stopped by and un-friendly guest.

"Hello you two," Sharpay said as she greeted them in a peppy voice.

"Hello Sharpay," Taylor replied as she nudged Gabriella who was staring at the floor.

"Sharpay," Gabriella said politely.

"You both look totally amazing, with a dresses like that, it's a fact that the both of you will get in," Sharpay said with a sly smile.

"Thank you Sharpay," Gabriella replied to her with a smile.

Troy came up from behind them and put his hands over Gabriella's eyes.

"Guess who?" He asked.

"Oh boy I have no idea…Troy?" Gabriella said sarcastically.

"Nope, Prince William," Troy said letting go of her eyes to let her see him.

"Whoa Troy, you clean up nice," Taylor commented wide-eyed.

Gabriella just gave Troy a knowing smile as she went over to stand next to him.

"We really should get going Gabriella," Troy said putting his arm around her shoulders.

"Yeah, we should. See you later Sharpay," Gabriella said as the three of them left into the elevator.

"Where's Chad?" Gabriella asked Taylor as the elevator dropped to their floor.

"I didn't believe in brining an escort, only makes it harder," Taylor commented as the golden elevator doors opened to the lobby. They all stepped out.

"What ever you say Taylor," Troy replied, giving Gabriella a smile.

"I mean, no offence to Chad but his idea of dressing up would be in his basketball uniform," Taylor said as they walked out of the hotel.

"Guys, guys wait up!" The three heard a familiar voice calling their names, they turned around to spot Abigail hurrying toward them.

"Gee thanks for waiting guys," Abigail said in a huffed out of breath voice.

Gabriella looked at Taylor with a sense that 'they forgot to get Abigail'

"We were busy trying to shoo of Sharpay," Taylor replied making an excuse on the spot.

"You guys talked to her? How was she?" Abigail asked eagerly.

"Strangely polite but we know not to trust her when she's like that," remarked Gabriella as the group began to go hail a taxi cab.

"Where's your escort Abigail?" Gabriella asked looking around.

"Right here," from behind Abigail appeared a tall handsome man.

Taylor's jaw dropped.

"He's my dad's intern. I needed an escort so Jacob here stepped up to the plate," Abigail said with a smile.

"Hey man," Troy walked up to Jacob while Gabriella and Taylor stood dumbfounded. "I'm Troy and this is…" Troy stared at Gabriella.

She snapped out of her daze and replied: "Hey nice to meet you, I'm Gabriella," she replied.

Gabriella nudged Taylor.

"And I'm uh…uh," Taylor was at a loss for words.

"Taylor, her name is Taylor," Chad stepped in. Taylor glared at him.

"Chad I told you I didn't need an escort," Taylor said glaring at him.

"Well I thought this is way better than spending my day learning about dead people right?" Chad smirked.

Jacob laughed.

"Oh yeah Chad, this is my escort…Jacob," Abigail said as she looked up at her handsome escort.

"Yes Taylor, I am defiantly coming with you," Chad said after one look at Jacob.

Taylor groaned as they all went into the cab.

---

"Welcome, Ladies and Gentleman. To the Peterson School," started the headmistress. "Today I will be showing you our lovely campus and what this school has to offer. Shall we?" She finished as she led the group down the hallway.

"She reminds me of Darbus," Troy whispered in Gabriella's ear. Gabriella giggled.

"Ahem," the headmistress quickly whipped around to look at them. "If I haven't made myself clear already, no giggling, or chitty chatty that is totally obscure to the topic," she scoffed as she whipped back around.

"Yep, defiantly Darbus," Troy whispered again.

"Crazy kids," muttered the headmistress.

**Author's Note: And I leave you off there. Sorry the chapter couldn't be longer, I slammed my finger in the car door on Wednesday and I can't really type. And right before my vacation too, fabulous. Enjoy!**


End file.
